Sinfonía a cuatro voces Secuela de No light
by nemrac78
Summary: Dicen que una vez la luna y el diablo fueron amantes. Queriendo ser madre le pidió un hijo. El demonio engendró en el vientre de una bruja, pero al sentir la nueva vida en su interior, la mujer huyó. Si la luna llena llora, los lobos aúllan consolándola para que calle porque cuando clama por su hijo perdido el suelo se abre, el cielo arde y los pueblos desaparecen.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas. La herida en la espalda había dejado un rastro de sangre abundante y era casi imposible que el enemigo no lo siguiera.

Maldito Mogi. El encargo había resultado ser mas peligroso de lo que había esperado, o Mogui le había ocultado información. Necesitaba el dinero pero esa alimaña sabía que solo aceptaría trabajos fáciles, sin riesgos, y la había engañado. Ya se cobraría la diferencia con intereses. Si le apretaba lo suficiente el gaznate, podría incluso comprarle a Sakumo unas botas nuevas para el invierno.

La kunoichi se detuvo de repente. La habían alcanzado. Estaba rodeada aunque ellos aun no lo sabían. Despacio se agachó y se apoyó en el árbol rechinando los dientes. La espalda le quemaba y empezaba a perder el conocimiento. Su cuerpo estaba tardando demasiado en purgar el veneno. Si se desmayaba en esos momentos estaría muerta. Y su hijo, también.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse y afinó el oído. Realizó un clon de sombra. Ésta se hirió en el brazo con un kunai y la sangre brotó en abundancia. Empezó a correr manchando los árboles a su paso. Parecía que iba a tener suerte. Los cazadores de la Arena mordieron el anzuelo y pasaron de largo. Anular tanto el chacra en esas circunstancias para no ser descubierta era arriesgado, mas aun cuando cuando ya tenía la vista en blanco. Aun así, se dejó caer en el suelo y apoyó la frente en las rodillas. Mientras los escuchaba alejarse, se preguntó si Sakumo se asustaría al despertarse solo por la mañana.

…...

Humedad. Orín. Bilis.

Sakura despertó con esos olores perforando su cerebro por la nariz. O creyó despertar.

El camastro mojado. Los gritos de las mujeres. El hambre doblándola por la mitad. Los barrotes.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. La nueva droga le provocaba continuos vómitos. Y la sensación de no tener el control de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos para no ver nada. Oscuridad absoluta.

La soledad era lo que mas dolía. Saber que estaba sola, para siempre, sola. Su deseo de vivir había muerto al menos hacía dos meses. No lo sabía con claridad. Era difícil distinguir el día de la noche. De noche las mujeres gritaban menos y lloraban mas, pero no era una regla exacta.

A pesar de todo y de ella misma, era testaruda, y aun no habían doblegado su voluntad. Las torturas, las violaciones, los experimentos deberían haber hecho mella en su espíritu como lo habían hecho ya en su cuerpo. Aun tardaría un mes mas en darse cuenta por qué.

…...

Sakura despertó con los primeros rayos del alba y una calidez familiar sobre su pecho. Sonrió de forma automática antes si quiera de abrir los ojos. Estaba tan orgullosa de él que tenía ganas llorar. El pelo blanco le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. Los deditos los clavaba a su espalda. A veces se olvidaba de lo fuerte que era, mucho mas que ella a su edad, y mas rápido, y mas inteligente, y mas guapo. Sólo había conocido a un hombre igual de guapo que él. Lo apretó contra su pecho y Sakumo gimió entre sueños.

Ella le frotó la espalda, consolando, como sabía que le gustaba. Él también tenía pesadillas.

- Despierta, hijo. No estamos a salvo aquí.

El niño se movió y Sakura lo sintió despertar. Con solo cinco años podría ser un genio pero cuando se trataba de dormir, era una marmota. Eso lo había sacado de ella.

Por fin la soltó de su abrazo de oso y, tras restregarse los ojos con el puño, la miró con carita de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien, mami?

- Ajá.- dijo ella asintiendo sonriente. La herida en la espalda seguía abierta pero al menos la infección y el veneno estaban controlados.- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- Durante la noche escuché un ruido y ya no pude dormir mas. Mama, me dolía aquí,- dijo el niño señalándose el pecho -, y no podía respirar.

Sakura lo miró seria. Era muy pequeño para tener presentimientos ¿no?

- Sabes que no debes seguirme. Al ponerte en peligro me pones en peligro a mí también.

El niño desvió la mirada. La mujer sabía que él era obediente y estaba extrañada, sorprendida, de su comportamiento. Finalmente suspiró y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí. Pero si no tengo la certeza de que te mantienes a salvo, no podré trabajar con seguridad ¿entiendes?

Sakumo la miró con esos negros demasiado severos para un niño y asintió conforme. Algo le decía que su hijo no tardaría mucho en volver a desobedecer. Esperaba no tener que dejarlo otra vez con Chiharu.

Apoyándose en el árbol la kunoichi se puso en pie.

- Busquemos un lugar seguro ¿ me ayudarás a curarme?- le dijo revolviendo el pelo rebelde.

El niño sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Claro. - dijo mientras se mesaba la melena hacía atrás. A veces era tan parecido que daba miedo.

Tragándose el nudo en la garganta, Sakura sonrió también y empezó a caminar. El niño la siguió.

Al poco ya había tomado la delantera. Husmeaba el aire como un perrito mientras trepaba y saltaba por todo lo trepable y saltable, y lo que no. Estaba nervioso. Huesudo y delgado, se movía como si fuera de goma, con una mezcla de elasticidad y estabilidad en el movimiento que no había visto nunca en un niño. Aun así, mantenía la pancita de infante y la inocencia en su rostro. Ella ponía todos sus esfuerzos en proteger esa inocencia. Y tras mucho ensayo y error había llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor forma era alejándolo de la civilización. No sabía si hacía bien, pero tampoco sabía hacerlo mejor. Y a ella ya no le quedaban hombros para soportar mas muertes inocentes.

…...

La noche los pilló acomodados en una cueva. El niño se esmeraba en apretar las vendas en la espalda de su madre con cara de concentración. Los restos de una perdiz se calentaban en la hoguera. Sakura la sacudía de vez en cuando para que no se apagara. No hacía frío pero los primeros vientos del invierno ponían los pelos de punta. En el País del Arrozal el clima no era muy extremo y podrían esconderse en las montañas. Las conocía como la palma de su mano y los cazadores de la Arena no darían con ellos. Además en aquellos terrenos escarpados no habían aldeas que corrieran peligro. Faltaban tres días para la luna llena.

- Sakumo.

El niño asomó la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

- Mañana iremos al pueblo. Tenemos que comprar provisiones.

- ¿Tenemos dinero?- dijo el niño terminando el nudo en el pecho de su madre y sentándose en su regazo.

Sakura, tras cerrarse la camisa, sacó una bolsa que llevaba atada a los riñones y echó el contenido en el suelo de la cueva. Algunos billetes y muchas monedas.

- Algo hay. Pero no es suficiente.- Tenía que sacarle a Mogui lo que le debía.- ¿Te gustarían unas botas nuevas, Sakumo?

El pequeño, que le había entrado modorra al calor de la hoguera, se hizo un ovillo acurrucándose.

- Ummm...prefiero una espada. Quiero una como la tuya.

La madre alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y para que quieres tú una espada?

El niño no tardó en contestar.

- Para defenderte, está claro.

Sakura lo apretó contra ella conmovida y él terminó de dormirse.

Ella podría haberse dormido también pero tenía que ir resolviendo cosas. Se levantó con cuidado y dejó al niño cerca del fuego. Lo cubrió con la manta y salió fuera de la cueva.

La luna creciente estaba casi completa y a Sakura el miedo comenzaba a tensarla. A pesar de los años no podía acostumbrarse a cada mes, con cada luna llena, sentir peligrar la vida de su hijo.

Despejando la mente, se mordió el pulgar y llamó a una de sus invocaciones. A su espalda , tras las rocas sobre la cueva, vio con el rabillo del ojo la piel aterciopelada del puma. El animal rugió y saltó sobre su cabeza, aterrizando frente a la kunoichi. Ella se llevo el dedo índice a los labios.

- Silencio. Sakumo duerme.

El felino se sentó sobre sus patas traseras con soberanía.

- ¿Para qué me has llamado?

- Quiero que localices a Mogui. Tienes un día.

El puma husmeó el aire nocturno y ondeó el rabo sinuoso.

- Está lejos.

- Entonces vete ya.- ordenó la mujer. El felino entrecerró la mirada pero acabó por levantarse, y perderse colina abajo con fingida pereza.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Había aprendido que cuanto mas grandes eran las invocaciones mas difícil era dominarles, y mas aun, tratándose de felinos. Hacía muchos años que había liberado del contrato a sus tres ninneko. Verlos y recordarlos a ellos le hacía daño. Decidió regresar a la cueva y dejar la melancolía fuera. Con suerte descansaría un poco entre pesadilla y pesadilla.

…...

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó bastante descansada. Dormir en el suelo de una cueva no era lo mas agradable, pero soñar con él, rememorarlo en sus tiempos felices, la rejuvenecía. Había aprendido a vivir con su ausencia y estaba agradecida de que al menos tuviera algo para recordarlo. Miró a su hijo. Sakumo seguía durmiendo panza arriba con la manta revuelta entre los pies y roncando con la boca abierta. Sakura rió bajo. Vaya proyecto de ninja.

Se levantó en silencio y salió de la cueva. El día iba ser claro y no muy frío. La herida de la espalda estaba tirante y el sueño había sido reparador. Se sintió optimista. Algo se movió entre los arbustos y Sakura sonrió de medio lado. Cuando quería era rápido.

- Mogui está a medio día de camino al suroeste, en una aldea. - murmuró el puma caminando hacía ella con soberbia.

Sakura miró en esa dirección y asintió. Sabía el pueblo al que se refería.

- Bien, Hyo. En la cueva queda algo de comer si no has desayunado. - dijo sin mirarlo. El animal con igual indiferencia se adentró en la cueva.

La kunoichi se entretuvo en tapar el rastro que el día anterior habían dejado su hijo y ella, y al rato salió el felino. Sakumo venía con él, apoyado en su lomo y frotándose el sueño de los ojos. Sakura los miró a ambos y sonrió. Era al único al que Hyo le permitía tocarle. No es que ella lo hubiera intentado de todos modos, pero es al niño se le daban bien los animales.

- Sakumo recoge tus cosas. Bajaremos al pueblo.

El chiquillo asintió con energía y le regaló una gran sonrisa. Le encantaba el ajetreo y descubrir rostros nuevos.

…...

El pueblo era un lugar de paso. Aquellos terrenos escarpados no eran apropiados para el arroz y la gente sobrevivía como podía. Sakura no imaginaba que buscaba Mogui en un lugar como ese. La kunoichi y el niño vestían con ropas humildes, y pasaban desapercibidos como unos viajeros mas. La mujer miró a su hijo. Parecía decepcionado. Era una aldea triste y no había niños por las calles. Sakura empezó a detectar chacras fuertes y deduciendo que eran de ninjas, los siguió. Al llegar a las puertas de un mesón le dijo al niño:

- ¿Por qué no buscas algo para comer? Nos encontraremos aquí en una hora.

El niño asintió con firmeza y salió corriendo. Había olido pescado a la parrilla. La kunoichi lo vio alejarse y entró al mesón.

Como siempre el tufo a humo, alcohol y a sudor la echó para atrás. El contraste con el aire limpio de los bosques y las praderas era tan grande que le hizo arrugar la nariz. Entrecerró la mirada acostumbrándola a la penumbra. Varios hombres se giraron a mirarla. No era común que una mujer se aventurara en un lugar así, y menos aun, una que vistiera como un hombre. La mayoría perdió el interés al verla acercarse con decisión a un tipo sentado en un rincón. Pero algunos cambiaron la curiosidad por la animadversión. Era evidente por la forma de caminar que era una kunoichi.

- Estás mas morena.

- Hola Mogui.- dijo la mujer mientras arrastraba la silla y se sentaba frente a él.- Me teñí el pelo hace poco.- susurró mirando de soslayo alrededor.

El hombre frente a ella era menudo, delgado pero con rasgos duros. Se balanceaba en las patas de atrás de la silla pasando la mirada de ella a los hombres que los observaban, controlando la situación.

- Es una tontería, llamas la atención de todas formas ¿Qué quieres?¿Por qué me buscas aquí?

La kunoichi se miró el flequillo castaño antes de apartarlo tras la oreja y luego lo miró a él.

- Me debes dinero. La última misión no fue lo que acordamos.

El vaivén de la silla continuó pero notó al hombre tensarse.

- Hasta donde yo sé, fracasaste. No te debo nada.

- Oh, sí.- lamentó despacio la mujer, jugando con su pelo sin mirarlo.- El precio es el doble de lo acordado cuando los que guardan al objetivo tienen kekkei genkai. Y dado que siempre me adelantas la mitad de la recompensa antes de la misión, - de repente sus ojos verdes lo apuñalaron directamente, dejándolo clavado en la silla -, me debes quince millones de ryo.

Lo oyó tragar saliva. Lentamente Mogui acabó de balancearse y se sentó correctamente.

- No te recordaba tan desconfiada.

- No lo soy, pero no me gusta que me engañen. Ni que me habrán la espalda con un hueso.- su voz era cada vez mas dura.

Durante unos segundos ambos se retaron con la mirada. Posiblemente él no llevaba ese dinero encima y buscaba la forma de deshacerse de la kunoichi. Pero por alguna razón, al final sacó una bolsa y la puso encima de la mesa.

- No tengo mas aquí.

Sakura no tardó en cogerlo y guardárselo. Al momento se levantó.

- En una semana lo tendrás.- dijo la mujer con la intención de irse.

- No, no es necesario. Tomalo como una gratificación por nuestro malentendido. Esa misión ya se la he encomendado a otro.

La kunoichi frunció el ceño.

- Ni hablar. Deja que yo te traiga esos documentos. No quiero a ninguno de tus asesinos cerca de Gaara. Sabré encontrar la manera de saltarme su nueva guardia personal.

Mogui guardó silencio un rato estudiándola, posiblemente haciendo cuentas, pensó ella. De repente sonrió de medio lado.

- El Kazekage te lanza sus perros y tú aun te preocupas por su seguridad. No sé como sigues viva, Sakura.

El rostro de la mujer se volvió mas serio aun.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, y te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre.- Y se marchó sin decir mas.

Al poco un tipo se sentó en esa misma silla.

- Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Aun no lo he decidido. Ella es demasiado rentable.- dijo el hombre menudo reanudando su balanceo.

…...

Sakura no tardó en encontrar a su hijo. Con una mano sujetaba un cucurucho de fritura y con la otra la trenza de una niña. A pesar de encontrarse en un lugar nuevo y con gente desconocida siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar otros niños y entablar amistad. Bueno, juegos de peleas y tirones de pelos. Con cinco años ella no esperaba mas de él. Durante un tiempo lo estuvo observando, se veía contento. La mujer suspiró profundamente. No podían quedarse mas. Pero al menos lo dejaría divertirse un poco mientras compraba los suministros que necesitaban.

…...

Con provisiones para una semana la kunoichi y el niño se alejaron de la civilización. Sakura lo observaba. Parecía apagado. Se podría pensar que era por despedirse tan rápido de sus nuevos amigos pero un nudo en el estómago le decía que el motivo era otro. Y apretó el paso. Con suerte en un par de días estarían al otro lado de las montañas.

...

Durante el día siguiente las nubes tomaron formas extrañas y, la hierba y los arboles se electrificaron. Sakumo estuvo muy taciturno. Antes incluso de desaparecer el sol, la luna surgió redonda y grande.

…...

En el día señalado las nubes que los rodeaban se volvían carmesí y no era aconsejable rozarse con un árbol. Sakumo estaba extremadamente violento. Y al anochecer Sakura enfrentó una luna roja que ocupaba todo el horizonte, casi podría tocarse con la mano.

…...

Sakura comienza con el ritual. La tierra ya ha comenzado a temblar y tiene que centrarse en no caer. Sujetando los nervios para no olvidar ningún paso, toma a su hijo de la mano y lo sienta en medio del pentagrama. El niño en esos momentos ya no despega sus ojos negros de la luna, no habla y aprieta los labios mientras se sujetaba el estómago con fuerza. A Sakura ese gesto siempre le recuerda a Naruto.

Tras acariciarle el pelo blanco y brillante, la madre sale del dibujo en el suelo hecho con su chacra. La mochila de las provisiones la lleva a la espalda. No la puede perder en mitad del caos. Realiza invocaciones y grandes felinos surgen de entre la maleza. Sin mediar palabra rodean a la kunoichi y a su hijo, mirando hacia el interior del bosque. Saben que día es y no requieren explicaciones.

Sakura hace una serie de sellos y de las cinco puntas surgen cinco nervaduras de chacra que se funden en el cielo en una sola punta creando una pirámide de cinco caras. Pueden leerse palabras de jutsus de protección que se deslizan por las paredes de energía con vida propia.

La luna refulge en el cielo roja y grande, y los tomoe hacen aparición. Sakura aprieta los dientes y se arrodilla frente a la pirámide. Mantendrá la concentración y el flujo de chacra durante toda la noche.

Justo en ese momento el estómago de Sakumo comienza a sangrar y los primeros aullidos se escuchan. La mujer atisba el lomo de los felinos erizarse. La manada de lobos ha crecido a lo largo de los cinco años y sus invocaciones lo tienen cada vez mas difícil para mantenerlos lejos del niño.

La mujer mira la luna, la esfera se burla de ella. Sus ojos verdes retan al orbe en una lucha de voluntades silenciosa. Ella ya es inmune a su hechizo y no ve mas que un pedazo de piedra flotando en el cielo. Pero odia con toda su alma a quien mes a mes intenta robarle a su hijo. No se deja intimidar ni por las peleas a su espalda entre pumas y lobos ni por los chispazos eléctricos que cortan el aire y al piel. De la pirámide escapa un rayo y el bosque comienza a arder alrededor de ellos. Sakura aumenta el flujo y las paredes crecen en grosor. Empieza a jadear. El calor vuelve el ambiente asfixiante y el humo le pica en los ojos.

Sakumo comienza a gritar, le pide salir. Ha dejado de sangrar pero su cuerpo en solo una masa eléctrica que cambia de forma una y otra vez como si no terminara de cuajar. Toda su humanidad se fue drenando por el estómago y ahora es un demonio que no reconoce ni a su madre.

Otro rayo logra salir y golpea a un animal. La mujer no logra ver a tiempo si es lobo o puma, se desintegra y la ceniza se la llevan las olas caloríficas del incendio.

Hyo se acerca a ella, mira al interior de la pirámide. La kunoichi no puede leer en sus ojos amarillos sentimientos aunque sabe que los hay. El animal se gira y se coloca a su espalda. Golpea con su zarpa el suelo y varios cauces de agua surgen rodeándolos. Sakura sonríe. No tendrá bastantes perdices para pagarle.

Pero la sonrisa dura poco. Los gritos de su hijo ya no tienen voz humana y le recuerdan demasiado a cierto Akatsuki. Debe quedar algo del genjutsu original. El olor acre de la sangre y los rugidos de Sakumo la desgarran pero ella lo soporta sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente todo volverá a ser como antes. Y Sakura va descontando una a una las horas que quedan para el deseado amanecer.

…...

Hasta que el sol no estuvo lo suficientemente alto para no poder ver la luna, Sakura no retiró su jutsu. La pirámide se fue disolviendo poco a poco. Miró a su alrededor. El bosque estaba calcinado. Recordaba a un esqueleto negro y revuelto. Algunas grietas habían abierto abismos en la tierra y el cielo aun mantenía algo del tono carmín. No había rastro de los lobos, y los felinos se lamían la heridas. Hyo la golpeó suave con la frente en el hombro. Sakura suspiró y apoyando la mano en el duro lomo del animal, se puso en pie. Ambos se acercaron a Sakumo. Desnudo y sucio de ceniza y tierra dormía panza arriba ignorante de todo. Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro manchado de hollín y sonrió al sol agradecida. Se les había concedido un mes mas de vida.

Cogió a su hijo en brazos, y con la bolsa de las provisiones a la espalda, siguió al puma. Era bueno buscando agua. Tras andar varias horas encontraron un lago, al fondo una pequeña cascada lo alimentaba. El incendio no había llegado hasta allí y la vegetación fresca era abundante. Sakura se arrodilló en la orilla y empezó a lavar al niño. El pelo de Sakumo volvió a brillar blanco y suave, y en su cuerpecillo no quedó ni rastro de la tortura de la luna. Hyo trepó a una roca y se durmió. A la mujer se le cerraban los ojos. Estaba agotada pero necesitaba quitarse toda la ceniza y el sudor. Tras secarle y arroparlo, lo dejó a los pies del puma y se fue a investigar tras la cascada. Una cueva se escondía detrás, bastante profunda. Pero no había rastro de vida. Así que se fue desprendiendo de la ropa, entre adolorida y cansada. Al meter la cabeza bajo un chorro de agua fría, la sangre se reanimó en sus venas. Se soltó el pelo y el agua la fue empapando poco a poco. Apoyó las manos en la fría piedra y dejó descansar la frente. Era muy agradable. Los nervios se fueron relajando y los músculos destensando. Mirando sus pies vio arrastrar la suciedad. Y algo mas. El tinte oscuro desprendía. Se cogió un mechón y el rosa la saludó. La ceniza había lavado el tinte y volvía a tener su color natural. Suspiró cansina. No había previsto eso.

Entonces empezó a sonreír y miró de reojo hacia la entrada de la cueva.

- Si mojas la ropa, tu mujer te va a enfadar, Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a todas los que se acordaron de comentar tras leer el primer capítulo. Se que es confuso pero voy hacer la lectura un poquitín complicada, para hacerla mas interesante. Esta sería la segunda voz. Pero si no sois amigas de lemon mejor** **que no sigais leyendo.**_

Kakashi solía caminar por lo alto de las murallas para observar los caminos cuando sabía que ella estaba de regreso. Era por impaciencia mas que por temor. Ir con esos dos era garantía de que volvía de una pieza, y casi siempre contenta. Podría oírla gritándole a Naruto a kilómetros o verla ponerle morros a Sasuke pero Sakura se sentía la reina del baile. Adoraba las misiones con sus chicos. Era como volver a tener doce años. A Naruto no lo cambiaba ni cumplir años ni ser capitán del equipo siete. Al contrario, otra escusa mas para atormentar a Sasuke. El moreno, con sorprendente paciencia, soportaba las constantes bromas. Podía contestar con su lengua afilada pero en el fondo se divertía. Y Sakura era la niña de sus ojos. Los dos chicos, sin ningún recato , la mimaban como adolescentes en celo. Pensándolo mejor, la relación de los chicos con ella no tenía nada que ver a la que tenían de niños. Aunque aparentemente Naruto la seguía queriendo cortejar, Kakashi sabía que era una especie de juego en el que ninguno de los dos iba mas allá. Para Sasuke , sin embargo, Sakura se había vuelto el sol, la luna y las estrellas. No la pretendía porque no serviría de nada, pero la celaba como su novio o su marido. Sólo durante las misiones, claro. En el momento de atisbar las puertas de Konoha, el moreno se alejaba de ella. Si Sakura hubiera sido otro tipo de mujer, Kakashi podría haber desconfiado. Pero con ella no había lugar para las dudas. Lo veía en la forma en que se aupaba de puntillas intentando verlo a las puertas rojas de Konoha. Y cuando lograba reconocerlo una sonrisa que podría haber revivido un muerto se dibujaba en su rostro de niña.

Él nunca fallaba, o casi nunca. Desde luego, si estaba en la aldea, Kakashi los esperaba en la puerta como un perro guardián. Entonces ambos, Sakura y él, quedaban clavados uno en el otro y el mundo dejaba de existir a su alrededor.

- No sé por qué te preocupas tanto, sensei. Sabes que mientras venga con nosotros nadie le tocará un pelo.- decía Naruto con las manos tras la cabeza y mirando de reojo a la pareja.

- Querrás decir que gracias a ella sois los únicos Anbu que siempre volvéis sin un arañazo.- le contestó Kakashi sin despegar la mirada de los ojos verdes de la joven. Ella asentía con autosatisfacción.

-Tenemos que entregar el informe ¿vas a venir?- preguntaba Sasuke ya desde la puerta.

- Dejala ¿no ves que no te oye?- respondía Naruto refunfuñando -, anda, vamos. - terminó de decir el rubio mientras le daba en el hombro a su amigo.

Para cuando el moreno volvía la vista a su compañera, Kakashi ya la tenía cogida por la cintura y comenzaba a bajarse la mascara. Con un gruñido casi inaudible, el Uchija arrancaba a andar hacia la la Torre Hokage siguiendo a Naruto.

Sakura no dejaba de sonreír ni cuando Kakashi la besaba. Solo cuando empezaba a colar las manos callosas bajo su ropa, el calor derretía la sonrisa y su boca se volvía ansiosa.

Daba igual que estuviera bajo el sol del mediodía a las puertas de la aldea, frente a la mesa Hokage de buena mañana o en la cama de madrugada. Cuando Kakashi la tocaba, Sakura se encendía como una antorcha. A pesar de llevar ya dos años juntos, no hacía mas que quererla cada día mas. Era tan básico como el respirar.

Después de medio satisfacer sus ganas de ella, ambos entraban en el pueblo para que Sakura pudiera apoyar a Naruto en los informes. Ella podría sentirse un poco atolondrada bajo los efectos de la saliva del Copyninja pero nunca perdía su profesionalidad.

En el despacho de la Quinta, Kakashi se hacía aun lado y cruzado de brazos escuchaba el resultado de la misión. Técnicamente él no tenía porque estar allí pero Tsunade se lo permitía, como tantas otras cosas. El peligris no podía despegar la mirada de la joven pelirrosa. Ser la única discípula de la Hokage la había convertido en su portavoz y en los casos en que era requerida algo de diplomacia y mano izquierda, la chica resolvía con autoridad y rapidez. Naruto era una fuerza de la naturaleza, Sasuke el líder estratega y Sakura, bueno, ella era el gozne de la balanza, mantenía el equilibrio entre esos dos cabezas huecas, o sea, evitaba que se mataran en un arrebato de testosterona. Lejos había quedado aquella niña sin recursos. De un solo puñetazo los podía poner de rodillas como cachorros asustados. La sonrisa de orgullo de Tsunade no tenía desperdicio. Sakura era su mejor obra, la prueba de que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo . Tras darle permiso al equipo siete para que se retirara, su mirada quedaba perdida unos instantes en sus espaldas. Kakashi sabía lo que estaba pensando. Era como ver de nuevo a los tres Sannin juntos.

…...

Después de dar a conocer el resultado de las misiones a la Quinta, el equipo solía caminar junto hasta el recinto Uchija. Naruto iba primero, hablando fuerte para que no se le oyeran las tripas, Sasuke lo seguía unos pasos atrás jugando a girar un kunai en el pulgar, porque tenía sospechas de que el rubio iba a hablar mas de la cuenta. Y Sakura se deslizaba poco a poco junto a Kakashi, con disimulo. Y le lanzaba rápidas miradas de soslayo con curiosidad. El ninja sonreía para si con satisfacción. Parecía que no solo él tenía ganas. En una de las veces, él la miró por encima del hombro y Sakura se sonrojó. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, el ojo sediento de Kakashi la azoraba como a una virgen.

-¿Y cuando la vas a invitar a venir, Sasuke?- dijo Naruto.

Entonces fue el peligris el que miró curioso a la joven. Sakura sonreía de medio lado, como quién guarda un secreto muy jugoso.

- Ha conocido una chica en la Arena que le hace tilín.- le susurró Sakura. Kakashi miró a Sasuke sorprendido. Eso si que era una novedad. El afectado se giró y miró a su compañera de mal modo haciéndole saber que la había oído. Pero Naruto no podía desperdiciar ese filón.

- Está buena, y no es una listilla.

- ¿Listilla?- preguntó Sakura.

- Sí, no es tonta y no te hace preguntas raras para hacer sentirte un tonto a ti.

El kunai en la mano del moreno empezó a girar mas rápido. La pelirrosa rió bajito. El ego de Sasuke era mucho mas grande que el de Naruto. Era muy difícil que nadie le hiciera sentirse un tonto. Ante la risita de la kunoichi Sasuke la volvió a mirar. Se podría pensar que se estaba agobiando en mitad de ese par de chismosos pero Kakashi vislumbró algo posesivo en sus ojos negros. El mas mayor sabía lo que era y no le gustó. Miró de soslayo a la joven. Sakura era inmune a su atracción. Y no hizo sino mostrarse aun mas pícara.

- Naruto, si la trae a Konoha y esa chica empieza a oír sobre el pasado de Sasuke la verás perderse en el horizonte con una estela de humo detrás. - dijo ella con maldad.

El moreno terminó por resoplar frustrado y acelerar el paso huyendo de las risas del rubio.

Esa fue la primera vez que Kakashi oyó hablar de la futura esposa de Sasuke.

Un chillido en mitad de la calle lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Kotaro, con apenas año y algo venía medio corriendo, medio tropezando, agitando los brazos hacia su padre. Naruto se acuclilló incitándolo a correr mas rápido. El niño estuvo a punto de caer de hocicos al pasar junto a Sasuke pero este logró cogerlo a tiempo del pañal. Después sujetándolo de las axilas se lo puso frente a la cara.

- Si no miras por donde vas, te golpearás la cabeza y quedarás tan bobo como tu padre.

El niño sin saber muy bien de lo que hablaba lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules. El pelo negro, heredado de su madre, los hacía aun mas esplendidos. Y lo babeó. De una pedorreta le empapó la cara entera. Hinata llegó a tiempo de quitárselo de las manos antes de que se cometiera un crimen.

- Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-san.- dijo la joven inclinadose. Naruto apareció junto a su amigo, que se retiraba asqueado las babas con la mano.

- Se lo tiene merecido, ¿a que sí? ¿Kotaro?- decía el joven padre alargándole los brazos. Pero el niño por alguna razón se escondió bajo la axila de su madre. Extrañamente coincidió con la llegada de Kakashi.

- Es por la mascara.- explicó Sakura.- Los niños desconfían de los que se esconden. - y le rascó la espalda al niño. Éste se asomó, y al ver a la pelirrosa volvió a chillar. Kakashi y Sasuke se cubrieron los oídos. Los demás estaban mas acostumbrados. Kotaro le echó los brazos a la joven y ella lo cogió amorosa. Ahora al que se le caía la baba era a Kakashi. Una risita de Hinata lo volvió a la realidad, todos lo miraban con cara sospechosa.

- ¿Qué?

Sakura lo miró con una mezcla de amor y comprensión, y devolvió el niño a su madre.

- Está muy guapo, Hinata. Mañana me pasaré por tu casa. Le traje algo de la Arena.

La morena asintió, y junto a Naruto cogieron rumbo a casa. No antes de que Kotaro le sacara la lengua a Sasuke. Éste entrecerró la mirada. Ese niño no le caía bien.

- Nosotros también nos vamos.- dijo Kakashi.

- Nos vemos, Sasuke.- dijo Sakura despidiéndose con la mano.

...

Él no podía mantener las manos lejos de ella y ella se moría por que la tocara. Apenas llegaban vestidos al apartamento, ella lo desnudaba voraz y él la devoraba hambriento. Tocarse, besarse, acariciarse no parecía nunca suficiente. Podrían fundirse uno en el otro hasta que el olor de ambos se volviera uno solo, que no lograban calmar el vacío de tantos días separados. El vaso nunca parecía lo bastante lleno.

Cuando el clímax pasaba y ambos volvían a ser individuos se miraban con nostalgia. Sakura notaba la mirada de Kakashi dentro de ella, y se sentía totalmente vulnerable.

- Sakura.- le dijo, medio en un murmullo.

Ella parpadeó volviendo a la realidad.

- He estado pensando...umm...- de repente el valor se evaporaba y Kakashi lo buscaba en el techo del dormitorio. Despertó la curiosidad de la joven.

- He estado pensado que ahora sería un buen momento, bueno, ya sabes...- insistió mirándola, parecía nervioso -, para tener un hijo. - y guardó silencio.

No era la primera vez que lo sugería pero ella había estado tan ocupada con las misiones para los dos países que era implanteable. Él también había estado fuera con trabajos especiales para la Hokage. No es que se avecinaran tiempos mejores pero Kakashi cada vez estaba mas ávido de formar una familia. Ella había regresado en un par de ocasiones en muy mal estado de trabajar para el Hierro. Además no podía olvidar en la situación tan comprometida en la que la encontró en Suna hacía años. Aunque Kakashi nunca lo hubiera mencionado abiertamente, no soportaba la idea de que otros hombres pudieran verla desnuda y desearla como lo hizo él.

Como esperaba, Sakura suspiró y evadió la mirada. Era su reacción habitual. Lo normal era ella quedara en silencio un rato, meditando, pero en aquella ocasión se encontraba especialmente sensible, y salió de la cama. Kakashi la vio cubrirse con la sábana y acercarse a la ventana. La brisa nocturna parecía ayudarla y él aguardó. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. Ella era un libro abierto para él. Los recuerdos del País del Arrozal y de Lare estaban metidos en sus huesos. Traer un niño a este mundo le parecía una irresponsabilidad.

- Kakashi, sé lo que me pides pero... no entiendo la necesidad, ¿no nos bastamos nosotros dos?¿ no te basto yo?- dijo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, parecía esperanzada en convencerlo.

Él no pudo evitar levantarse y abrazarla por la espalda. Enterró la cara en su garganta, acariciándose el rostro con su suave melena, aspirando su olor. Ella era lo único que tenía y se sentía agradecido con la vida. Pero sabía que si alguna vez la perdía, su propia vida no valdría nada. Y lo que había surgido entre los dos desaparecía del mundo como si nunca hubiera existido.

- Sakura, quiero que tengas algo mío, para cuando ya no esté.

La notó estremecerse y la apretó mas a él.

- No digas eso.- dijo ella en tono amenazante.

Él quiso aligerar un poco la tensión.

- Es por estadística, soy hombre y mayor que tú.

- ¡He dicho que te calles!- dijo ella muy enfadada girándose sobre si misma, quedando frente a frente. La sábana se escurrió de su cuerpo y Kakashi ya no podía subir la vista. Sakura reptó las manos por su cuello y las pasó tras la nuca.

- Si quieres que tengamos un niño, está bien, - dijo con voz melosa enredandos dedos en los pelos cortos de la nuca -, pero si vuelves a repetir algo así- y tiró con fuerza de los pelillos -, me verás enfadarme de verdad.

Kakashi chilló y reprimió una lagrimilla. Sakura era muy perversa cuando quería, pensó frotándose la nuca. Después se dio cuenta de que ella había acabado por ceder.

- ¿Y cuando empezamos?- dijo el ninja impaciente subiendo las manos por sus caderas.

Sakura que seguía un poco enfurruñada se hizo a un lado y empezó a pasearse desnuda por la habitación haciendo cuentas con los dedos.

- En un mes habrá pasado el efecto de la inyección anticonceptiva. Tendría que hablar con Tsunade para no coger misiones en un tiempo, y después cuando nazca el niño, me gustaría estar con él los primeros años. Tal vez debiera volver mientras tanto al hospital. Oh, y tendría que hablar con Mariko-sama...- iba cavilando la joven.

Kakashi no sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, Sakura pisaba tan enérgica que los pechos le rebotaban y él había quedado idiotizado, hipnotizado.

- Estaría bien quedarse un tiempo en la aldea ¿verdad?- le dijo ella ahora mas contenta.

El hombre ante la perspectiva de un nuevo tirón de pelos logró levantar la vista y mirarla a la cara. Y entendió lo que decía.

- Sí, estaría muy bien.- dijo él. Mas tiempo fuera de peligro, mas tiempo para estar juntos, mas tiempo para hacer el amor y ademas, menos tiempo cerca de Sasuke.

El entusiasmo de Kakashi la pilló por sorpresa al verlo lanzarse sobre ella como un tigre aplastandola contra la cama.

- Vamos a empezar ya.- le ronroneó en la garganta y Sakura tembló.

- Pero aun es pronto.- dijo ella en media risita.

- No hay que dejar de entrenar, Sakura-chan.- le susurró en los labios.

- Sí, sensei.- fue lo único que ella logró decir antes de su lengua la dejara sin aliento.

…...

Kakashi sabía que en una aldea pequeña como la suya los chismes volaban, ni alguien volvía herido de una misión o algún pueblo lejano entraba en guerra antes de que acabara el día, todo el mundo estaba enterado. Pero cuando se trataba de temas de alcoba, era cuestión de horas, minutos si era Ino Yamanaka la primera enterarse. Y claro, Sakura no podía guardarse para ella que buscaban ser padres. Y en un rato, teléfono en mano, Konoha entera estuvo informada. Todo eso lo dedujo por la forma en que Naruto golpeaba su puerta. Era viernes y si no abría pronto, tendría que poner una cortinilla durante todo el fin de semana.

- Naruto.- dijo el peligris a modo saludo.

- Kakashi-sensei.- lo imitó el rubio con los brazos cruzados y de muy mal humor. Sasuke, un poco atrás, y con las manos en los bolsillos los miraba a ambos de reojo.- Tenemos que hablar.

Al peligris le dio un tic en el ojo ¿Por qué para ponerse serio tenía que imitarlo?

- Pasad.

Naruto entró haciendo mucho ruido con los pies, y Sasuke lo hizo como por obligación, aunque por la obstinación en mantener las manos en los bolsillos el ninja mayor sabía que también venía enfadado. Apretaba los puños sujetándose.

Esos jovencitos.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo Kakashi mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- ¿Qué es eso de que quieres preñar a Sakura-chan?- soltó de golpe el rubio.

-¡Naruto!- le corrigió Sasuke con un capón en la nuca.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Podía tener paciencia pero si tocaban donde no debían...

- No creo que sea asunto tuyo, Naruto.

Su solo tono de voz bajó al chico a un nivel mas respetuoso.

- Lo que quiero decir, que, bueno, no estáis casados y …

El peligris abrió el ojo sorprendido. Eso no lo esperaba. Naruto conservador.

- Tú y Hinata tampoco lo estáis.

El chico se rascó la nuca y miró hacia otro lado. No era por falta de ganas pero la familia Hyuga estaba poniendo muchas trabas. Quizás cuando fuera Hokage...

- Lo que Naruto quiere decir, - intervino Sasuke -, es que si te pasara algo, Sakura quedaría desprotegida.

Kakashi asintió. Ya lo había pensado. Por alguna razón Sakura no tenía prisa en ser su esposa y él había dejado de insistir. Así que lo primero que hizo en el momento en que Sakura venció en el duelo contra el Hierro fue poner su casa y su dinero a su disposición. No podía evitar pensar en Kurenai y el hijo de Asuma. Y él no iba a correr riesgos.

- Eso está resuelto. - terminó por decir.

Naruto por una vez lo cogió rápido. Pero Sasuke se equivocaba, él no se refería al dinero.

- Sensei, ¿no sería mejor que estar casados? Así el niño podría llevar tu apellido. Él sabría quién era su padre.- su voz acabó bajando tanto que parecía que hablaba para él mismo.

A Kakashi le tocó la fibra sensible. Naruto se había criado sin madre ni padre. Y conocer que la identidad de su padre era nada menos que la del Cuarto, afianzó su propia identidad y su convicción de ser el sexto Hokage. Aunque él mismo había perdido a su padre siendo un niño, debía reconocer que para bien o para mal Sakumo formaba parte de él. No era difícil entender lo perdido que se habría sentido Naruto durante su infancia. El ninja se levantó, se acercó al chico y puso la mano en su hombro.

- ¿Por qué parece que quieres enterrarme?

Naruto lo miró y parpadeó. Después ante la mirada cariñosa de su sensei, cerró sus ojos de zorro y sonrió pícaro.

- Es por Sakura-chan, sensei.

Kakashi terminó por bajar la mano y asentir con su ojito feliz. Naruto le regaló una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. El peligris miró a Sasuke. Parecía mas relajado pero tenía la mirada perdida por la ventana.

Una semana después Sasuke les presentaría a su novia.

…...

Lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado era que Sasuke restablecería su clan fuera de Konoha. La chica, de Suna, no tenía inconveniente en mudarse pero por alguna razón el último Uchija quiso formar su familia en otro lugar. Fue una patada en los huevos para el Consejo. Después de todo, se quedaban sin el Sharingan.

Lo que Sasuke no logró evitar fue que Sakura le prepara la boda. Entre ella, Ino y Temari liaron a la novia, Naomi, Naoki o algo así, para hacer de su matrimonio una mega fiesta de unión entre aldeas. Sasuke estuvo desaparecido casi todo el tiempo. Los sentimientos de Kakashi eran contradictorios. Sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba al chico, y no le hubiera gustado estar en su lugar. Desde luego era una buena idea poner tierra de por medio, pero no podía evitar sentir lastima. De nuevo tenía que romper, o al menos alejarse, sus vínculos mas fuertes. Esperaba que consiguiera ser feliz, de verdad, pensó apretando la mano de Sakura mientras Sasuke pronunciaba sus votos. Miró a su novia. Sakura estaba hermosa, era hermosa y él era muy afortunado. Naruto tenía razón. La haría su mujer ante la ley, justo después de que volvieran de visitar a Shuba.

…...

Kakashi y Sakura nunca iban juntos en una misión. Fue una petición a la Quinta y ella no fue difícil de convencer. Así que solo viajaban juntos cuando iban a visitar al niño del Arrozal y a la tumba de Lare. En esta ocasión Naruto no pudo acompañarlos y estaban solos. Y Kakashi no sabía si era por la primavera, el clima benigno, la vegetación esplendida o porque Sakura olía a flores. Pero no podía quitarle las manos de encima. A ese paso tardarían meses en llegar al Arrozal. Sakura lo miraba con ese amor que calentaba sus viejos huesos y él se derretía. Y esa sonrisa picara, de niña traviesa, lo desarmaba.

- Estoy ovulando.- dijo ella.

Él la miró perplejo. Era la invitación mas directa que le habían hecho nunca.

- ¿Ahora?¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó entre tímido y..., bueno, tímido.

Ella rodó los ojos.

- Empecé esta mañana, al salir de la aldea.- decía ella melosa enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él seguía siendo tan alto que tenía que ponerse de puntillas para llegar a sus labios, o a la puñetera mascara.

- Umm, eso está bien...- su voz sonó mas grave de lo que esperaba.

Era raro pero saber que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, podía fecundarla, lo hacía sentirse mas hombre. Era una tontería, pero se sentía pletórico como un gallo de pelea. Ahora entendía la creciente euforia que le recorría las venas. Debían ser las feromonas. Por eso olía tan bien, pensaba mientras deslizaba los labios ya desnudos por la garganta tersa y suave. Le encantaba besarla ahí, en la linea del pulso, donde la sentía viva.

Sakura se lamentó y empezó subir las manos lentamente por el pecho hasta llegar a la cremallera del chaleco verde y tiró hacia abajo. Él hizo lo mismo pero aprovechando para deslizar la yema de los dedos por la piel cremosa que desnudaba poco a poco. Ella era cálida y suave. Las manos pequeñas se aventuraron bajo la camiseta negra que se pegaba al cuerpo del ninja como una segunda piel y se la sacaron por la cabeza, regresando en su recorrido despacio marcando la piel musculada hacia el ombligo. Él entremetió los dedos en la cinturilla de la falda y empujó hacia abajo apretando de paso sus nalgas. Ella rió bajito mientras él se agachaba y tiraba de sus pantaloncillos negros. Ella acabó por lanzarlos lejos junto con las sandalias.

Las manos grandes empezaron a jugar con el filo de sus bragas pero ella lo instó a levantarse cogiéndolo de la cara. Al erguirse ella lo besó suave, por obediente, y escurrió sus dedos mas allá del ombligo y tras acariciar la tensión en el pantalón soltó el botón. Ahora fue su turno se dejarse caer frente a él empujando la tela azul por sus piernas de acero. Las sandalias fueron detrás. Sakura quedó de rodillas frente a sus calzoncillos que palpitaban con vida propia. Entonces él se arrodilló también. Pasó una mano por su nuca bajo la melena rosada y otra por la baja cintura y, mientras atrapaba sus labios rosados con su boca ansiosa, la fue tumbando hacia atrás sobre la hierba lentamente. Sakura ronroneó satisfecha recibiendo su peso sobre ella y arrastrando su lengua sobre la de él. Kakashi bebió de su boca inclinando la cabeza, buscando un nuevo y mejor ángulo mientras ella se contoneaba bajo sus piernas frotándose contra él. Él soltó el bocado un momento para verla. Con los ojos brillantes y entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados, era deliciosa. Apartó el pelo de su cara de muñeca y lo llevó tras la oreja. Sus dedos y sus ojos se perdieron un poco en los mechones rosa pálido. Era bendita. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella lo esperaba curiosa. Y él cerró los ojos y regresó a donde debía estar, a su boca.

Los labios de ambos se fundieron hasta que no supieron donde empezaba uno y acababa otro. Las manos no quedaron atrás. Acariciando la piel, dando y recibiendo placer, el tiempo dejó de correr y sólo quedó sentir.

Kakashi bajó, a fuego lento, por la columna blanca de su garganta recreándose en lamer con la punta de la lengua la clavícula. Sakura jadeó ante la sensación de su lengua caliente y su aliento fresco. Le mordió el hombro, suave pero posesivo, ahogando un gruñido gutural sobre su piel maltratada. Y topó con el tirante del sujetador. Con los dientes lo agarró y tiró hacia un lado. Ella lo miró advirtiéndole de que no lo rompiera. No sería el primero. Él se hizo el desentendido, y siguió mordisqueando el tirante hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus pechos. El contraste de su piel pálida y el negro satén era dinamita. Ella tenía la culpa. Con la boca bajó la tela suave desnudando uno de los senos y sintió sus manos agarrarlo del pelo empujándolo hacia ella. Se disparó la señal de inicio de carrera y empezó a comérsela viva.

No bastaba boca, labios, dientes para abarcar su carne tierna, y los gemidos cada vez mas altos no provocaban mas que el hombre perdiera el norte. Buscó el otro seno y juntandolos ambos se los comía a pares. Sakura se arqueaba y se frotaba ya descarada contra su entrepierna. Kakashi sentía correr la pólvora por sus venas. Pasando las manos tras su espalda, terminó por desabrochar la prenda intoxicante y la piel desnuda, sin artificio, lo invitó al banquete sin cubiertos. Los areolas de un rosa mas oscuro y lo pezones distendidos le recordaron unos labios y una lengua que hoy todavía no había probado. Su boca fue en su busca.

La sintió jadear con violencia al llegar al filo de sus bragas. Y mientras se las sacaba la miraba. Le gustaba mucho hacerlo. Sakura siempre era tímida cuando él le daba atenciones por abajo. Pero en su carita ruborizada no podía disimular unos ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. Kakashi quería oírla gritar su nombre en mitad del bosque. Y deslizó la prenda despacio haciéndola sufrir acariciando sus muslos torneados. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás victima de la impaciencia. Cuando llegó a las rodillas le sorprendió, Sakura dio una patada y se sacudió las bragas. A Kakashi se le escapó la risa y ella lo miró sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido. Ella tan contradictoria, era como estar con dos mujeres a la vez. Pero la risa se esfumó al llegarle el aroma de su mujer. Sería mejor volver por donde iba.

Y pasando las manos tras el trasero se acomodó entre sus piernas. La descarada las abrió mas para facilitarle el trabajo. La miró, esa era ella, su Sakura, caliente, húmeda, un animal sexual que vibraba como un instrumento musical bajo sus dedos. Y la besó, ahí, despacio, donde sabía que solo él había estado y que nunca nadie tocaría mas. Ella tan sensible, gemía, ahogando los grititos, soportando los escalofríos de placer. Ese era su sabor, almizclado y primitivo, que lo removía por dentro y hacia que su miembro golpeara entre sus muslos reclamando atención. Lento besó los labios mientras que acariciaba el vello crujiente. La otra mano reptó por su blanco vientre subiendo y bajando, calmándola. La lengua entró en la cavidad y ella lo agarró del pelo. Y comió, y comió con hambre feroz. La piel, fina y ardiente, latía bajo sus labios y las paredes de carne apretaban su lengua sorbiéndolo hacia el interior. Los dedos en su vello bajaron a ayudar, y un pulgar calloso empezó a jugar con clitoris inflamado. Kakashi sonrió sobre ella, cuando la oyó llamarlo una y otra vez, cada vez mas alto. Los pájaros salieron de los árboles en desbandada y él saboreó sus jugos. Ella era muy fuerte y tenía que sujetarla firme cuando el orgasmo la golpeó y su cuerpo convulsionó. No iba a darle tregua. Y siguió besando ahora despacio mientras la miraba. Ella la cosa mas bonita que había visto nunca. Con los ojos cerrados, el pelo cayendo en ondas sudorosas y las manos exprimiendo la hierba, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. A esas alturas toda su sangre debería estar en la entrepierna pero verla así, totalmente entregada a él, vulnerable, aun tiritando tras la explosión de placer, le provocaba quererla tanto que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

La vio abrir poco a poco los ojos.

- Kakashi.- Su voz sonó tan dulce, rogándole, a él, lo quería a él, por entero.

Y con una sonrisa subió dispuesto a complacer a su mujer. Cuando llegó a su boca lo abrazó por el cuello pegándolo a ella, él sabía como de sensible se sentía en esos momentos. Su cuerpo bajo él se sentía tan bien. Entonces ella lo miró con esos ojos radiantes, felices y abrió las piernas. Codiciosa.

Él se levantó un poco y tras sacarse los calzoncillos se fue deslizando hacia su interior. Y soltó un lamento largo, profundo, de liberación. Iba a perder la cabeza.

- Sakura.- lamentó como drogado por las sensaciones que lo iban arrastrando.

Ella se mordía los labios, recibiéndolo en sus entrañas. Él dejó la frente descansar sobre la de ella mientras bombeaba lento, profundo, una y otra vez. Sintió sus temblorosas manos bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas y lo agarró de las dos mejillas. Él gimió ronco y empezó a golpear mas rápido y mas duro. Apoyándose en las palmas de las manos sobre la hierba se levantó ejerciendo aun mas presión, invadiéndola aun mas ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar? La sacaba y la metía, y Sakura no hacía mas que chupar de él, ordeñandolo, reclamando su esencia. Y entonces Kakashi recordó y con una sonrisa tonta la besó. Ella entreabrió los ojos nebulosos y soltó el trasero para cogerle la cara. Y se besaron mientras pudieron hasta que el gusto en sus sexos fue demasiado delicioso para prestar atención a nada mas. Kakashi se soltó de su boca y empezó a martillear dentro de ella sin descanso, apretando los riñones, empujando y ella enroscó las piernas en sus caderas para no perder el impacto. Y la sintió oprimir contra él, las paredes latiendo, sorbiéndolo y ella se arqueó. Él perdió entonces el norte y quiso machacar su carne hasta clavarla en la tierra. Y esas sensaciones maravillosas se fusionaron todas en una sola, dolorosa y ardiente, que salió de sus testículos volviéndose una tortura exquisita atravesándolo por la espina dorsal, de la cabeza a los pies, dejándolo sin aliento. Abrió la boca dejando escapar un grito profundo desde el fondo de su pecho que dejó al bosque en silencio y los ojos se le llenaron de lucecitas de colores. En mitad de esa explosión la oía gemir como una niña, mientras se apretaba a él.

La combustión fue pasando dejándolo devastado. El placer extremo fue diluyéndose dejando un placer mas intimo y sensible, mas consciente del otro. Cada poro de su piel estaba en conexión con ella. Y abrió los ojos. Ella lo miraba, aun con la respiración agitada y con esa sonrisa que era el cielo. Te quiero, leyó en sus labios, porque a él todavía le zumbaban los oídos.

…...

Sakura tenía un trasero glorioso. No sería capaz de decírselo, le gustaba su cabeza sobre los hombros, pero debía reconocer que era algo de las cosas que la hacía mas deseable, entre otras, pensaba mientras acariciaba sus suaves nalgas con la mano abierta arriba y abajo. Le hacía gracia el bamboleo del músculo volviendo a su ser cuando soltaba la mejilla rechoncha. Sakura dormitaba boca abajo con los brazos cruzados bajo la cara. Desnudos a cubierto de la calor del mediodía bajo la sombra de un árbol, dejaban las horas pasar holgazaneando. En el bosque a esas horas, no se escuchaba ni a los pájaros. Kakashi podía contar con los dedos las veces que Sakura y él habían tenido ocasión de descansar, así entre sesión y sesión de sexo. Estaría muy bien quedarse por ahí, perdidos, intentando una y otra vez dejarla embarazada.

El hombre subió la mano golosa por la espalda masajeandola. Ella suspiró de placer y abrió los ojos. Kakashi sonrió ante las expectativas.

- Me parece que escuché el rumor de un río un poco mas abajo ¿No te apetece un bañito?- dijo Sakura con voz perezosa y ojos picaros.

Él inclinó la cabeza dudando y se preguntó como se sentiría estar dentro de ella bajo el agua.

- Vamos.- dijo poniéndose en pie de repente. Sakura parpadeó sorprendida y rió al bajar la vista y encontrarse con Kakashi-kun ya listo. A quién se lo contara no se lo creería. Y tras levantarse, ambos caminaron un poco siguiendo el sonido del agua.

No tardaron en encontrar un riachuelo. No era muy profundo pero lo suficiente para cubrirlos hasta la cintura, suficiente para refrescarse. Sakura se adelantó y tras probarla con la punta del dedo gordo se metió corriendo hasta la mitad mas o menos. Se sumergió y salió con el pelo mojado echado hacia atrás.

- ¿No vienes?- dijo ella.

El peligris la miraba con una sonrisa de tonto y asintió, pero al meter el primer pie en el agua se congeló.

Sakura al ver la expresión de su cara se giró. Y fue su perdición.

Kakashi la oyó gritar, como nunca lo había hecho, de una forma tan desgarradora y cruel que lo inmovilizó. Y él ni siquiera la había tocado. El que debía estar muerto.

De repente otro apareció tras ella y la palmeó en el muslo, y Kakashi despertó. Se lanzó hacia ellos con el Chidori rompiendo en el agua, gritando como poseído por un demonio que no la tocaran. Y al llegar a ellos, los tres se esfumaron. Y Kakashi quedó solo en el agua, buscándolos, buscándola. Y se sintió morir.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gracias por los reviews. Espero que este capítulo aclare algunas dudillas y surjan mas, jaja._**

Había pocas cosas que hicieran a Sasuke sentirse débil. Pero una de ellas, sin duda, era ver a Sakura desnuda bajo el agua. Las rodillas se le hicieron plastilina. Y sólo había una forma de devolverle la rigidez a su cuerpo. Con una mano la cogió la nuca, con otra un pecho y le metió la lengua hasta el fondo. Ella alcanzó a reír entre dientes antes de que Sasuke quisiera asfixiarla. La empujó contra la pared de la cueva y empezó a recorrer su piel mojada ansioso, nervioso, mojándose él también. Ella era cuidadosa con las manos y apenas rozaban su cuello esperando a que se calmara. Cuando Sasuke notó que los pulmones le iban a estallar tuvo que soltarla y ella aprovechó para cogerlo suavemente de la cara.

- Tranquilo, Sasuke. Estamos bien.- dijo con una sonrisa compasiva.

Él la miró dolorido.

- Lo siento, no pude llegar a tiempo.- dijo él murmurando sobre sus labios, mirando sus labios.

Y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó él.

- Duerme afuera. Lo hará al menos hasta el mediodía.- dijo ella y entonces poco a poco su mirada se fue oscureciendo.

Sasuke conocía esa mirada. Era una invitación a que continuara por donde lo había dejado. La besó, mas lento pero igual de apasionado, tres meses era demasiado tiempo. Y esta vez ella le correspondió, con un hambre al principio disimulada. Pero él sabía cómo y dónde tocarla, y al poco Sakura reprimía los gemidos.

Sasuke quería tomarse su tiempo, degustarla, apreciarla pero ella siempre iba con prisas, imponiendo su ritmo frenético y salvaje, sin darle, sin darse ocasión a pensar. Y él se dejó arrastrar, como no podía ser de otro modo, había pocas cosas que Sakura no pudiera hacer con él.

Sus manos de mujer subieron por su cuello cogiéndolo del pelo y de forma abrupta fue a él al que empotraron en la pared. Sasuke era mas alto pero Sakura era mas fuerte y no era raro sentirse dominado por ella. Era una pantera feroz. La kunoichi lo despojaba de la ropa mojada mientras le mordía la mandíbula. Él jadeaba, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Pero ella no iba a dejarlo respirar y agarrándolo de abajo lo obligó a centrarse. La mano frotó en su miembro ya rígido como el hierro y él entendió. Cogiéndola de la cintura se la sentó sobre sus caderas a horcajadas y al chocar los sexos ambos soltaron un alarido de placer reprimido. Sasuke volvió a girarse y la empujó contra la pared. Sakura se abrazó a su cuello y escondió la cara en su pelo negro mientras él la bombeaba con violencia. Fue rápido, demasiado, pero liberador. Sakura se desprendió del estrés de la última noche y Sasuke del miedo a perderla.

Después venía lo peor, al menos para Sasuke. Era un ritual triste y frío en el que ella se separaba de él y sin mirarlo a la cara comenzaba a vestirse. Podía ver en sus ojos verdes la indiferencia y él tuvo que mojarse la cara para no golpearla. En esos momentos la odiaba, pero duraba poco. Cuando volvía a mirarla y veía las cicatrices y las señales en su cuerpo, su ira se diluía. Y entonces lo odiaba a él, por dejarla, por morirse y dejarla sola.

…...

- ¿Cómo están tus hijos?- preguntó mas tarde Sakura con una media sonrisa mientras encendía una hoguera. Él había conseguido algunos peces y la miraba limpiarlos, serio sentado bajo un árbol .

- Están bien, el mayor ya ha despertado el Sharingan.- la mirada se desvió hacia el niño que dormía a pierna suelta . Era sobrecogedor el parecido. Ninguno de sus hijos se le parecía tanto.

- ¿Pero...?- dijo ella curiosa -¿Kento no tiene cuatro años?

Sasuke asintió.

- Casi cinco, es de la edad de Sakumo.

Sasuke volvió la vista a la joven con el pecho hinchido de orgullo. Sakura sonreía de medio lado.

- Estarás contento.- dijo ella tras dejar la hoguera y sentarse a su lado. Era pocas las veces que Sakura buscaba su calor y reprimió las ganas de echarle el brazo por lo alto.

- ¿Y Naomi?

- Ella está bien. Está embarazada de nuevo.- dijo él. Y Sakura sacudió la cabeza de buen humor.

- Pobre chica, piensas exprimirla como a una naranja ¿verdad?

- Ella no se ha quejado aun.- dijo él seductor, mirándola a los ojos. No pudo evitar que al tenerla tan cerca la vista se le fuera a sus labios.

Sakura escapó de su mirada magnética regresando la atención a su hijo.

- ¿Te importa si duermo un poco?- dijo ella echando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Él soltó un umm y al poco sólo se escuchaba la respiración tranquila de ella. Sasuke la miró. Si no fuera por la sombra púrpura bajo sus ojos y su chacra bajo mínimos parecería que echaba un siesta por pura pereza. Era una táctica que había adquirido en esos años de vida perra. Nunca mostrar debilidad.

Pasó despacio el brazo tras la espalda y la acercó mas a él. Sakura gruñó entre sueños y Sasuke sonrió. Hasta durmiendo era arisca con él. Miró al niño. De nuevo se había desarropado y dormía panza arriba desnudo. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse y taparlo pero Sakura se despertaría. Así que dado que aun no hacía frío optó por no moverse. Ver a Sakumo tan tranquilo le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios. Él era inocente y no tenía la culpa de que su madre tuviera que viajar continuamente para protegerlo. Pero el parecido a su padre era tan inquietante que no podía evitar que el niño le repeliera. El propio sentir hacia Kakashi lo contrariaba, si bien, por razones obvias hacia años que no era santo de su devoción, cuando se encontró por primera vez con Sakura después de haber desaparecido y le dijo que había muerto, se sintió profundamente mal. Siempre había tenido la percepción de que era de esa clase de intocables como su hermano Itachi a los que nadie podía vencer. Y que fuera precisamente Tobi quién lo hiciera pues le removía por dentro, como si él mismo hubiera tenido que ver. Quizás era su conciencia. Hubiera estado bien calmar esa rara sensación descuartizando a ese malnacido pero por desgracia llegaba tarde. Sakura ya lo había hecho por él. Literalmente, según dijeron los informes de Naruto.

Quiso despejar su mente mirando a la kunoichi que dormía sobre él. Tras el baño, se había puesto un yukata sencillo de algodón gris. No sabía por que había cogido la costumbre de vestir como un hombre, suponía que para pasar desapercibida, por el mismo motivo que se teñía el pelo de oscuro. Pero viendo sus senos rosados sobresaliendo descarados bajo el cruce de telas era muy difícil pensar que engañaba a nadie. Y de nuevo su cabello rosa. Cogió un mechón entre sus dedos. Hacía tiempo que no la veía con su color natural, y a él le sorprendió encontrarlo agradable. De niña le había dado un aspecto de muñeca frágil y ahora..., ahora la echaba de menos.

- ¿Qué haces?

Sasuke miró frente suyo. Sakumo se había despertado y lo miraba a solo un paso con cara de pocos amigos. Ni siquiera lo había oído llegar.

- Guarda silencio chico. Tu madre necesita descansar.

El niño lo retó con la mirada. Solía hacerlo y aunque delante de Sakura le guardaba respeto en las ocasiones en que se encontraban solos no dudaba en mostrarle su aversión. Era un gallito de pelea.

Sin decir una palabra se arrodilló frente a su madre y le abrió el yukata. Y Sasuke los ojos de par en par. Quiso desviar la mirada hasta que vio el vendaje que cruzaba entre los pechos. El niño con una habilidad pasmosa descubrió la espalda y le sacó las vendas. Sakura se movió incómoda y se despertó, pero no dijo nada, solo mirar lo que su hijo hacía. Sakumo en total silencio se dedicó a deshacer las vendas, aplicar un ungüento en la espalda y a volver a colocar un vendaje limpio. Sasuke estaba con la boca abierta. A su edad él, ante una herida, como cuando se caía y se le pelaban las rodillas, solo era capaz de llorar y esperar a que Itachi lo cargara a la espalda. Sakura sonreía con orgullo y mirando a Sasuke le guiñó un ojo. Éste los rodó quitandole importancia, pero era imposible no reconocer las capacidades del niño.

- Ya está.- dijo por fin Sakumo al terminar.

Sakura asintió y le acarició el pelo.

- Gracias.

El niño solo se alzó de hombros como si no supiera de lo que hablaba y se alejó con las vendas sucias. No sin antes lanzar una mirada oscura hacia el ninja mayor. No pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos adultos.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta.- dijo Sakura mientras se ponía en pie.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

- Me pregunto por qué le caeré tan mal.

La joven lo miró como si estuviera loco. Tampoco es que le cayera mal a todo el mundo ¿no? Al final ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con pocas ganas.

- Es normal. Al fin y al cabo solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. - dijo convencida de lo que decía.- Vamos a comer.

Sasuke la vio alejarse hacia la hoguera ¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas así? Sakura parecía estar viviendo el destino de otra persona. Ella estaba destinada a ser dulce y feliz al cobijo de su aldea, no huyendo de asesinos y cazadores, ganando tiempo hasta que su hijo se hiciera adulto y pudiera defenderse por si mismo. Todo por el capricho de un megalómano. Y con un suspiro se acercó a ellos para comer algo de ese pescado.

…...

Sasuke los acompañó ladera abajo. Sakumo corría delante de ellos mas contento. Sakura tenía razón. El niño solo necesitaba ver a su madre despierta y con buena salud para ser un feliz como cualquier chico corriente de su edad.

- Él me pregunta por ti a veces.- comentó Sasuke de repente. Vio los hombros de su compañera tensarse.

- Dile que estamos bien.- dijo ella. Su voz sonó fría pero el dolor se filtraba entre las palabras.- Dile también que deje de seguirnos. Con la escoria del Sonido ya tengo bastante.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con humor.

- Estamos hablando de Naruto. Si te quiere de regreso en Konoha, créeme, lo conseguirá, tarde temprano. Y mas aun ahora que es Hokage.

Sakura se puso a la defensiva.

- Yo no voy buscando poder, ni venganza ni cambiarme de ojos, Sasuke. Yo protejo a mi hijo y a mi aldea.- Y caminó mas rápido dejándolo atrás.- Dile que tendrá que matarme antes de ponerle la mano encima a Sakumo.

El hombre gruñó. Se lo tenía merecido ¿Quién le mandaba hacer de intermediario de ese idiota? Si ella quería seguir su via crucis sola y sin ayuda pues haya ella. La kunoichi alcanzó al chiquillo y le revolvió el pelo. Sakumo salió corriendo.

Era sencillo intentarse engañarse a si mismo pero por desgracia Sakura y el niño eran mas importantes para él de lo que le hubiera gustado.

- ¿ Cuándo te encontraste con los del Sonido?

Parecía que Sakura iba a ignorarlo, pero fue ralentizando el paso hasta que quedó a su altura de nuevo.

- Hace mas de un mes. Pero fueron pocos y solo rastreaban. Mientras Kabuto esté al mando no hay peligro.

Sasuke la miró contrariado. Sakura padecía del síndrome de Estocolmo. O quizás tenía razón y ese mierda de medic-nin velaba por la cabeza de su compañera. Desde luego si algo le pasaba a esa basura se levantaría la veda y Sakura estaría realmente en aprietos.

Al llegar a los arrozales sus caminos se separarían. Él tenía que regresar a su aldea y volver a la vida cotidiana. Sakumo se perdía entre los arroyos y volvía mojado hasta la cintura. Sakura no hacía mas que sonreír. Era su debilidad y lo consentía. Sakumo le devolvió la sonrisa y Sasuke pudo ver que no era tan parecido a Kakashi como pensaba. Él nunca pudo ver bajo la máscara pero había una tristeza en sus ojos, tan parecida a la suya, que hacía imposible una sonrisa así en el ninja copia. Esa sonrisa radiante y alegre era de Sakura. De la Sakura de los buenos tiempos. Ahora su boca de mujer era cálida y reconfortante pero había perdido la inocencia y la alegría. Kakashi se las llevó.

Por fin el camino se abrió en dos.

- Ten cuidado, Sasuke.- dijo ella mirándolo por encima del hombro. A pesar de todo se preocupaban uno por el otro.

El ninja se alzó de hombros como si con él sobraran las prevenciones.

- ¿Necesitáis algo?- dijo riendo entre dientes. Sakura le lanzó una de esas miradas que podrían atemorizar al mas aguerrido pero para Sasuke era de broma. La primera y única vez que le ofreció dinero si se asustó de verdad, esa mujercita de pelo rosa lo golpeó tan fuerte en la mandíbula que sintió despegarse la cabeza del cuerpo. Para colmo tuvo que esperar un día entero con la mandíbula desencajada a que se le pasara en enfado y se dignara a curarlo. Claro que él se desquitó por la noche follándola hasta que fue a ella a la que se le desencajó la boca.

Sasuke la miró sugestivo. Ella gruñó y se marchó. Sakumo le lanzó una mirada curiosa a ambos y sin decir palabra fue tras su madre.

Mientras la veía alejarse fue frunciendo el ceño. Sakura era buena ocultando su rastro. Si no quería volver a llegar tarde la siguiente vez que el Jubi despertara tendría que buscar la forma de seguirle la pista a distancia. Realizó una invocación y un halcón se posó en su hombro.

- Síguelos sin que te detecten.

El animal alzó el vuelo. Sasuke tras un profundo suspiró comenzó su regreso a Suna. Tenía pendiente una investigación. El asalto a los aposentos del Kazekage tenía a todos nerviosos.


	4. Chapter 4

**_La cuarta voz es la Sakura del pasado. Aviso de que el capítulo es violento._**

Sakura cerraba los ojos con tanta fuerza que la sangre le golpeaba las sienes como un yunque.

Todo era una pesadilla. Todo era mentira. Paralizada por el miedo, encogida contra la pared asquerosa, no sentía mas que frío en la espalda. Pero por mas que apretara los ojos no podía borrar la imagen de Kakashi asesinado por Tobi. Y lo oía. El grito de dolor era tan desgarrador que le abría las entrañas en canal. Ese sonido horrible estaba tan adentro de ella que retumbaba una y otra vez en las paredes de su cráneo como un eco interminable. Se oprimió la cabeza con ambas manos, se la reventaría con tal de dejar de escucharlo morir. De repente un sonido se deslizó a través de su mente nublada. Algo metálico. Un cerrojo oxidado descorriéndose.

Abrió los ojos y no vio mas que penumbra. Y unos pies acercarse a ella. La bilis subió por su garganta empujando su rugido demente.

- ¡Asesino!

Saltó como una pantera y con las manos desnudas se abalanzó sobre la mascara naranja. Y a mitad del salto los músculos se volvieron de mantequilla y la fuerza se evaporó sin mas. Cayó de rodillas, y apoyándose con las palmas de las manos en el suelo sucio de la celda, luchó por respirar. No podía ni sujetar el aire en los pulmones. Se miró el muslo. Tenía una marca a fuego, un sello que disolvía las conexiones de chacra. Dolía, quemaba como el infierno.

- Veo que el sello de Kabuto va haciendo efecto, mi querida amiga.- dijo Tobi acuclillándose frente a ella.- Te mantendrá tranquila mientras jugamos un poco.

Sakura lo miró. Tenía la vista borrosa y el flequillo húmedo sobre la cara no ayudaba. Sólo veía algo naranja y le escupió.

- Voy a matarte.- A Sakura su propia voz le sonó desconocida, era como la de otra persona, otra cosa.

El Akatsuki se limpió la saliva de la máscara.

- Muy bien, pero otro día. Ahora sé cariñosa.

Y de forma abrupta la cogió de las muñecas y la tumbó hacia atrás echándose sobre ella. Sakura gritó, la ira se escapaba inútil por su boca, pataleando, intentando quitárselo de encima. Sin un gramo de fuerza en su cuerpo, hasta el peso del hombre la asfixiaba. Sólo podía gritar, y gritar, hasta que le sangrara la garganta. Cuando lo sintió abriéndole las piernas con la rodilla, entró en pánico. De nada sirvió su formación durante tantos años como kunoichi. Un miedo ancestral tensó de forma instintiva todo su ser, y empezó a recular hacía atrás.

- Vamos, mujer, hoy estoy un poco cansado, no te pongas difícil. - Y agarrándola de las caderas tiró de ella.

- ¡No me toques!¡No me toques!- El grito se fue volviendo lamento, y el lamento, llanto, cuando vio que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Tobi la penetró de una sola vez. El dolor la paralizó, al abrirse a la fuerza su intimidad. Intentó alejar la cara, cerró los ojos, y se mordió los labios hasta que saboreó su propia sangre, recibiendo una y otra vez en su cuerpo tenso como el hierro las embestidas. Estaba tan debilitada por el miedo que el hombre pudo sujetar sus manos sobre su cabeza y sobarla. A Sakura le vinieron ganas de vomitar. Sólo momentos antes las manos de Kakashi habían estado en su lugar y Tobi estaba mancillando de forma repulsiva su recuerdo sobre su piel. Si pudiera morir, así, sin mas, ¿no sería buen momento ahora?

El rostro severo de Kakashi se filtró en su cerebro aterrorizado y abrió los ojos de golpe. Tobi jadeaba. Al menos la máscara evitaba que le echara el aliento en la cara. Y lo golpeó con la frente con todas sus fuerzas. La sacudida fue mas dura de lo que cabría esperarse, y el Akatsuki la miró sorprendido.

- ¡Voy a matarte!- Le gritó la kunoichi irguiéndose lo que podía, revolviéndose como un animal, brincando como un caballo salvaje, rechinando los dientes.

Si no hubiera llevado aquella máscara le hubiera arrancado los ojos con la boca.

- Tenlo por seguro, bastardo, que te mataré.

Por lo visto a él no le gustó que lo dijera tan convencida o quizás fue el golpe en la frente. La cogió por la nuca y la acercó a su Sharingan.

- Puedo hacer que te resulte un millón de veces mas doloroso.

- ¡Muérete ya!

Y el Tsukuyomi la tragó.

...

Sakura perdió la noción del tiempo, y no le importó. Sumergida en una sensación pútrida era como estar muerta, pero sin descanso. Los muertos no sufrían así, seguro, se consolaba su mente enferma, pensando en Kakashi. En un perpetuo letargo, su cerebro se asqueó de su cuerpo y lo evadía. Debía haber muerto y todo hubiera acabado.

Kakashi solo estuvo unos minutos bajo ese jutsu y permaneció una semana en coma. Pero Tobi calculaba hasta el último segundo en el que su mente parecía empezar a quebrarse y entonces la liberaba. Y una vez y otra la torturó. Ella sabía que aprovechaba esos momentos para violarla, lo sabía por el dolor entre sus piernas y por el olor nauseabundo que dejaba en ella. Pero el asco se podía sobrellevar. Lo que la tenía aterrada era terminar por perder la razón ¿Cuántas veces y de cuántas formas distintas tenía que ver morir a Kakashi hasta volverse loca? Las alucinaciones se sentían mas reales que la oscuridad de la celda, el olor a moho y a orín. El mundo creado por ese monstruo, en rojo y negro, se metía en la piel y continuaba disolviendo su cordura mucho después de haber salido él de la prisión. Sólo el sonido a hierro de la cancela la devolvía a realidad y de nuevo la abría de piernas y la sumergía en esa pesadilla interminable.

El Akatsuki se lo tomaba con calma y tenía mucha imaginación. Las ilusiones incluían a sus amigos unas veces y otras veces a su familia, pero siempre estaba presente Kakashi. Y Sakura tenía que ver como moría de tantas maneras distintas, que temía olvidar cual era la real. Y es que lo único que la ataba a la realidad, como un frágil hilo, era la absoluta convicción de que mataría a ese hombre de la misma forma.

De nuevo el sonido chirriante, el hierro oxidado corriéndose a un lado. Sakura empezó a arrastrarse hacia un rincón . La cogieron por los hombros y la empujaron contra la pared. Con mas suavidad de la que acostumbraban.

- Sakura.

La curiosidad le hizo abrir los ojos. Y se encontró de frente con el ojo de Orochimaru. A estas alturas ya no provocaba temor en ella, no provocaba nada.

Kabuto alargó la mano hacia su vientre y ella pegó el culo a la pared. Él, con la vista en otra parte, volvió a acercar la mano y sin tocarla aplicó su jutsu médico. La joven abrió los ojos de par en par, y sin poder detenerlas, las lágrimas corrieron por sus sucias mejillas. Ambos con la mirada alejada del otro permanecieron en silencio mientras la inflamación y las hemorragias iban sanando. Al acabar y el médico retirar su chacra Sakura no pudo contener un gemido de alivio.

- Toma, llevas dos días sin beber agua.- dijo Kabuto alargando un vaso de hierro. Ella lo miró incrédula, primero porque le daba la impresión de llevar mas tiempo allí. Y luego desconfiando del líquido que le ofrecía.

Él se la acercó a la boca. Al apartarse ella bruscamente mojó sus labios y la sed atravesó su garganta como lava. Sin ser muy consciente agarró el vaso con ambas manos y se lo bebió de golpe. Kabuto se lo llenó una vez mas. Ella se lo bebió y le alargó el recipiente vacío pidiendo mas.

- Basta, necesitas comer. Bajarás con las demás. Ahí tienes algo de ropa.

La joven no miró hacia donde señalaba.

- ¿Por qué?- gimió la mujer.

El rostro de serpiente no se inmutó. Pero ella quería saber.

- ¿Por qué?¿Por qué a Kakashi?

Hubo un leve temblor en los párpados pálidos del medic-nin. Finalmente suspiró y dijo.

- Es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea. De ahora en adelante éste será tu hogar y nosotros tu familia.

Y tras decir esto salió dejando la puerta abierta.

Sakura no reaccionaba. La convicción de Kabuto la había desarmado. Y la desesperación, hasta el momento adormilada por el dolor, empezó a devorarla sin control. Miró sus manos. Moriría antes de seguir ahí.

Pero entonces las manos comenzaron a picarle. Las cerró y las abrió y la garganta de Tobi apareció entre ellas. Era una alucinación producto del continuo estrés al que su cerebro estaba siendo sometido. O un vaticinio. La angustia fue pasando, fue mutando, fue volviéndose otra cosa mas oscura, agría y obstinada. Un odio básico y visceral.

Miró a su lado. Había una túnica de sarga y unas sandalias de esparto.

...

Sakura se adentró en los pasillos que parecían cavernas apunto de derrumbarse. Se podía llegar al resto de presas con solo seguir su olor. Muy parecido al suyo pero mas rancio.

Cuando llegó al final del túnel la escena la sobrecogió. Un centenar de mujeres se peleaban por las migajas que les lanzaban desde arriba los carceleros. Todas estaban a medio vestir y la mayoría estaban descalzadas. Por lo visto había recibido un trato de favor por parte de Kabuto. Nadie se percató de su presencia. Estaban demasiado centradas en robarse algo de alimento entre ellas.

A pesar del aturdimiento causado por las constantes torturas de Tobi empezó a comprender donde estaba y porque.

Akatsuki o lo que quedaba de ellos había seguido con su plan enfermizo sin que la Hoja y el resto de países se percatara. Usando a las mujeres que no se pudieron rescatar como hembras de cría, creaban recipientes aptos para los bijuu.

Buscó embarazadas pero no las encontró. Lo que si descubrió es que a varias les faltaba una mano. Instintivamente se frotó la muñeca derecha.

Desde luego no iba comer nada de esa escoria pisoteada pero cubriéndose la espalda con las paredes laterales se fue acercando para investigar la construcción. De forma circular solo había una entrada a nivel del suelo pero según iba subiendo la vista llegó a contar hasta cinco terrazas concéntricas cada vez mas pequeñas donde se distinguían a los guardias, ninjas del Sonido. No había ventilación, lo que explicaba que el ambiente fuera irrespirable. La oscuridad era casi total, solo algunas antorchas evitaban que las mujeres chocaran entre si. Y con esa poca luz pudo ver en las presas la misma marca que tenía ella en el muslo.

Ese maldito jutsu disolvía el chacra volviéndolo inestable. Para ella como para cualquier kunoichi, si no se podía concentrar y dirigir la energía con libertad, la fuerza se limitaba a la adquirida en los entrenamientos. Y ella no tenía en esos momentos ganas ni de caminar. Sólo una necesidad aguda y perforante la empujaba a buscar una vía de escape. Tenía que ser capaz de pedir auxilio a la Hoja.

De repente se dio cuenta de que su presencia había sido percibida. La comida se había acabado con rapidez y ahora ella era la novedad. Ella y su condenado pelo rosa.

Todas las mujeres la miraban y la habían comenzado a rodear. Se sentía como una manada de depredadores que la recorrían de arriba a abajo con la mirada, perdida y desesperada. Sakura se puso en guardia.

Las primeras que se lanzaron habían sido kunoichis, se delataron de inmediato en el ataque, en silencio estudiaban las reacciones de la nueva para atraparla. Pero los movimientos eran lentos y nada precisos, era como si estuvieran borrachas. La pelirrosa pensó que era a causa de la debilidad. Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaban hacinadas, probablemente años. Y ella estaba relativamente mas fresca. Así que pudo esquivarlas con facilidad. Algunas eran mancas y otras tenían claros signos de tortura en sus rostros.

Sakura intentaba no herirlas pero el número de contrincantes iba aumentando y ella no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que salir de allí ya. El grupo que se había quedado atrás se unió a la pelea y la cosa se puso complicada. Eran civiles y gritaban furiosas.

- ¡Cogedla, cogedla!

Sakura cada vez rechazaba los golpes con mas violencia y el desgaste comenzó a hacer mella. Hasta que recibió el primer puñetazo en la cara. El golpe la empujó algunos metros y la detuvo una patada en los riñones. Iba a caer de rodillas pero la cogieron del cuello y la alzaron al vuelo.

Abrió los ojos. Una mujer enorme con la cara desencajada le apretaba la garganta con todas sus fuerzas. Sakura miró hacia lo alto. Los carceleros permanecían impasibles como esperando algo. El resto de la jauría siguió gritando, azuzándo para que terminara de rompérselo. Otras se unieron y la golpeaban repetidamente en cualquier parte, en el pecho, la espalda, el estómago... De repente algo dentro de ella latió y una fuerza telúrica rugió en su interior. Levantó las dos manos y golpeó a su agresora en la cara interna de los codos partiendole los brazos. La mujer se echó para atrás gritando. Al poner el primer pie en el suelo la pelirrosa se giro sobre si misma y atacó a las mujeres a matar. No tardaron mucho en salir en desbandada. Pero a Sakura ya no la detenía nadie. Golpeaba sin cesar a su victima hasta que esta perdía el conocimiento y se tiraba a por otra. Una ansia venenosa le fue nublando la razón y solo encontraba satisfacción machacando a esas desconocidas. La euforia la fue cautivando, reventar a esas desconocidas era delicioso, ahogar la pena en el dolor de otro era muy seductor. Ellas pagarían por lo que le habían hecho a Kakashi.

Iba a abrirle la cabeza a una con una piedra pero alguien le sujetó la mano. Miró a la valiente que se atrevía a tocarla pero se encontró con un frustrado Kabuto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le gritó el hombre.

Sakura abrió los ojos perpleja ¿Qué quería decir? Y miró a su alrededor. Varias yacían muertas y otras gemían arrinconadas contra la pared. Pero todas la miraban con expresión aterrorizada. La kunoichi empezó a reír de forma histérica y demente.

- ¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejar que me mataran?

Kabuto aprovechó que la tenía cogida por la muñeca para ponerla en pie. Sakura soltó a su victima pero no la piedra. En el pueblo algunos niños aplastaban serpientes con rocas como aquella.

-Tú no eres como ellas, Sakura. No eres un animal.

La joven frunció el ceño. Era el colmo del cinismo.

- ¿Y quién las ha vuelto así?- dijo señalándolas con intención.

Kabuto la soltó y empezó a caminar.

- No voy a discutir aquí contigo. Sígueme. Te llevaré a otra parte.

A pesar de todo, Sakura le tomó la palabra. Ya les había enseñado quién mandaba pero sabía que en el momento en que cerrara un ojo la degollarían. Según se alejaba se dio cuenta de algo. Esas mujeres estaban fuera de la humanidad, al otro lado, en un camino de no retorno. Y ella por un momento había cruzado esa linea. Y se asustó. Tenía que salir de allí.

…...

Los nuevos aposentos no podían llamarse reales pero al menos no olían a corrupción. Y era difícil teniendo en cuenta que no había ninguna ventilación. Sospechaba que estaban bajo tierra, no era posible que no entrara ni un solo rayo de sol por ninguna parte. Y había un camastro. Bueno, dos. La celda era compartida. Lo supo al ver a una joven sentada en el suyo. Se asustó al ver a Kabuto y se arrinconó en la cama con las rodillas flexionadas.

- Te quedarás aquí de momento. -le dijo el medic-nin a la kunoichi ignorando a la otra presa.- No te corresponde aun, pero es mas seguro.

- Puedo cuidarme sola.- gruñó la pelirrosa.

- No es por ti por quien me preocupo. - dijo el hombre. Sakura vio un destello de humor en sus ojos amarillos y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba entre locos.

Cuando la serpiente se marchó cerrando la cancela tras él, se centró en la mujer sentada frente a ella. Era mas joven, por lo que dedujo que fue secuestrada siendo una niña. La miraba entre desconfiada y curiosa. Pero no desprendía ese aura demente de las demás presas.

La pelirrosa se sentó en lo que iba a ser su cama, pensando que no debía tener muy buen aspecto después de la pelea de perras. Se frotó el cuello. No tardaría en ponerse negro como el carbón.

Finalmente la chica habló.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no llega alguien nuevo.- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa . A Sakura su voz le sonó como la de los ángeles. Algo se rompió dentro de ella y empezó a temblar. Se ocultó bajo el flequillo pero no pudo detener el llanto silencioso.

La joven se levantó y se sentó junto a la recién llegada.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Ya no te harán mas daño. Ni a ti ni a tu bebé.- decía mientras le frotaba con cariño la espalda.

Sakura alzó la vista y parpadeó sacudiéndose las lágrimas.

- No estoy embarazada.

La chica la miró confundida.

- ¿Aun no? - Y preguntó con cautela.- ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

Sakura bajó la mirada. La joven estaba embarazada de poco tiempo pero su vientre había empezado a hincharse entre sus delgadas caderas. La joven se cubrió protectora con los brazos. La kunoichi la miró de nuevo a la cara, no quería perder su confianza.

- En el otro lado querían matarme.- dijo señalando tras la celda. Intentó que su voz sonara sincera y tranquilizadora. Y surgió efecto.

La joven miró hacia el exterior.

- Vaya, se están poniendo las cosas tensas por allí.

- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Sakura.

La chica la miró de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en su pelo.

- Te han cogido hace poco ¿verdad? No había oído hablar de nadie con el pelo rosa.- y cogió un mechón con suavidad.

La kunoichi se alejó sutilmente, era pronto para familiaridades.

- He estado sola hasta ahora y por lo visto no les caí bien.

La joven meditó durante un instante si hablar o no.

- Son las que no logran embarazarse.

Sakura abrió la boca estupefacta ¿A eso se resumía todo?

- A otras las mantiene aparte porque no dejaron crecer sus barrigas.

La pelirrosa asintió comprendiendo y empezó a sentir lastima por ellas. Un poco.

- Es mejor dejarlo hacer, y criar a los niños. _Él_ te trata mejor y te da de comer.

En el interior de la kunoichi las tripas empezaron a revolverse, en una mezcla de hambre, asco y odio. Tobi era un demonio.

- Pero si desobedeces y pierdes al bebe o lo matas al nacer, vuelves al principio y Kabuto sigue torturándote.- terminó de decir abrazándose a si misma sobrecogida por los recuerdos.

La kunoichi analizó a su compañera de celda. Era bonita, de piel tostada y cabello claro. A la luz del sol se vería dorado como el de Naruto. Sus ojos claros eran bastante inocentes a pesar de todo. Era inconcebible. Y lo que mas agradeció era ver que a simple vista no había cicatrices ni señales de violencia.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

La chica salió de su estupor.

- Chihiro.

- Yo soy Sakura.- dijo la kunoichi intentando parecer agradable.

- Claro. No podía ser de otra forma.- rió bajito Chihiro mirando su pelo.

Sakura se alzó de hombros y rió también. La risa de ambas perdió fuelle con rapidez pero fue sanadora. La pelirrosa miró a su compañera con cariño.

- Me alegro de haberte conocido. Aunque sea en una mierda de sitio como este.

La chica asintió complacida.

- Yo también.

…...

Los comedores de las presas embarazadas era distintos, se les podía llamar comedores. Sakura se empezaba a acostumbrar a la falta de oxigeno y luz, y vio las bandejas metálicas donde una fila de presas se servían su ración. Sus tripas sonaron vergonzosamente. Chihiro rió.

- No te cortes, Sakura, podrás comer hasta que te hartes.- dijo la joven empujándola con la mano en el hombro.

La kunoichi se dejó guiar sin quitar la vista a su espalda. Mientras caminaban entre las mesas, la pelirrosa sintió la mirada curiosa de las demás mujeres. No había animadversión en ellas. Caminaron un poco. Chihiro buscaba a alguien.

- Mamá.- dijo de repente. Sakura se congeló. La muchacha saludaba a una mujer mayor con el mismo cabello de color trigo. No pudo evitar fijarse en su abultado vientre.

La mujer levantó la vista de su plato de comida y regaló una sonrisa amarga a su hija. Y entonces vio a la joven que venía con ella.

- ¿Y tú?

Sakura se tensó.

- Es mi nueva compañera de celda, mamá. Se llama Sakura.- dijo Chihiro empujándola un poco hacia la mesa.

La kunoichi bajó la cabeza a modo de saludo y la mas mayor respondió igual.

- Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres.- terminó de decir la mujer señalando enfrente suyo. Las mujeres que compartían mesa le hicieron sitio sin levantar la cabeza.

- Vamos, - dijo Chihiro animandola de nuevo para que se sentara -, te traeré algo.- Y se alejó hacia las bandejas .

Sakura se sentó frente a su madre. No podía relajarse, tenía la sensación de que de un momento a otro se le iban a saltar encima. Pero fijándose detenidamente en las mujeres que la rodeaban se dio cuenta de que eso era poco probable. La mayoría estaban en avanzado estado de gestación. La kunoichi ahogó un gruñido interior.

Tobi no podía ser tan fértil ¿Realmente todos esos bebes iban a ser portadores del Sharingan? Observó con disimulo las puertas y las escaleras. Ninjas del Sonido.

- Eres una kunoichi. - dijo de repente la mujer rubia.

Sakura la miró duramente. Sería mejor para ella mantener la boca cerrada.

- No me mires así.- amenazó Chiharu . Las demás mujeres se echaron a un lado despacio. - Eres demasiado evidente. Si no andas con cuidado tendrás que aprender a comer con una mano.

La pelirrosa no comprendía.

- A las kunoichis les cortan una mano para que no puedan realizar sellos.

Sakura apretó los puños bajo la mesa. Aun había veces que sentía el vacío en su antebrazo derecho.

- Pero con esta mierda en el muslo es imposible controlar el chacra.- dijo la pelirrosa.

La mujer mayor la miró con detenimiento. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz. Sakura sintió como la analizaba y empezó a incomodarse. Esa mujer también había recibido algún tipo de adiestramiento.

- No hay nada imposible, pequeña.- dijo la mujer finalmente.- Ya te darás cuenta conforme vayan pasando los días. Si sobrevives, claro.- dijo volviendo la atención a su comida.

Sakura escuchó al animal dentro de ella gruñir de nuevo. No aguantaba las amenazas. Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Notaba que estaba cambiando, algo interior arañaba las paredes queriendo salir y tomar el control. Pero había visto el resultado poco antes y no lo iba a permitir. Sus fuerzas estaban reservadas para Tobi.

- Toma, ya no queda solomillo ni caviar.- dijo Chihiro que había llegado en ese momento mientras le ponía un plato delante.

Sakura la miró, miró el plato y de nuevo a ella.

- ¿Quieres que coma esto?- dijo perpleja. Era una masa gris sin forma ni olor, no podía intuirse con que ingredientes se había elaborado.

La joven rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba junto a su madre.

- A la víbora le gusta que mantengamos la linea.- dijo bajito. Recibió un codazo por parte de su madre. La joven se metió una cucharada del menjunje incitándola a imitarla.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se metió una cucharada de golpe. El asco no llegó. Era totalmente insípido, como masticar un pedazo de plástico. Y se lo tragó. De repente su estómago se retorció dolorosamente. No sabía si era a causa del "alimento" o del hambre. Y probó suerte con otra cucharada. Para su sorpresa el dolor comenzó a menguar.

- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Chihiro guiñándole un ojo picara.- No está tan mal después de todo.

Sakura la miró de mal humor pero no dejó de comer hasta que el plato de hierro relució. Sólo entonces levantó la cara. Las demás mujeres la miraban intentando contener la risa. Debía resultar cómica. Miró enfrente. Los ojos de Chiharu eran ahora mas cálidos. A Sakura se le encogió el corazón y desvió la mirada. Era cómo la miraba Tsunade, a veces.

Los recuerdos de la Hoja la golpearon de repente, con el hambre aplacada, la siguiente necesidad se volvió mas urgente. La libertad.

**_Viendo los últimos acontecimientos en el manga sentí la tentación de copiar la identidad de Madara/Tobi/(spolier) pero decidí no hacerlo. Aun no sé por qué. Supongo que mi Tobi es demasiado H.P._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Comienza el segundo movimiento de esta sinfonía. Espero que esté gustando. Gracias a todos los que sacan tiempo para comentar los capitulos. Un abrazo. **_

_**Por cierto, estoy por ir a Japón y darle a Mashashi con un palo en la frente por el capi de esta semana ¿Os apuntais alguna?**_

Las murallas que rodeaban Suna la protegían de las tormentas de arena, de los animales del desierto y de los ladrones. De los ladrones como Sakura. Aquella noche no había luna y la oscuridad era total, solo interrumpida levemente por el tímido tintineo de alguna estrella. Y por sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Acostumbrados a la oscuridad, sus pupilas se dilataban como las de un felino. Y como tal, trepó por las paredes de adobe.

Ocultando su chacra, se limitaba a movimientos limpios y elásticos, dejando que la fuerza centrífuga la impulsara cada vez mas alto. Los años de entrenamiento y la necesidad de disimular su chacra continuamente generaron un ascenso silencioso e invisible. Arriba la esperaba la guardia reforzada de la villa de la Arena.

Al llegar a la primera torre de vigilancia, se introdujo con suavidad por una de las ventanas, aterrizando de cuclillas tras una caja de madera. Dos ninjas daban rondas. Uno de espaldas y el otro de frente. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron dos cuerpos caer inertes al suelo. Sakura con rapidez sacó los kunai de sus gargantas y se dispuso a salir de allí. Pero al querer tirar del pomo de la puerta notó un chacra distinto. Una energía distinta a la de los guardias. Al otro lado alguien había colocado sellos de explosivos.

La kunoichi chasqueó la lengua. La estaban esperando pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse y regresar. Así que cubriéndose aun mas la cabeza con la capucha y subiéndose la máscara le dio una patada a la puerta y saltó a través de la explosión. Con los brazos cruzados delante de la cara atravesó las llamas y las esquirlas de madera.

El estallido no fue muy grande, era solo una señal de alarma y al poco el fuego se apagó. Pero ella no se quedó a mirarlo. Corrió y corrió bajo el cielo nocturno buscando una entrada a la aldea. Las voces de los guardias alertados se acercaban y el Kazekage iba a ser avisado.

- ¡Ésta ahí!- escuchó la kunoichi antes de saltar en caída libre por una de las almenas hacia la ciudad de Suna.

La mujer se escurrió entre las calles estrechas y vacías vigilando los tejados con el rabillo del ojo. El tiempo era su enemigo, y acumulando chacra en sus piernas cruzó la aldea como una exhalación. Los ninjas de la muralla la seguían de cerca pero no lo suficiente para alcanzarla. Era un especialista, un escapista. Lo supieron en cuanto cruzó las primeras barreras de shinobi dejando un reguero de sangre como un fantasma mortal.

Pero el fantasma se detuvo de repente al ver quien le esperaba frente al hogar del Kage. El cuerpo de policía liderado por su capitán. Sakura reprimió una risa sarcástica al ver el paí-paí rojo y blanco en el uniforme del oficial. Sasuke y su obsesión por los abanicos.

- Entrégate. Estás rodeado.

Su voz sonó realmente amenazadora y ella bajó la cabeza. De reojo vio como poco a poco llegaban los guardias de la muralla con la lengua fuera.

Para sorpresa de todos, el ninja enmascarado se echó las manos a la espalda sacando dos espadas curvas y se lanzó al ataque. Podría parecer un suicidio por la diferencia de número. Hasta que los hombres empezaron a caer uno tras otro. Con precisión quirúrgica el asesino fue diseccionando a los ninjas de la Arena. Sasuke frunció el ceño, era un enemigo excepcional pero lo que hizo que se le erizaran los pelillos de la nuca fue su manejo con las dos espadas. Él lo había visto antes. Y despertó el Sharingan. Y maldijo. Y se lanzó hacia el falso shinobi con la katana desenvainada.

Sakura lo vio venir corriendo dejando atrás su habitual compostura y supo que la había descubierto. Empujó a su victima de turno y recibió el embiste de Sasuke con ambas espadas cruzadas.

- Mierda, Sakura.- le gruñó el moreno frente a su boca separados solo por los hierros.

- Sólo es trabajo, Sasuke.-murmuró la kunoichi bajo la máscara negra.

El Uchija volvió a maldecir al ver su sonrisa desvergonzada en sus ojos verdes. Y empezaron a pelear.

Sakura era mas fuerte y había aprendido a ser mas rápida concentrando chacra en su sistema nervioso. Sasuke tuvo que forzar al máximo el Sharingan para evitar que lo degollara, una y otra vez. Se conocían desde hacía tanto que aquello podría haberse vuelto un baile algo monótono. Pero al Uchija la vida cómoda le había pasado factura y ella tenía que debatirse cada día entre la vida y la muerte, siempre caminando sobre el filo de la navaja.

Los hierros chocaban poco, ella era felina y evadía los lances con agilidad. Su ex-compañero empezó a ponerse nervioso, se notaba que no quería herirla, pero tampoco iba a dejarla pasar. Estaba furioso y Sakura le encontró muy sexy.

Sasuke intentaba mirarla una vez mas a los ojos pero Sakura no iba dejarse atrapar por un jutsu ocular. Evitaba sus ojos inyectados en sangre como a la peste.

La pelea empezó a demorarse demasiado, así que la kunoichi recurrió al plan B. En uno de los lances con la wakizashi, dejó que la espada pasara por lo alto del hombro de Sasuke sin herirlo y bajándose la máscara con rapidez lo besó. La única reacción de Sasuke fue parpadear, aturdido al sentir los labios carnosos y húmedos de ese demonio saborear los suyos. Sakura sonrió sobre su boca y murmuró sensual.

- No me lo tomes en cuenta.- Y lo golpeó en el pecho estrellándolo contra la pared de atrás.

Mientras se subía la máscara y entraba en la casa de Gaara, lo vio levantarse sacudiendo la cabeza mareado. Sakura rió para sí. Sus besos solían causar ese efecto.

Como imaginaba, a esas alturas Gaara la estaba esperando. Él, Temari y Kankuro. A ella no le hubiera gustado llegar tan lejos. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Tenía que terminar el trabajo por el que había cobrado si no quería que fuera su cabeza la que rodara. Pensó en Sakumo y frunció el ceño. Mientras que fuera un niño, no podría darse el lujo de morir. Y vio llegar las olas de arena.

El palacete de Gaara daba poco espacio para moverse y los documentos estaban tras ellos, en una de las habitaciones del fondo. Si se enzarzaba en una pelea estaría perdida. Así que se concentró solamente en pasar a través de ellos. Pero no iba a ser sencillo.

Kankuro mandó sus marionetas. Los títeres se turnaban con los brazos de arena intentando capturarla. Sakura esquivó los ataques con relativa facilidad, no era muy distintos de los de Sasori y ella ahora era mas experimentada. La madera era poco flexible y con unos golpes certeros los muñecos explotaron hecho añicos. Aprovechando la nube de polvo se presentó frente al chico y lo noqueó. Temari gritó al ver a su hermano caer y Sakura pensó que sería la siguiente en atacar.

Pero la arena se volvió mas violenta y empezó a destruir todo a su alrededor. Sakura no dejaba de observar. Con suerte abrirían un atajo hacia los documentos. La rubia desplegó su abanico y le mandó cientos de kunai. La pelirrosa tuvo el tiempo justo de guardar las espadas y formar con sus manos un escudo de chacra de forma cóncava. Los kunai resbalaron por su superficie y fueron enviados de vuelta como bumerán obligando a Gaara a cubrir a su hermana con una barrera de arena. Y el quedó sin defensa. Vio venir al enemigo hacia él como un torpedo. Lanzó varias lenguas de arena pero quedó perplejo. La velocidad del ninja distorsionaba su imagen y parecía estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, avanzando sin parar. Las esquivaba y corría sobre ellas acercándose sin remedio cada vez mas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lograba hacer eso. El enemigo lo arrastró como un huracán y clavando el codo en su pecho lo empotró en la pared derrumbandola . Antes de perder el conocimiento el pelirrojo murmuró.

- ¿Quién eres?- Pero no hubo respuesta y sucumbió a la oscuridad.

Tardó poco en volver en si, Temari lo sacudía por los hombros nerviosa. El ninja de negro había desaparecido atravesando el muro derruido. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el interior de su casa.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del Hokage, el ninja los esperaba en cuclillas en la ventana. Por un momento los ojos celestes de Gaara se cruzaron con los verdes del desconocido. Entonces éste se despidió agitando el rollo robado y saltó.

- ¡Se escapa!- gritó Temari corriendo hacia la ventana. Era tarde, el ladrón ya había desaparecido en la noche del desierto. Frustrada se giró esperando ordenes de su hermano pero no llegaron las que ella esperaba.

- Temari, avisa a la Hoja.- dijo muy serio sin moverse. La rubia no comprendió el motivo de involucrar a otra aldea y miró de nuevo al exterior buscando respuestas.

…...

Sakura corrió en dirección contraria a la que había tomado para entrar en la aldea, buscando refugio entre las dunas del desierto. La noche era totalmente opaca y la protegió de los ojos ansiosos de sus perseguidores , durante un tiempo.

A unos pocos kilómetros de Suna se encontró de frente con unos viejos conocidos. El clan Kaguya.

Si Kimimaro pensó que era el último de su clan, era porque no había echado un vistazo a las mazmorras de Suna. El anterior Kazekage era muy aficionado a los experimentos, no solo con su hijo, si no con cualquiera que poseyera kekkei genkai.

Sakura apretó las muelas. No había sido buena idea salir por detrás.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar.- dijo el líder de los únicos cuatro supervivientes. Sakura se encorvó esperando el ataque. Aun recordaba el tajo en la espalda.

No en vano era el cabecilla de ese pequeño grupo de mercenarios. El tipo media casi tres metros y sus manos eran hormigón armado. Y si quería escurrirse de nuevo de entre sus dedos tendría que jugar bien sus cartas, unas nuevas.

- Creo que tienes algo que nos pertenece.- dijo Wataru.

Sakura se pasó la mano por la cintura palpando el pergamino bajo el uniforme. Debió enterrarlo en el desierto y volver mas tarde por él.

- Ya me pareció raro no encontrarte en el palacio de Gaara.- silbó la mujer entre dientes.- No eres mas que un perrito faldero. A que saben sus pies, ¿perrito? ¿Cómo sabe la arena después de lamerla durante todo el día?

Wataru frunció el ceño y uno de sus hombres dio un paso adelante.

- Quieto, - dijo el líder deteniéndolo con el brazo por delante -, no entres en sus provocaciones. Solo intenta distraernos para escapar como la otra vez.

Y le dijo a ella :

- No es ese rollo lo que busco. Tu tienes algo que vale mil veces mas.

Sakura levantó una ceja.

- Quiero a tu chico. Quiero al Jubi.

Entonces el ambiente del desierto cambió. La presión atmosférica aumentó de golpe y los cuatro hombres sintieron como si una losa invisible cayera de repente sobre sus hombros. La arena empezó a vibrar bajo sus pies y el aire se calentó.

El ninja de negro se echó la capucha hacia atrás y se bajó la mascara. En la oscuridad de la noche, la coleta rosa ondeó como una bandera.

- ¡La bruja! - gritó uno de los hombres atemorizado echándose hacia atrás.- ¡Es la bruja!

- ¡Cállate, imbécil!- gritó Wataru.- No es una bruja, solo es una kunoichi.- dijo como si aquello fuera mejor. Pero al mirar a la mujer frente a él, no pudo evitar que el mismo temor de sus compañeros lo debilitara un poco.

Sus ojos verdes era lo único que iluminaban la noche y envenenaban el espíritu. La ira y el poder que trasmitían era sobrecogedores. Era como estar ante un demonio del desierto colérico.

Wataru tragó saliva. Sería difícil obligarla a entregarles el niño pero la recompensa era tan jugosa que hizo oídos sordos al sentido común.

- ¡ Te conviene colaborar, zorra! La última vez tuviste suerte pero hoy no podrás con nosotros cuatro.

Sakura no escuchaba. Cuando era la vida de Sakumo la que corría peligro, a su alma se la tragaba un animal oscuro y sin conciencia. Los recuerdos le nublaban el juicio y las manos le picaban. Se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Apretó los puños hasta que dejó de sentirlos. Sus sentimientos vengativos fueron generando una vorágine mezclándose y fusionándose con la aire y la tierra que se volatilizaba a su alrededor. Su aura criminal era el vórtice. El clima se volvió pesado y asfixiante como el interior de una cueva y comenzó a afectar a los mercenarios. La densidad del aire comprimía sus cuerpos y su voluntad volviéndolos tiernos como galletas rancias.

Sakura dio un paso hacia delante, clavando el tacón en la arena y centró su mirada asesina en los cuatro corderos. Los hombres retrocedieron sin darse cuenta. Se miraron entre ellos y a su jefe. Aquello no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Pero era demasiado tarde.

La bruja sacó las espadas de golpe y a la vez generando olas de presión que cortaron el aire. Quisieron huir pero fueron engullidos por las guadañas de viento. Una a una las dunas se abrieron como cortadas con diamante y entre medias empezaron las explosiones. Al cerrarse la circunferencia la voladura se completó y el desierto salió por los aires. Una gran bola incandescente subió hasta el cielo arrastrando una columna de arena y fuego, y el hongo mortal se pudo ver desde la ciudad de Suna.

Cuando la energía se fue expandiendo a campo abierto, las llamas empezaron a apagarse por falta de combustible. Poco a poco la nube de polvo se fue diluyendo y se pudo ver en el centro del cráter una mujer que hincaba la rodilla en el suelo intentando respirar.

Llovía arena. El cielo nocturno, herido en rojo y naranja, la iluminaba de forma intermitente. Sakura se puso en pie tambaleándose y miro a su alrededor. Sacudió la cabeza. Sus ataques de ira eran un despilfarro de chacra y ahora tenía que regresar sin fuerzas ni para caminar. Muy inteligente.

Tras trepar por las paredes resbaladizas del agujero, emprendió el camino de regreso a paso lento, mirando siempre tras de si.

Sólo entonces una bola hecha de costillas se atrevió a salir de la arena.

...

Sakura tardó varios días en volver a ver su hijo. Y fue a propósito. Aunque sentía la necesidad urgente de confirmar que estaba sano y salvo, tenía el presentimiento de que la estaban siguiendo. Así que se dedicó a adentrarse en todas las aldeas que encontraba a su paso jugando al despiste. Y aprovechó para afinar el oído.

Cambiando una y otra vez de henge, ocultando su chacra, fue entrando en todos los tugurios donde sabía que los renegados ofrecían sus servicios. Si Wataru había traicionado al Kazekage era porque habían puesto precio por la cabeza de su hijo. Le extrañaba que Kabuto hiciera algo tan burdo como pregonar a los cuatro vientos que se le había escapado el Jubi, pero podría haberse cansado de esperar. Los ninjas del Sonido no eran muy hábiles. Su persecución hacía mucho que se había vuelto tediosa, querían capturarlos a ambos vivos, y así era imposible.

La Hoja realmente no era peligrosa. Sus breves encuentros con los equipos de Shikamaru y Gai se resolvieron siempre rápido. Naruto les dio orden de no herirlos y para Sakura escapar con su hijo había sido coser y cantar.

Pero si se corría la voz de que alguien pagaba una buena cantidad por Sakumo se le echarían encima todos los mercenarios y caza recompensas. Eso sin contar, con que el resto de países no iba a permitir que el Jubi se fuera paseando libremente por entre los bosques. Y tendría escuadrones Anbu de todos los hiati-ate hasta aburrirse.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que su rastro se había difuminado lo suficiente, emprendió el viaje de regreso hacia su hijo. Para garantizarlo aun mas, mantuvo el henge, de una kunoichi de piel morena y pelo claro, al estilo el Rayo. Estaba tan habituada a ocultar su chacra que, con una sonrisa, recordó que tenía que revelarlo poco antes de que Sakumo la viera, para no asustarlo y que se escondiera de ella. Cuando viajaban juntos era mas cómodo vestirse de hombre y teñirse el cabello.

Los había dejado en los bosques del País de la Tierra. La enemistad con el País del Fuego era la principal razón para escoger ese lugar como cobijo para su hijo cuando ella salía de misión, era poco probable que nadie de Konoha se aventurara en aquellos territorios. Además estaba alejado de la Arena y el Sonido. Hyo y los demás estaban con él, pero no respiraría tranquila hasta verle esa carita de gruñón que se gastaba últimamente.

La noche la había alcanzado subiendo por las laderas que le llevaban a su refugio y se percató de que estaba siendo seguida. Inmediatamente trepó a las ramas mas altas y se sentó a esperar. Al poco vio a dos hombres. Uno iba a cara descubierta pero el otro se ocultaba algo atrás entre las sombras, como guardando las espaldas.

Sakura dejó que pasaran bajo sus pies y cayó sobre el mas rezagado. Pero sorprendió al ver que el tipo supo esquivar su ataque con bastante habilidad . Y mas se sorprendió al ver quién era el otro.

- Mogui.- dijo la joven enderezándose sin llegar a guardar el kunai. El hombre frente a ella tampoco bajaba la guardia.

- Tranquila, tranquila. -dijo Mogui acercándose solo un poco haciendo gestos con las manos para que bajaran las armas.

Sakura y el ninja habían clavado la mirada uno en el otro y ninguno de los dos terminaba de ceder. Ambos ocultaban su chacra y ambos eran un henge. La tensión entre ellos era electrizante.

- Vamos, - dijo el mas menudo manteniéndose algo alejado-, solo he venido a pagarte. -Y mirándola de arriba a abajo dijo.- No te hubiera reconocido ni en mil años.

La mujer sin perder de vista las manos del ninja frente a ella, se sacó el pergamino de debajo del uniforme y se lo lanzó. Mogui al cogerlo la miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Chica, está caliente.

- Cierra la boca.- contestó la kunoichi ante la repentina mirada curiosa de su oponente. Suavemente una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su rostro y Sakura sin saber por qué se sonrojó. Hacía años que eso no ocurría y se sintió muy rara. Evadió los ojos del desconocido.

- Dame mi dinero. Tengo prisa.- le dijo la kunoichi a su contratista.

- Dáselo Zenma.

Entonces el ninja relajó un poco su postura y guardó el kunai. Con el mismo movimiento sacó una bolsa. Sakura abrió la mano y el hombre la dejó caer en ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Era mas alto, y sin llegar a intimidarla, la hacía sentir incómoda. La joven frunció el ceño y se guardó el dinero en el morral.

- No me busques en un tiempo, Mogui.- terminó de decir alejándose a paso firme del desconocido y disponiéndose a marcharse.

- No iba a hacerlo. - dijo el hombre pequeño de repente y Sakura se giró.

- Está ha sido la última misión que te encomiendo.- explicó.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida la joven.

- Has perdido tu toque y ahora toda Suna te busca. No me interesa que me relacionen contigo.

Sakura apretó los puños.

- ¿Él es mi sustituto?- dijo señalando con el dedo al ninja. Éste alzó una ceja.

Mogui solo se alzó de hombros. La kunoichi gruñó bajo y clavó la mirada en el nuevo ladrón. Éste ni se inmutó.

Así que sin gastar mas saliva Sakura se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Al rato el ninja suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Tiene carácter tu amiga.- dijo.

El hombre menudo sonrió de medio lado.

- Está loca. Pero es buena mujer.

…...

Sakura estaba furiosa. Mogui la había enviado a una misión casi suicida y se lo pagaba cambiándola por otro. Un idiota sacado de quien sabía donde, un idiota que la había puesto nerviosa. Y mas se enfurecía. Ya no era una chiquilla para andar sonrojándose por un tipo con cara de palo. Y ni siquiera era su cara. Lo único bueno de que Mogui ya no contara con ella es que no tendría que volver a ver a ese Zenma.

Monte arriba descubrió las primeras marcas de Hyo. Los pumas le habían dejado arañazos invisibles para el ojo no experto en los árboles y en las rocas, y Sakura atravesó los bosques cada vez mas ansiosa por ver a su hijo. Se olvidó en lo que estaba pensando. Solo quería verlo y apretarlo contra su pecho. De repente se detuvo en seco. Notó el chacra de su hijo y una presencia junto a él. Y empezó a correr desenvainando la espada.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al salir del bosque vio a los animales tranquilos echando una siesta. Y Sakumo sentado en la hierba hablando bastante amigable. Y a Sasuke sentado en una roca escuchando, afilando la katana.

Sakura dio un paso hacia él sin saber muy bien que pensar. Sasuke levantó la vista del acero y le clavó sus ojos de obsidiana líquida.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi se ahogaba. Corría y corría y se había olvidado de respirar. Desesperado recorrió el bosque buscándola, olfateando el aire como un animal, intentando capturar algún rastro por leve que fuera. Las piernas ardían y los pulmones chillaban. Vibrando los ojos en todas direcciones, era un loco cazando espejismos. La había tenido en sus manos y un minuto después había desaparecido. Y es que no podía esfumarse sin mas ¿no? Siempre había un rastro, una pista que seguir. Pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Cuando parecía escuchar su voz pidiendo auxilio u oler su aroma, su corazón daba un vuelco, para finalmente descubrir que solo se oía su propia respiración desbocada y que el olor de mujer lo había dejado ella en su cuerpo antes de marcharse. Entonces la desesperación volvía sus entrañas venenosas y el vomito lo inutilizaba. De rodillas, temblando, se secaba la boca y miraba alrededor esperanzado en haber salido del mal sueño. Pero nadie fue considerado con él, y la soledad del bosque lo aplastó volviéndolo pequeño e inservible.

Y solo le quedó llorar, avergonzado de si mismo, restregándose las lagrimas tan humillantes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Su carácter tranquilo y paciente acabó por desintegrarse. El dolor era demasiado inmenso, tan superior a él. Estaba roto. La mala respiración y el haber olvidado como se hacía generaron un llanto convulsivo y asfixiante que no aliviaba.

Se giró sobre si mismo y se sentó con la cabeza entre las piernas intentando retener el aire, temiendo perder el conocimiento. Y a pesar de todo, las lagrimas aligeraron un poco su cerebro constreñido por el miedo y empezó a razonar con levedad.

Los ninken hacía rato que habían desaparecido en distintas direcciones y aun no se reportaban. Era posible que no trajeran buenas noticias. Estaba casi seguro que habían escogido el momento en el que Sakura estaba en el agua para llevársela sin dejar ningún rastro. Empezó a tiritar. La veía, frente a él, desnuda, mojada, atrapada entre los dos Akatsuki. Se abrazó a si mismo. Si la tocaban, si osaban tocarla...los mataría, los mataría a todos, uno por uno. Sin darse cuenta fue clavándose los dedos en la carne, imaginando que eran sus gargantas entre sus manos. Los mataría. Por quitársela, por hacerle sentir tanto miedo, ese odio que lo reventaba por dentro. Cerró los ojos queriendo ahuyentar las imágenes grotescas de su mente hiperagitada, manos desconocidas recorriendo su piel rosada, bocas repugnantes lamiendo su garganta de porcelana...Chirrió las muelas y se puso en pie de golpe. Lo último que necesitaba Sakura era que él perdiera los nervios y no supiera dar con ella, pronto. Sólo quería golpear los árboles y desfogar la frustración. Pero el ninja de élite por fin logró sujetar por el cuello al lobo herido y empezó a buscar otras fórmulas para encontrarla. Habían pasado varios minutos sin obtener resultados. Era hora de avisar a la Hoja. E invocó a Pakun.

El perrito apareció jadeando y con las patitas temblorosas. Habían buscado a la joven pelirrosa por todos los rincones del bosque y el aire no traía ni un poquito de su aroma. Sólo el árbol donde ella y su amo habían estado retozando, exudaba el olor de ambos. Miró a Kakashi y agachó las orejas.

- ¿Nada?- preguntó el ninja.

- Lo siento, Kakashi. - dijo el perro.

El peligris levantó la cabeza del suelo y miró al cielo respirando profundamente.

- Avisa a la Hokage.- dijo en un murmullo.- Que los demás sigan buscando.

El animal asintió y desapareció.

El ninja miró a su alrededor. Si se la habían llevado con un jutsu de teletrasportación, era inútil perder mas el tiempo en el bosque. Decidió recabar información. Y mientras recogía las mochilas y la ropa de ella fue tomando conciencia de que tardaría un poco en encontrarla. Con un nudo en el estómago se dirigió a paso ligero a la aldea del Sonido.

…...

Pakun corría dirección Konoha cuando olió a sus compañeros ninken. Era raro que estuvieran todos juntos ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Pero al salir de entre los árboles chilló-ladró de miedo e impotencia. Sus amigos yacían muertos, amontonados unos sobre otros. Al animalito empezó a retroceder pero algo oscuro y grande se cernió sobre él.

- Éste es el último.- dijo un ninja del Sonido mientras lo metía en un saco.

- Entonces hemos acabado.- dijo otro.

- ¿Qué pasa con el Copyninja?

- Yo no pienso jugarme el cuello. Tú haz lo que quieras.- Y se acercó a los perros. Realizó un jutsu ígneo.

Su compañero pareció dudar pero finalmente se alzó de hombros, y mientras veía como la pira mortuoria se elevaba, pensó que de todas formas el de la Hoja nunca encontraría a su amiguita. Así que sí, mejor ahorrarse un enfrentamiento del que saldrían escaldados, casi tanto como esos chuchos.

…...

Después de estar corriendo sin descanso durante tres días, al caer la noche su cuerpo dolorido lo obligó a detenerse. Y a regañadientes se subió a un árbol a echar una cabezada. Se maldecía por su debilidad. Los calambres lo hacían tambalearse. El hambre y la sed le nublaban la mente. Tres días era demasiado tiempo. Tres días con Sakura en manos de Akatsuki, tres días sin verla, tres días sin saber de ella, tres días sin saber si vivía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza espantando los pensamientos sombríos. Pero era inevitable. ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? Las preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza sin darle descanso, volviéndolo loco. Un hormigueo de recorrió las manos y se las frotó sobre el pantalón. Las había estado apretando tanto que se le habían quedando dormidas. Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el tronco. Tomó un trago de agua de la cantimplora y le supo a tierra.

Tenía que ordenar las ideas y pensar con claridad. Sólo la había tenido frente a él unos segundos antes de desaparecer y habría poca información para analizar. Los tomoe comenzaron a girar y el recuerdo volvió. Como una película, comenzó a pasarla a cámara lenta una y otra vez, del mismo modo que hacía con los jutsus de sus enemigos para copiarlos. Y empezó a ver cosas que antes no había visto. En la máscara naranja, el Sharingan activo. En la mano del segundo Akatsuki, chacra. En el muslo de Sakura, un sello. El alarido de Sakura, el miedo de Sakura, el dolor de Sakura... Sacudió la cabeza. Era demasiado. Nunca la había visto sufrir así. Desconocía la función de ese sello pero dudaba que fuera la causa de su grito. Parecía mas interior, como un lamento de pena. Había caído bajo un jutsu ocular.

Se maldijo una y mil veces por no haberse asegurado. Ese desgraciado de Tobi debería haber muerto entre las fauces del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Se confió y ahora ella pagaba las consecuencias. Ella que lo era todo, ella que era lo único, ella que era su vida. Se había esfumado frente a sus ojos y él ni siquiera había movido un dedo. La vergüenza lo fue embargando. ¿Qué clase de hombre permitía que dañaran a su mujer sin hacer nada?

Ella que era tan joven, tan noble, con tanto por vivir, a su lado. Tenían tantos planes juntos...

Él no se la merecía.

¿Qué le diría a Naruto?

¿Qué le diría a Tsunade?

¿Qué se la habían arrebatado de entre los dedos y no había hecho nada para evitarlo?

La tortura siguió durante toda lo noche y no lo dejó dormir. Los únicos que pudieron sacar partido del descanso fueron sus pies.

Al alba estaba agotado. Se había estado atormentando culpándose a si mismo de la desaparición. Y al ver los primeros rayos del sol asomarse entre las ramas se preguntó por qué aun no había aparecido nadie de la Hoja. Pakun no habría tardado mas de un día en llegar.

Su pequeño amigo aun no se había reportado y los demás tampoco habían regresado. Eran chicos duros intentó convencerse. Pero empezó a tener un mal presentimiento. No era normal que a esas alturas aun no hubieran aparecido Naruto y su equipo. Y un destacamento de la Quinta.

Saltó a tierra y miró en la dirección a Konoha. Quizás tendría que ir él mismo a dar la noticia pero la vergüenza le impidió dar un paso. No se sintió con valor de trasmitirles que había sido secuestrada la única vez que ella había salido de la aldea solo bajo su protección. Había bajado tanto la guardia que lo habían pillado desprevenido como a un niño pequeño. Había perdido a la mejor amiga de Naruto, a la hija de Tsunade...

Él la encontraría y la traería de vuelta. O no volvería. Y salió disparado hacia el Sonido. Sakura debía estar allí.

…...

Cuando llegó a la aldea quedó desagradablemente sorprendido al ver las calles repletas de ninjas. Por lo visto en aquellos dos años, desde la última batida, se habían reproducido como cucarachas. Utilizando un henge se adentró buscando alguna pista. Su objetivo era Kabuto. Tenía el presentimiento que la desaparición de Sakura tenía que ver con la última misión que llevaron a cabo allí. Era bastante probable que esa mierda de subproducto de Orochimaru siguiera aliado a Tobi. Debían haber seguido raptando mujeres. Desconocía el motivo pero estaba seguro de que no se la habían llevado por casualidad. La necesitaban a ella para cualquiera que fuera su plan. Si habían esperado pacientemente durante dos años para capturarla no sería para matarla. No era un consuelo muy lógico pero dadas las circunstancias tenía que agarrarse a algo para no volverse loco. Si una vez fueron capaces de dar con esa serpiente, lo volvería a hacer. Y esta vez no estaría Naruto para salvarle el culo.

De sus años en Anbu conocía algunas de las tabernas y pensiones a donde se podía dirigir un renegado en busca de trabajo. Eran los mejores lugares para recabar información. Si Kabuto había hecho algún movimiento nuevo por los alrededores, los ninjas del Sonido debían saberlo.

Así que uno a uno fue pasando por todos los bares, sentándose al fondo, escuchando, observando.

No tardó mucho en ser seguido. Al caer la tarde ya tenía a varios tipos tras él. No quería ser descubierto, pero la rabia contenida tenía que dejarla salir de algún modo. En uno de los callejones se dejó alcanzar.

- ¿Qué andas buscando forastero?

Kakashi se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa malvada. Ese tío tenía la frase aprendida. No venía solo, como era natural, las ratas siempre viajan juntas.

- Busco trabajo.

El del Sonido frunció el ceño.

- No te había visto nunca por aquí.

- Será porque no he estado nunca aquí.- contestó Kakashi sin mas.

El tipo se calentó y dio un paso hacia él. Los demás lo imitaron. El copinin pensó que le vendría bien desentumecerse.

- Pues aquí no hay nada para ti. - dijo el del Sonido y lo atacó con un kunai.

Kakashi con un movimiento limpio le quitó el kunai, le retorció el brazo y le empotró la cabeza en la pared de ladrillos, con mas fuerza de la que quizás se hubiera requerido. Ese listo no iba a hablar, pero sabía que teclas tocar para que uno, escondido entre los demás, medio muerto de miedo, hablara. No debía tener mas de doce años.

El mas grande de todos lo quiso abrazar por la cintura pero Kakashi, que no era muy amigo del roce masculino, se escurrió entre sus piernas y le cortó los tendones de detrás de las rodillas con el kunai. El cerdo chilló como si lo estuvieran matando. Qué exagerado, si apenas había comenzado.

Dos mas se le lanzaron con katanas melladas, y Kakashi, sin perder de vista a su chico, empezó a defenderse. Cuando se cansó de ese baile agarró por la muñeca a uno mientras pateaba el pecho del otro mandándolo volar. Le retorció el brazo y le puso su propia espada bajo la garganta. El gorrino comenzó a llorar. Patético.

- ¡No me mates!¡No me mates!¡Te puedo llevar con mi jefe! Él te dará trabajo.-suplicó.

Kakashi sin soltarlo dio un paso atrás. No quería que le meara encima. Miró al joven. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

- ¿Tú sabes dónde está?- le preguntó.

El chico, con lágrimas en los ojos asintió sin darse cuenta. Kakashi bajó la cabeza y vio que su victima pasaba la mirada suplicante de su compañero a su verdugo y viceversa.

- Pues entonces tú no me sirves. - Y sosteniendo las ganas de pasarle la cuchilla por el gaznate lo noqueó. Si el chico veía mas sangre saldría huyendo y él no tenía ganas de correr.

Se acercó a él con una falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

Al niño le recorrió un escalofrió. Cuando sonreía daba aun mas miedo.

- B-boy.- tartamudeó.

Kakashi parpadeó.

- ¿En serio?

El_ chico _asintió.

- Bien, pues como de momento aquí he acabado, - dijo mirando por encima del hombro a sus victimas desparramadas por el callejón -, ¿por qué no me llevas con tu jefe?

El muchacho se enjuagó las lagrimas con el puño de su camisa y empezó caminar sin mirar atrás, a paso ligero y con la cabeza gacha. Kakashi lo siguió en silencio. El chico parecía acostumbrado a cambiar de líder y no tenía ningún apego a sus compañeros. Percibió que evitaba los grupos de ninjas con los que se cruzaban por la calle, vigilandolos siempre de reojo. Parecía que el único sentimiento que lo relacionaba con los demás era el miedo. Y eso era peligroso. Un ninja cobarde mordía sin avisar. Kakashi casi esperaba que lo traicionara. Y empezó a jugar con él.

De vez en cuando se detenía y esperaba su reacción. Al poco Boy se giraba como esperando, una orden o algo. El Copinin guardaba silencio y observaba. El chico en principio no miraba a los ojos pero viendo que los segundos pasaban y la orden no llegaba, se aventuró a levantar la vista. Entonces sin mas, Kakashi reanudó la marcha y al llegar casi a su altura, el niño corrió hacia delante manteniendo las distancias pero sin aparentes intenciones de huir. El copinin repitió la táctica varias veces y poco a poco el chico tardaba menos en mirarlo a la cara. Al final lo hacía directamente aunque con timidez. Y es que a Kakashi le gustaba leerle las intenciones a la gente.

Casi salieron de la aldea. A las afueras, en una posada cerca del camino principal, el _chico _por fin de detuvo.

- Es aquí.- dijo y respirando profundamente entró. Le temblaban las manos.

Kakashi lo siguió y agudizó los sentidos. Con el henge no podía utilizar el Sharingan sin ser descubierto. La posada resultó ser mas interesante por dentro que por fuera. Había mujeres por todas partes, mujeres con poca ropa y poca vergüenza. Inmediatamente pensó en Jiraya y su afición por recabar información en lugares como aquel. Tanto para sus novelas como para las misiones.

- Hola, Boy.- dijo una.

- Hola,cariño ¿A quién traes contigo?- preguntó otra.

El chico apretó el paso esquivando los abrazos cariñosos. Kakashi casi sonrió al verle las orejas al rojo vivo. Bendita inocencia. Pero pronto las depredadoras fueron a por caza mayor y intentaron dar alcance al desconocido que caminaba tras el niño.

- Por fin caras nuevas.- dijo una pasandole el brazo por el cuello.

El hombre con sutileza se deshizo del tentáculo.

- Tengo un poco de prisa.

Otra mas agresiva le plantó la palma de la mano en el pecho deteniéndolo.

- No seas desagradecido ¿Cuándo has tenido un harén así a tu disposición?

- La verdad es que nunca.- dijo el ninja rascándose la nuca con fingida timidez.

Las únicas veces que había tenido oportunidad de estar con varias mujeres a la vez era cuando a Sakura le apetecía jugar a los clones. Aquello le recordó por lo que estaba allí y su rostro se ensombreció. La mujer sin saber muy bien por qué retiró la mano de su pecho y se echó a un lado.

- ¿Vienes?- Dijo Boy desde las escaleras.

Kakashi le agradeció. La bilis le quemaba la garganta y no quería pagarlo con aquellas mujeres. Siguió al chiquillo dejando atrás un silencio inquietante.

Hasta que no llegó a la planta superior del edificio no vio al primer hombre. Algunos custodiaban una puerta, pero con solo reconocer al chico, los dejaron pasar sin mediar palabra. Kakashi notaba que se acercaba a algo.

Nada mas entrar en la habitación, el copinin analizó el lugar y sus ocupantes. Dos ventanas al exterior, una sola puerta. Dos hombres y una mujer, los tres ninjas de nivel medio-alto . Cuando cerraron la puerta todos los ojos se centraron en ellos dos. La kunoichi se acercó directamente al chico.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo poniendo la mano protectoramente en su hombro y apartándolo del desconocido.

Boy no contestó pero se dejó llevar a un lado de la mujer.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde están los demás? - preguntó el hombre mas joven al niño.

Éste miró a su acompañante sin saber muy bien que contestar.

- Se deshizo de ellos. Quiere trabajo.

El joven se acercó a Kakashi.

- ¿Tú te hiciste cargo de los tres?- le preguntó incrédulo.

- En realidad eran cuatro, pero sí.- contestó el copinin con indiferencia.

El tipo miró al que parecía ser el jefe de aquello. Un hombre delgado, tan alto como Kakashi que vestía un viejo chaleco jounin de la Roca y manipulaba unos documentos.

- Sería de agradecer que nos mostraras tu verdadero aspecto. - dijo sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía.- A fin de cuentas estás en mi hogar.- Y lanzó una mirada rápida a Boy.

Kakashi dedujo que era recriminadora pero el chico no parecía temerle. A decir verdad, parecía relajado entre ese pequeño circulo de personas.

- Lo lamento, pero de momento tendrá que aceptarme así.- dijo Kakashi.

El de la Roca alzó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo ante el desafío cortés. Por un momento ambos se calibraron y el copinin supo que si no negociaba un poco se quedaría fuera.

- Verá,- dijo rascándose la barbilla y mirando al techo -, me siguen cazadores de la Hoja y necesito desaparecer un tiempo.

Durante un tiempo ambos sostuvieron las miradas. El de la Roca sabía que mentía y Kakashi calculaba si le importaba. Ante la tensión emergente en la habitación, Boy se deslizó un poco hacia Kakashi, de forma casi imperceptible. La kunoichi habló.

- Yo creo que si Boy lo ha traído hasta aquí será porqué se puede confiar en él.

Kakashi no había calculado esa posibilidad pero viendo que el chico lo miraba y no desmentía lo que la mujer había dicho, pues pensó que sí, que tal vez había hecho bien en dejarlo vivo.

- De acuerdo. - dijo el de la Roca. - Te buscaremos algo donde pases desapercibido. - y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. - Puedes alojarte aquí de momento.

El hombre joven miró a su superior un poco perplejo y después a la mujer. Ésta solo se alzó de hombros y sonrió.

- Me parece que debe haber alguna habitación limpia por ahí.

Y seguida de cerca por el niño indicó al nuevo miembro que los siguiera. Kakashi bajó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y salió. Al salir escuchó decir.

- ¿Tienes pensado algo, hermano?

- Aun no, pero en el nido sur hacen falta efectivos.

El copinin entrecerró la mirada. Reprimió las ganas de entrar y sacarles la información con los puños. Así que optó por seguir a Boy y a la kunoichi.

Bajaron un par de pisos y se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

- Espera aquí.- dijo la mujer y entró cerrando tras de sí. Al poco salió y le invitó a entrar con un gesto simple de cabeza.- Tenía que asegurarme que estuviera limpia, ya sabes.- dijo ella.

Él no contestó.

- Vamos, Boy, - dijo ella pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico empujándolo fuera de la habitación -, algo huele delicioso. En el baño hay toallas limpias, - dijo mirando a Kakashi antes de salir-, y si quieres comer algo estaremos por abajo.

Al cerrarse la puerta, a Kakashi el cansancio lo golpeó con fuerza y se mareó. Se sentó al borde de la cama y enterró la cabeza entre las manos ¿Estaba perdiendo el tiempo?¿ Estaría en el rastro correcto o se alejaba de Sakura? Sakura...

Se levantó extenuado y entró en el baño. Al verse en el pequeño espejo colgado en la pared y no reconocerse, se sintió un extraño. No era muy diferente de su verdadero rostro. Dado que nadie, o casi nadie, lo conocía sin mascara no consideró necesario malgastar chacra con un henge complicado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo negro. A pesar de haber escogido el color contrario la melena insistía en salir disparada hacia arriba. La suciedad del camino y el sudor hacían que cayera apelmazado sobre la cara. El ojo de Obito, negro. La cicatriz, fuera. Se rascó la mejilla, necesitaba un afeitado. Se acercó al espejo y frunció el ceño. Cuando optó por Aoba Yamashiro para el henge no pensó parecer tan … ¿ jovial ? No era de extrañar que las mujeres se le hubieran echado encima al entrar. Suspiró sonoramente y abrió el grifo del agua. Definitivamente era un buen camuflaje.

…...

Eliminada la mugre y con una muda limpia se dejó caer en la cama desvencijada. No sería mala idea intentar dormir. Se giró a un lado, se giró al otro y terminó de nuevo boca arriba con las manos tras la cabeza. Se reprendió. No era inteligente restar mas horas de sueño. La mente se volvía espesa y las reacciones lentas. Miró alrededor. Se suponía que era una de las habitaciones que utilizaban las chicas. La luz tenue de la bombilla apenas alumbraba en la caída de la tarde y los ojos se fueron volviendo perezosos. Las sensaciones se lo iban llevando, las sensaciones de la última vez que había estado en una cama, hacía tres días.

Ella lo tenía abrazado por el pecho y había enredado la pierna entre las suyas. Era su postura relax post-sexo. Kakashi llevaba un rato observándola dormir, viendo los primeros rayos del alba besar su piel afrutada, recibiendo su respiración sobre su pecho, oyéndola murmurar soñando. La fase Rem de Sakura era muy divertida. La había estado acariciando con la yema de los dedos por el hueco de la columna descendiendo al trasero, dibujando círculos calientes en sus mejillas desnudas . Sabía que si conseguía que abriera los ojos en aquellos momentos despertaría muy cariñosa.

Kakashi se irguió abruptamente y gruñó. Si no iba a dormir sería mejor no perder mas el tiempo. Se levantó y salió del dormitorio.

Por algún motivo, las mujeres que fue encontrando a su paso se limitaron a saludarlo levemente con la cabeza. Kakashi lo achacó a que, al no ser cliente, había dejado de tener interés para ellas. Sin embargo al llegar abajo, se dio cuenta de que, cómo pensaba, no era un simple burdel. Era la hora de la cena, y mientras comían hablaban entre murmullos. Todas callaron al verlo entrar pero por algunos gestos de las manos, entendió que hablaban de jutsus ¿Eran kunoichis? O eso, o prostitutas con algún tipo de entrenamiento. El caso es que delante de él, se hizo el silencio. Buscó entre las mesas y encontró a Boy sentado en una esquina solo. Se acercó y se sentó junto a él. El niño alzó la vista del plato, lo miró, sonrió y siguió comiendo. Kakashi calculó que tenía la misma edad que los chicos cuando se formó el equipo siete. Miró alrededor. No se podía decir que fuera el mejor lugar para alguien de su edad. De repente un vaso se deslizó en la mesa, frente a su nariz.

- Bebe,- escuchó, era el hombre mas joven -, tienes cara de necesitarlo.

El tipo se sentó frente a él con el mismo licor. Kakashi dio un sorbo. Whisky. Se lo bebió de golpe. El hombre lo miró de reojo y luego al chico.

- ¿Qué haces, Boy?

El chico dio un salto en el asiento al verse descubierto. El hombre con un movimiento rápido metió la mano bajo la mesa y sacó lo que a Kakashi le pareció un montón de papeles.

- ¡ Dámelos, Tamaro, son míos!- gritó el chico poniéndose en pie de golpe. A Copinin le sorprendió, había resultado tener carácter.

Pero el hombre decidió divertirse un rato a su costa, y agitaba los papeles sobre su cabeza alejándolos de las manos furibundas de Boy.

- No te da vergüenza, ¿qué ninja que se precie lee mangas?- dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de las mujeres. Algunas empezaron a reír y el niño se puso colorado.

Kakashi apoyó el codo en la mesa y dejó descansar la frente en la mano. Necesitaba otro whisky.

- Tamaro, si no me los das, se lo diré a Sucka. - dijo Boy cruzándose de brazos y sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

El tipo arrugó la nariz, y Kakashi esperó, 3, 2,1... los papeles en la mesa. Ya había captado que la kunoichi tenía el mando ahí. Boy los agarró como si le fuese la vida en ellos. Niños...

El hombre se alzó de hombros dando por finalizada la diversión y dedicó su atención al nuevo miembro.

- Vamos a ir a unas minas cerca del País del Fuego .

_Los nidos del Sur._

- Veremos que tal se te da trabajar bajo tierra.

Por cómo lo dijo Kakashi supo que no iba a sacar carbón.

- Por cierto, - dijo el hombre -, ¿cómo demonios se supone que debo llamarte? ¿Mudito?

_Trincha-cerdos_, pensó Kakashi. Pero no lo dijo. En cambio fue Boy quien habló.

- ¿Por qué no Zetman?

Los dos hombres lo miraron escéptico.

- Sí, como él.- dijo el niño pasandole uno de los mangas. Kakashi lo cogió, miró la portada y se apretó el puente de la nariz frustrado.

Tamaro rió entre dientes.

- Es mucho nombre.

Boy salió en defensa.

- Sí. Zetman. El mas fuerte.- dijo entusiasmado. Ahora Kakashi era quién reía entre dientes y Tamaro fruncía el ceño.

El Copinin se pasó la mano por la cara recién afeitada y dijo:

- Es … demasiado... MAN.- y miró al BOY con complicidad pero el chico no entendía sus reticencias.- ¿Qué tal... umm...Zenma?

La idea caló lento pero con fuerza en la mente apasionada del niño.

- Sí. - sentenció. - Me gusta.

Kakashi asintió conforme.

De repente se empezó a escuchar ruido en la calle. Una de las mujeres se levantó hacía la puerta y la abrió. Inmediatamente hubo una transformación en la sala. Un rebaño de ninjas del Sonido entraron dando voces y gesticulando fuerte. Las mujeres empezaron su actuación. Contoneando mucho las caderas y haciendo alarde de sus pechos semidesnudos cada una se dirigió con precisión a su cliente habitual. Kakashi empezó a comer algo que le había traído Tamaro contento de pasar desapercibido. Eran demasiados.

Las chicas los incitaron a beber haciendo gasto en el bar. Y al volver a las mesas con su hombre-de-una-noche cogido por la cintura, Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que hacían ademas de calentar el terreno. Una caricia aquí, un pellizco allá, y el hombre caía de bruces ante las artes de la cortesana. Pero que fuerte estás, debes trabajar mucho, qué haces en la ciudad, ganas mucho... Al poco que la mano subía por el muslo y el licor hacía efecto, el tipo de turno descubría su misión con pelos y señales. Kakashi apartó el vaso de whisky.

Miró a Boy. Parecía bastante entretenido leyendo. Kakashi no era un mojigato, con doce años él ya había tenido el Icha-Icha bastante manoseado, pero verlo en directo podía ser turbador a una edad tan impresionable.

- Vamos, - dijo Tamaro de repente poniéndose en pie-, quiero presentarte a alguien. Boy vete a dormir.

El chico levantó la cara y se sorprendió. No se había dado cuenta de que ellas ya habían empezado a trabajar. Así que salió disparado hacia las escaleras con los mangas apretados al pecho.

- Buenas noches, Zenma.- dijo agitando la mano.

Kakashi le regaló una media sonrisa y el chico desapareció. Miró a Tamaro. Lo esperaba y él lo siguió. En una de las mesas, con unas ocho personas, un ninja los saludó.

- ¿Quién es?- dijo. Era un tipo grande al que le faltaba un ojo y varios dientes.

- Trabaja para mí.- dijo Tamaro. Kakashi lo miró de reojo.- Quiero que lo lleves al nido Sur ¿No necesitabas gente allí?

El ogro le hizo un reconocimiento rápido de abajo a arriba, y el copinin entrecerró la mirada.

- ¿Sabrá lidiar con hembras?

Kakashi dio un respingo. Sakura.

- Supongo.- afirmó Tamaro.- Creo que es gay.- dijo mirándolo con maldad.

El copinin decidió ignorarlo.

- Mejor.- resolvió el ogro.- No puedo permitirme mas problemas.

- Bien.- dijo Tamaro frotándose las manos.- Prepara tus cosas, saldrás en cuanto...

- Tranquilo, tranquilo,- dijo el gigante volcándose sobre la joven que tenía al lado -, voy a quedarme toda la noche.- dijo enseñándole la sonrisa mellada a su acompañante. La mujer lo abrazó por el cuello como si fuera el hombre mas bello del mundo.

Tamaro, viendo que de momento no había nada que hacer, se sentó también. Dos chicas aparecieron. Una se acomodó en su regazo y otra le pasó el brazo por la cintura al copinin.

- Me voy a dormir. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.- le dijo amablemente Kakashi a la joven. Ella retiró la mano y se sentó a la mesa. Kakashi aprovechó para desaparecer.

- ¿No ves lo que te decía?- le dijo Tamaro al ogro.

El otro farfulló algo inteligible entre los pechos de su amante.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke había encontrado a Sakumo solo en el bosque, apenas acompañado por las invocaciones de su madre. El puma mas grande se interpuso entre el niño y él.

- Ella no está.- dijo el animal enseñando los colmillos como advertencia.

El hombre decidió ignorarlo y rodeando al felino se acercó al niño que dormía bajo un árbol. Se arrodilló y lo sacudió un poco por el hombro. El chiquillo abrió los ojos y al verlo se puso tieso.

- ¿Sasuke-san?

- ¿Dónde está tu madre?- dijo intentando contener la ira.

Sakumo parpadeó y miró a Hyo. Sasuke lo veía por el rabillo del ojo arrastrarse agazapado dispuesto a saltarle al cuello en cualquier momento. Los demás animales los rodearon.

El niño se levantó y se desperezó.

- Se marchó hace unos días. Dijo que volvería antes del cuarto creciente.- dijo señalando al cielo.

Sasuke también se puso en pie y en un movimiento involuntario revolvió el pelo del chiquillo. Sakumo frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

- Bien, esperaré aquí contigo hasta que regrese.

El niño fue a decir algo pero la mirada oscura de aquel hombre lo calló.

Sasuke buscó un lugar apropiado donde dejar su mochila desoyendo los gruñidos de los pumas y se sentó en la hierba para estirar las piernas. El niño lo miraba perplejo. Era la primera vez que estaban solos. Sasuke notó que estaba incómodo.

- ¿Qué sueles hacer cuando tu madre no está?

El niño parpadeó sorprendido por la pregunta ¿Qué que hacía? Miró a los pumas. Los animales no estaban tranquilos y se colocaron estratégicamente entre los dos humanos.

- Sakumo.

El chico se sobresaltó.

- Siéntate aquí.- ordenó Sasuke.

Sakumo lo miró de mala manera. Nadie nunca le había dado una orden. Pero sin la protección de su madre el niño se sintió intimidado y obedeció. Se sentó en la hierba, dando un poco de distancia.

Sasuke lo volvió a intentar y suavizó la voz.

- ¿Cómo te manejas cuando ella no está?

Hyo deslizó su cabezota marrón bajo el brazo del niño, acomodandola en su regazo y éste sonrió. Y Sakumo empezó a contarle con timidez como ellos se encargaban de traerle caza y buscar las guaridas cuando llovía. Le explicó como con dos piedras podía encender un fuego para asar los conejos y calentarse.

- ¿ No sabes hacer un jutsu ígneo?

- ¿Jutsu?- preguntó el niño.

- ¿Todavia no te entrena tu madre?

Sakumo ladeó la cabeza y sacó dos kunai. Los lanzó y los clavó con precisión en un árbol de enfrente. Hyo amodorrado, agitó las orejas molesto y Sakumo se las rascó.

Sasuke asintió. Era bueno.

El niño mas relajado siguió hablando de cómo los pumas espantaban a los osos y a los chacales, y cómo de calentito se dormía en la barriga de Hyo. Que caminaban y caminaban y que a veces cuando le dolían los pies le dejaban montar a lomo.

Y Sasuke estuvo escuchando a aquel niño solitario, dedicándole mas tiempo que a cualquiera de sus hijos. El niño se abrió, todo lo que un niño feliz necesita abrirse, y Sasuke acabó por maravillarse de la labor que su madre había hecho con él. Con cinco años era mas autosuficiente que la mayoría de los adolescentes y con una autoestima a prueba de bombas. Era muy querido.

De repente, con la curiosidad y el desparpajo propia de los niños, Sakumo empezó a hacerle preguntas a él. Sasuke escogió cuidadosamente las respuestas entre los hump y los encogimientos de hombros pero el chiquillo era testarudo.

- ¿Qué es Konoha?

- ¿Tú vives allí?

- ¿Cuántos hijos tienes?

- ¿Por qué yo no tengo papá?

La pregunta no llevaba rencor, pero Sakumo ronroneaba una respuesta mas larga y satisfactoria mirándolo con esos ojos negros medio ocultos bajo el flequillo blanco. La fase de los "por qué" de su hijo no había sido tan comprometedora.

Sasuke apartó la mirada y se revolvió en la hierba. Pensaba que a esas alturas, Sakura le había explicado. Desenvainó su katana y comenzó a afilarla para distraerse. Y le contó, mas o menos.

- ¿Por qué murió?

- ¿Cómo era?

- ¿Cómo se conocieron él y mi mamá?

- ¿Qué es un sensei?

Entonces Sakumo se quedó callado como calibrando la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Querrías ser tú mi sensei, Sasuke-san?

El hombre miró al niño asombrado. Alguien desde cielo debía estar riéndose de él.

- Tengo que pensarlo.- terminó por decir. Y consultarlo con tu madre, pero eso no lo dijo.

Entonces empezó a sentirla llegar ladera arriba y su humor cambió. Era hora de enfrentar la realidad.

Supo que Sakura había llegado al ver saltar a Sakumo como un resorte. Y levantó la mirada para clavarla en la de ella.

-¡Mamá!- gritó el niño mientras se abalanzaba a su cintura.

Ella se agachó sin dejar de vigilar y lo abrazó muy fuerte con un brazo, apretando mas fuerte aun la espada con la otra mano. Estaba rígida.

- ¿Estás bien?- la oyó murmurar junto al rostro del niño.

Sakumo notó la tensión en la voz de su madre y se percató de las miradas que intercambiaban los dos adultos. Y se hizo a un lado. Sakura se levantó y el niño buscó instintivamente protección colocándose junto a su costado mirándolos a ambos sin comprender.

Los pumas fueron desperezándose y Hyo se acercó a la kunoichi por detrás.

- Sakumo, - dijo ella -, ve a buscar leña.

- Pero si ya tenemos un montón.- respondió el niño perezoso rascándose la nuca.

Sakura lo miró cariñosa y le sacudió la melena rebelde.

- Está noche va a hacer frío.

El niño iba a abrir la boca pero Hyo lo empujó con la cabeza en el hombro. Así que no muy convencido terminó por ceder y se marchó.

Sakura esperó a que el niño se alejara para centrar su atención en él.

- ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?- preguntó la mujer avanzando amenazadora.

Sasuke la ignoró y siguió afilando su espada. La joven se percató de que tras él, en una rama baja, un halcón parecía escuchar la conversación. Sakura lanzó un kunai y el pájaro salió volando. El hombre entrecerró aun mas la mirada.

- Debería matarte.- dijo él.

Sakura levantó una ceja escéptica.

- No sería la primera vez que lo intentarás.- dijo sibilina. Sasuke ahogó un gruñido. Pero no dijo nada.

Sakura sin guardar la espada se acercó un poco mas.

- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Ya no tengo los documentos.- escupió ella.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

- Eso me lo imaginaba. Pero soy yo quien te trae algo.

Sacó un rolló y se lo lanzó. Sakura lo cogió al vuelo y al verlo apretó los labios. Hokage decía el sello.

- ¿Qué quiere Naruto?- dijo ella sin atreverse a levantar la cara.

- ¿Por qué no lo abres?

Sakura dudó y sin poder evitar el temblor en sus dedos desenrolló el pergamino. Y leyó. Y lo miró con los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Kabuto ha muerto?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Y de una forma bastante cruel, incluso para alguien como él. Sus restos fueron encontrados a las puertas de Konoha.

- ¿Por qué?¿Quién?

_¿Por qué?_ Sasuke apretó las muelas, qué ella se lo preguntara le resultó repulsivo.

- No sabemos quién fue pero por algún motivo quería que Konoha tuviera su cuerpo. Suponemos que fue alguien de los nuestros que vive fuera, porque nosotros perdimos su rastro hace años. Pero no lo sé con seguridad.

Ella apretaba el rollo entre sus manos sin levantar la mirada.

- Se ha levantado la veda, Sakura. - Sentenció Sasuke de repente.

Y la kunoichi lo golpeó con sus ojos tristes.

- ¿Sólo has venido por eso? ¿Para decirme lo que ya sé?

Entonces hubo un cambio significativo en él. Toda la tensión pareció escurrirse por los hombros y ayudándose de un profundo suspiro se puso en pie.

- He venido a llevarme a Sakumo.

Su voz sonó calmada, incluso dulce pero la vio estremecerse como si la apuñalaran por la espalda con un kunai.

- ¿Qué?- Leyó en sus labios. Sasuke se acercó con cautela y guardó la katana a su espalda.

- Esta vida que llevas te va a pasar factura tarde o temprano y no quiero que el niño esté cerca cuando eso ocurra. No quiero que vea morir a su madre.- Dio un paso mas, despacio y continuó.

- Pones cada día la vida de Sakumo en peligro, ¿no te das cuenta? No es la forma en que un niño debería vivir.- A cada paso él le daba un motivo mas.

- El día que se te acabe la suerte, ¿qué pasará con él, Sakura? ¿Lo dejarás a merced de unos gatos para que lo críen como a un animal?

Casi sin darse cuenta Sasuke había logrado ponerse cara a cara con su compañera, pero ella se había vuelto a esconder bajo el flequillo rosa y no podía ver sus ojos. Los puños los apretaba contra su cuerpo y la espada no dejaba de temblar. La oía murmurar pero no entendía bien lo que decía.

El hombre se aventuró un poco mas y le rozó la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

- Vuelve a casa, Sakura. Naruto te espera.

Los dedos recorrieron la fina piel de la mandíbula.

- Tiene un nuevo jutsu de sellado, mas potente. Cree poder contener al Jubi definitivamente.

La sujetó suave por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces Sasuke abrió los ojos perplejo al ver los de Sakura. No era lo que esperaba. Sus bonitos ojos verdes estaban ahogados en lágrimas y apretaba los labios con furia. No, Sakura, no te sientas así.

- ¿Tú, tú también me vas a traicionar...?- la oyó decir. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Que mujer mas testaruda. Y la abrazó con fuerza ¿Cómo la haría comprender? Naruto lo veía tan sencillo. Si traes al niño, ella vendrá detrás, le dijo.

- Sakura, - empezó a susurrarle en la garganta-, Konoha es tu hogar y el de Sakumo, deja que tu aldea te proteja. Naruto sabe como hacerlo. Es hora de que recuperes tu vida y le des a tu hijo la que se merece.

Ella empezó a tiritar entre sus brazos y él la apretó mas contra si. Era raro que aun no lo hubiera empujado.

- ¿Tú también me vas a dejar?- susurró ella en su hombro.

Sasuke levantó la cara bruscamente y la miró furioso.

- ¿No oyes lo que te estoy diciendo? Ya no estáis a salvo. Vuelve a casa.

Entonces Sasuke vio su rostro dulce derruirse por la pena.

- ¿A casa?

Y terminó por comprender.

- Mierda, Sakura.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Ahí él no podía hacer nada. Kakashi no estaba, bien, pero su aldea sería siempre su hogar ¿Acaso la estaba evitando por otro motivo aparte que protegerla del Jubi?

Aprovechando su suerte, le acarició los labios secos.

- ¿No crees que a él le gustaría ver a su hijo en Konoha y no corriendo ésta mala vida?

Sabía que decir su nombre frente a ella era tabú, pero con solo mencionarlo la notó tensarse como un rayo entre sus brazos. Se había vuelto loco, había que estarlo para en semejantes circunstancias arriesgarse a tocarla mas, pero era inevitable, verla tan vulnerable por culpa de _él_, lo hacía hervir en celos y querer meterse en su corazón aunque fuera a la fuerza. Y deslizó los labios sobre los de ella.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Sasuke casi se rió de si mismo al verla desenvainar y lanzarse a su garganta fuera de si. Estaba visto que lo único que podía provocar en ella era lujuria enmascarada en odio, pensó desilusionado.

- ¡ No me toques, desgraciado!- gritó la kunoichi atacándolo.

Sasuke alcanzó a detener el lance enredando la punta de la katana con la empuñadura de la suya aun embainada y la desarmó con facilidad. Debía estar muy cansada. Pero la ira se multiplicó por diez y la fuerza por mil. Y empezó a atacarlo con las manos desnudas. Sasuke se defendía bloqueando los golpes de taijutsu a duras penas. Dios, cuando Sakura perdía los estribos era mejor andarse con ojo. Y despertó el Sharingan. Los movimientos ahora se deslizaban mas despacio, a cámara lenta pero aun así tenía que obligar a su cuerpo a ir por delante. Así que una de las veces le hizo un barrido y consiguió tumbarla. Pero al querer lanzarse sobre ella para aplastar su cuerpo bajo el suyo, su ansiado cuerpo, ella rodó sobre si misma y se enderezó con rapidez. Con la suficiente rapidez para darle una patada en las costillas. Sasuke exhaló todo el aire de golpe y quedó sin respiración. Y supo que estaba perdido. Sakura lo cogió del cuello, lo puso en pie y empezó a golpearlo a discreción. Cuando se cansó, lo soltó y dejó que cayera a tierra como un muñeco de trapo. Sasuke, se retorcía de dolor, pero apretó los labios y no salió ni una sola queja. Pasaron algunos minutos. Él apoyaba la mejilla en hierba, mirando sus pies. Tal vez debiera sentirse humillado, era lo lógico. Pero se contentó con esperar el golpe de gracia. Se centró en la respiración agitada de ella, en sus esfuerzos por controlarla, en la labor titánica que estaba llevando a cabo, queriendo doblegar la ira y tomar de nuevo el control de su mente.

La vio arrodillarse junto a él. Lo tomó con suavidad por debajo de la nuca y lo ayudó a ponerse boca arriba. Vio su mano manchada de su sangre posarse sobre su pecho y comenzar a emitir chacra sanador. Vale, aquello sí era humillante. Su magia iba haciendo efecto y el dolor fue desapareciendo a medida que cada hueso volvía a su lugar. La miró a la cara. Dejó de sentir dolor. Su rostro, pálido, frío como el mármol, tenía la belleza de esos ángeles de piedra que guardan los cementerios. Sus ojos, verdes como el fondo desconocido y abismal de algún océano, oscurecidos por la concentración requerida en la técnica, trasmitían la piedad y el poder de quién sabe que puede matarte y no lo hace. Sasuke desvió la mirada. La oyó hablar.

- Sasuke...

Él giró de nuevo la cara. Ella entrecerraba la mirada dando a sus palabras calidad de verdad absoluta.

- No voy a volver.

Sasuke aguardó.

- Sakumo debe estar conmigo. Soy la única que puede controlarlo.

Un gemido luchó por salir por su garganta y su bello rostro se contrajo.

- Y es mi hijo...

Algo dentro de Sasuke se revolvió. No le era difícil imaginarse como se sentía. Si alguien le quisiera arrebatar a alguno de sus hijos... Realmente no supo lo que había querido a sus padres hasta que nació Kento. Intentó enderezarse y ella lo ayudó. Sentado, con las manos en el regazo, rebuscó en su mente. Pero para él las palabras de consuelo era como hablar en un idioma extranjero.

- Sakura …, deja a Naruto que te ayude. Lleva muchos años detrás de ese jutsu.

Ella lo miró y su boca quiso sonreír un poco.

- No se da por vencido ¿verdad?

Sasuke se alzó de hombros y sonrió también.

- Ya lo conoces.

Entonces él la vio levantar la mirada y perderla un momento, en los recuerdos.

- La otra vez no sirvió.- dijo en un murmullo, susurrándole al bosque.

Sasuke, de repente esperanzado, volvió a insistir.

- Porque el sello era para ti, no para el embrión. Él no se podía imaginar que estuvieras embarazada...

Sakura asintió sin darse cuenta.

- Pero ahora es un niño, y el jutsu está mejorado. Ademas piensa hacer algo con la luna.

Sakura lo miró de repente sorprendida.

- ¿Con la luna?

- No sé en que consiste pero él está muy seguro.

- Bueno,- dijo ella, volviendo al presente y retirando la mano curativa -, él está siempre seguro de todo, aunque sea una locura y vaya destinada al fracaso.

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza.

- Es cierto, y es por eso que siempre vence.

Ella frunció el ceño, y él casi podía escuchar en su cerebro los engranajes, buscando excusas, pensó él.

Entonces algo se atravesó en su mente, y su rostro se fue oscureciendo, volviéndose sombrío y triste. De nuevo, _él_.

- Sakura...- susurró echándole un cable.

Ella se puso en pie. Mierda, la estaba perdiendo, había estado tan cerca.

- Sakura.- la llamó pero ella ya se alejaba. Recogía la mochila del niño, su espada y volvía al interior del bosque.

Sakumo con los brazos llenos de troncos los miraba a ambos ¿triste? Sasuke se puso en pie y gritó.

- ¡Deja de pensar en ti! ¡Piensa en tu hijo por una vez !

Sabía que era llamar a la puerta de la muerte con mucho entusiasmo pero la mirada del chico parecía haberlo vuelto un desequilibrado.

Sakura se detuvo y él se preparó para el ataque. Pero no llegó. Ella nunca lo haría delante de Sakumo.

- Es por mi hijo que lo hago. - dijo Sakura. Y mirándolo por encima del hombro le preguntó.- ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si despertará en Konoha después de _despertar_ Jubi?

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, y los vio alejarse, adentrándose en el bosque, desapareciendo otra vez de su vida.

Aun cuando ya hacía un rato que su rastro se había perdido, Sasuke seguía hundido en sus palabras. Quizás, después de todo, ella tuviera razón. Si el jutsu no funcionaba, las consecuencias serían irreparables. Si Kyubi fue devastador, Jubi sería definitivo. Que él tuviera fe ciega en Naruto no quería decir que no fuera capaz de ver la posibilidad de error.

Los recuerdos de su primer encuentro con Sakura tras su secuestro se mezclaban con los días en que Itachi acabó con sus padres y todo su clan.

Había estado en una misión de reconocimiento en una aldea del país de las Olas, y al anochecer, estalló el caos . Un rugido retumbó atravesando toda la ciudad como un tsunami, golpeando en el interior de la gente, como una llamada al infierno. Todo el mundo salió a la calle aterrorizado, mirándose unos a otros, sin explicarse de donde venía ese aura de maldad. Aquella fue la primera y la única vez que vio a Jubi en todo su esplendor. El terror lo inmovilizó. A las afueras de la ciudad, un gigantesco engendro, negro y con muchas colas, tan grande que opacaba el cielo, levantaba las manos intentando alcanzar la luna.

La luna. Aquello fue extraño y al mismo tiempo lo mas familiar. Sobre la luna, grande, roja como la sangre, se reflejaba el Rinnegan con los tomoe del Sharingan girando vertiginosamente. El Tsukuyomi Infinito. El sentimiento fue avasallador. El demonio volvió a bramar y una ola de chacra destructor lo sacudió todo.

Sasuke recordaba no haber reaccionado a tiempo y, cuando la bestia bajó la cabeza y miró la ciudad con su ojo, tuvo la certeza de que su fin había llegado. La gente empezó a correr despavorida en todas dirección sin orden, fuera de control. Los ninjas de la aldea se lanzaron contra la bestia en un intento inútil de morir con honor. Sus compañeros de la Arena se unieron. Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para detenerlos cuando la bestia agitó un poco las colas como espantando moscas y la sola onda expansiva los disolvió. El Jubi estaba enfurecido. Era evidente que por algún motivo quería alcanzar la luna. Y la frustración la pagó con aquellas hormigas que correteaban entre sus pies. Con una sola zancada estuvo en medio del pueblo. Sasuke, atónito, vio como todo el norte de la ciudad, que había quedado bajo su oscuro vientre, estallaba en llamas. Las llamas se volvieron negras y empezaron a consumir, y a consumir... Amaterasu. No, no eran exactamente igual, el olor que provenía no era a quemado, era a pútrido, a carne corrupta . Lo único que oía era los gritos de la gente de la zona sur, donde él se encontraba, y lo volvieron a la realidad. E intentó huir. Pero a mitad del salto una nueva explosión lo empujó varios metros golpeándolo contra una pared, dejándolo casi inconsciente. Aun con la cara aplastada contra el suelo y el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos, seguía viendo al Jubi rugir, agitar las manos al cielo y entonces vio algo mas. A riesgo de perder el conocimiento despertó su propio Sharingan. Había algo en el interior del vientre de la bestia. Muy pequeño, casi diminuto pero pálido y vivo. Iba a sucumbir pero una visión inquietante lo obligó a forzar mas la vista. Una figura, de espaldas, a los pies del Jubi. Una mujer. El fuego le dio a su cabellera un cariz rosado y finalmente Sasuke se desmayó.

Sasuke despertó. Y se quiso morir. No había un solo centímetro de su cuerpo que no le doliera de forma insoportable. Le zumbaban los oídos y no veía nada. Y entonces vino el olor. A cadáver, a cadáver en descomposición. Se le revolvió el estómago y el miedo lo hizo intentar enderezarse ¿Era él quién olía así? Miró alrededor, forzando la vista, queriendo ignorar el dolor que ese simple movimiento le provocaba. Y aquello volvió. El recuerdo que tenía enterrado en el fondo de su corazón.

Los cuerpos de su padre y su madre. Sus tíos, sus primos, toda la gente que conocía y había querido de niño, yacían sin vida rodeándolo, quemándose bajo aquellas llamas negras.

Sasuke gritó y se apretó la cabeza con las manos.

Y entonces el rostro dulce de su madre fue cambiando y se volvió el de una mujer que no desconocía. Sus ojos vacíos lo miraban preguntandole por qué él vivía y ella no. De su cuerpo solo había quedado un muñón negro y quemado. Su supuesto padre también resultó ser un desconocido, y se cocía sobre sus propios jugos reducido a una masa purulenta.

Asqueado se arrastró, quería alejarse de aquello, pero una bruma oscura y apestosa lo contaminaba todo y no podía ver. Tras palpar varios cuerpos decidió quedarse quieto y esperar sentado a la muerte. Pero sorprendentemente, aquella noche no llegó.

Y los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron las nubes negras. El amanecer fue disolviendo la bruma y Sasuke miró al cielo agradecido. La cálida luz de la mañana acarició su rostro y las lágrimas salieron solas. La luz se llevó el miedo pero trajo la tristeza. El pueblo había sido aniquilado, solo unos pocos cadáveres esparcidos delataban que había habido vida alguna vez. Entonces a lo lejos, la vio. Arrodillada en el suelo, en medio de aquel holocausto, un ser vivo. Una joven inmaculada, de cabello rosa y piel de alabastro. Vestía ropa sencilla pero a él le pareció una virgen, una diosa pura y gentil. Mecía algo, y al seguir con la mirada sus brazos de porcelana, vio un niño pequeño. Madre. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Su propia madre y lo que la había querido. Y de repente alguien grito. Y alguien mas.

Sasuke se giró. Habían llegado vecinos de otras aldeas y miraban aquella devastación perplejos ¿Si ayer aquí había un pueblo? Varias personas se acercaron a él queriendo atenderle. Pero Sasuke quiso verla una vez mas.

- ¡La bruja!- escuchó.- ¡Es la bruja!¡Cogedla, ella ha matado a toda esta gente!¡La bruja invocó al demonio!¡Cogedla!

Sasuke solo alcanzó a coger a uno de la manga, pero los demás se lanzaron hacia la joven. Entonces ella giró su rostro y miró en su dirección. Sus ojos verdes lo golpearon dejándolo sin sentido. Ella también lo reconoció y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su boca. Se puso en pie y apretando el niño contra su pecho, realizó un jutsu y se esfumó.

- Sakura...- gimió Sasuke alargando la mano. Pero ella ya no estaba. Igual que en aquellos momentos.

Sakura se había habituado a salir y entrar de su vida sin avisar ¿O era él? Daba igual, porque él era siempre el que se quedaba con la sensación de vacío. Recogiendo su mochila y tomando camino hacía Konoha, le daba vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza, buscando la forma de explicarle a Naruto que Sakura se negaba a volver porque no confiaba ni en él ni en su jutsu. El Teme seguía siendo un sentimental a pesar de su glorioso traje Hokage.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sakumo. Si en algún momento el jutsu se debilitaba y Sakura no estaba cerca sería el fin de Konoha ¿ Y qué pasaría cuando todo acabara y Sakumo mirara a su alrededor? Ningún niño debía ser testigo de tanta muerte. Él era claro ejemplo de las consecuencias.

**_Un saludo a todos los que se acuerdan de comentar lo que les pareció el capitulo, incluidos los Guest, es estimulante._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gracías como siempre a los que me acompañan en esta historia. Hay una canción que hace bastantes meses me golpea el cerebro. Es UltraNUMB de Blue Stahli. Me inspira en muchas cosas que hago, y en particular en el principio de este capítulo. Os la recomiendo de forma agresiva y despótica, jajaja. Besitos.**_

Corre, corre se grita Sakura. Oye sus pisadas tras ella y el corazón se le sale por la boca. Sus piernas son tan lentas y los pasillos tan largos. Y cuando gira una esquina otro pasillo mas, otro mas, y otro mas... rojo, negro, rojo, negro...

- ¡¿Dónde hay una puta salida?!- brama rompiendo aquel silencio húmedo y asfixiante.

De nuevo las pisadas, el miedo y echar a correr. Joder, va a volverse loca si la toca de nuevo. No, una vez mas no.

Gira a la izquierda, parpadea.

Una luz blanca, estéril y quirúrgica, al final del pasillo negro .Y corre como alma que lleva el diablo. Es una puerta abierta. Una salida. Cada vez mas cerca, mas cerca, la luz crece, brilla, quema las retinas pero no importa porque la salida es mas grande, la puerta mas abierta... De repente alguien al otro lado. Una sombra.

Sakura se detiene y se prepara para dar marcha atrás. La luz del exterior ilumina todo el pasillo y define el contorno de la figura. Arrastra las muelas cuando la salida empieza a acercarse a ella y la libertad se convierte en una trampa. La luz se va atenuando y ya no deslumbra. El desconocido va tomando forma. Un hombre, un ninja, un chaleco jonnin. El cabello una llama blanca, el rostro cubierto por una máscara negra...

Sakura aprieta los puños. Otra vez no. Recula hacia atrás. La espalda choca con algo duro y ella salta y se gira. Un muro. Mierda. Está encerrada y_ él _cada vez mas cerca.

Sakura golpea la pared y ésta ni se inmuta. Grita. La patea, machaca sus puños hasta que sangran. Entonces lo siente tras ella y se detiene. Se da la vuelta poco a poco con la mirada desorbitada.

_Él_ está tan cerca que tiene que levantar la cara para ver la suya. Es tan extraño, no lo huele. No huele a nada. Está a sólo un palmo y no siente su calor. Sakura sabe que de un momento todo estallará a su alrededor. Pero es débil, y una masoquista. Y se permite disfrutar un segundo de su tortura. _Él _es idéntico salvo por su ojo negro que la mira con indiferencia. El otro es puro vacío rojo, como cristal. Sakura se muerde los labios. Si al menos pudiera besarlo.

Entonces siente las manos desde atrás. Sakura salta dentro de su piel pero no desclava la mirada del ojo ónice. Esas manos frías recorren la espalda desnuda, la nuca, los hombros... Ella no se mueve pero el corazón martillea sus costillas y duele. Las manos suben por la garganta y ella cierra los ojos. Sabe lo que va a venir. La aprietan con fuerza y tiran hacia atrás estrellándola contra el muro. Los ladrillos arañan la piel. Sakura se revuelve y mas manos aparecen. Le apresan los tobillos, la cintura, las muñecas como un cepo lascivo. Una mano se escurre entre sus piernas y ella mira. Guantes negros. Siempre tan escrupuloso, el cerdo. Los dedos alcanzan su sexo y ella levanta la cara. Lo ve a _él_ y gime. Le echan el aliento al oído.

- ¿Te gusta, Sakura?

Ella ignora la voz, no es esa la voz que quiere escuchar. Los guantes negros alcanzan sus pechos y pellizcan los pezones. Los dedos se pierden en su interior y ella se pierde en ese ojo oscuro que la mira a mil años luz, en ese rostro que ama, en ese pelo canalla.

El deseo la ciega. Sakura tira de si misma y se desata de los tentáculos. Extiende sus manos y alcanza con la yema de los dedos el filo de la máscara. La baja, y ella sonríe. Es casi idéntico. Se pone de puntillas y busca sus labios fríos. Pero _él_ frunce el ceño y le agarra las muñecas. La empotra brusco contra la pared y ella solloza. Las manos negras la atrapan de nuevo y _él_ se retira. Ahora las manos son mas violentas y aprietan la piel.

La coge del pelo y la inclina hacia delante. Sakura grita. Sus entrañas gritan. La atraviesa como un hierro candente y ella se arquea. Tira de la melena hacia atrás y siente de nuevo su aliento en la garganta.

- Vamos, cariño, sé que te gusta.

Sakura recibe los embistes en su cuerpo y lo mira a _él_ de nuevo. La figura inerte. La excitación es extraña, nauseabunda pero inevitable. Ella se relame los labios secos y gime de nuevo. Quiere _sus_ manos, quiere _su_ boca, lo quiere a _él_ dentro de ella. A media que el calor sube imparable entre sus piernas la luz blanca que los envuelve se va volviendo roja. El ojo impasible despierta el Sharingan. Comienza a girar y las paredes estallan en llamas. El fuego arrasa su vientre y los pezones arden. Todo se derrite a su alrededor. Las manos se vuelven frenéticas y los golpes en el trasero histéricos. Sakura está atada a _su_ mirada y siente como el placer la va arrastrando. Solloza, no quiere que termine. Sabe lo que pasará cuando acabe el jadeo en su nuca. El ojo rojo ilumina _su_ rostro de cera y ella susurra _su_ nombre. No puede aguantar mas pero tiene tantas ganas de besarlo... Si al menos le dejara hacerlo una vez, solo una vez. Su cuerpo impío la traiciona y la descarga de liberación la recorre entera. Entonces la realidad se va escurriendo como la lava, solidificándose negra y fría a sus pies. Todo queda a oscuras. Sakura temblorosa ve apagarse el Sharingan. Y Kakashi se deshace como un castillo de arena.

Un gemido de placer lame su espalda pero ella ya no oye nada. El cepo desaparece y Sakura cae de rodillas. Toma la arena en sus manos y se le escurre entre los dedos. Un grito desesperado y agónico retumba en las paredes quemadas por la pesadilla y Sakura se deja caer sobre la arena abrazada a si misma.

…...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?- preguntó Chiharu.

- Desde que la trajeron los guardias, madre. Ya van casi seis horas.- contestó Chihiro.

La mujer mayor se agachó todo lo que su abultado vientre le permitía y palmeó la mejilla de Sakura. Su hija, que acogía a la kunoichi en su regazo, negó con la cabeza.

- No sirve. También le he mojado la frente y nada. - La joven sacudió la cabeza impotente.- Es muy extraño. Ninguna de las drogas es tan fuerte.

Chiharu tomó el rostro de la pelirrosa y le abrió los ojos. Las pupilas estaban muy constreñidas como si hubiera sido cegada con una luz muy potente.

- Esto no es una droga de Kabuto.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo otra mujer. Chiharu se giró y le gritó:

- ¡Vigila!¿Quieres que nos descubran aquí?

La mujer dio un respingo y volvió a colocarse a la entrada de la celda para vigilar los pasillos.

Chiharu se sentó en el suelo, tras echar un vistazo tras su espalda extendió la mano hacia la frente de Sakura y empezó a emitir luz verde. Su hija abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada, en cambio miró la entrada con insistencia, alerta.

Al poco la mujer retiró la mano.

- Está muy mal. No creo que sobreviva.- dijo mientras le levantaba el vestido dejando al descubierto el sello tatuado.- Está aun muy fresco y no deja circular el chacra.

- ¡Quitaselo, mamá! No dejes que muera.- gritó la joven apretando a su amiga.

- Si se lo quito estando ella inconsciente el chacra saldrá de golpe y tendremos aquí a los guardias en segundos.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho ese desgraciado?¿Por qué se ensaña así con ella siempre?

- Él ha utilizado su Sharingan. - afirmó Chiharu.

- ¿Sharingan, madre?

La mujer asintió.

- Ese ojo, - dijo señalándose su propio ojo derecho -, es herencia del clan Uchija. Por lo que hace tiempo deduje que es descendiente o lo robó. Escuche que en Konoha lo utilizaba la policía en los interrogatorios pero no sabía que se podía torturar con él.- dijo mientras le retiraba el flequillo rosa de la cara.- No entiendo por qué lo hace. No lo necesita. Es la primera vez que veo que lo use con una de nosotras.

- ¿Crees que la conoce?- susurró su hija.

La mujer asintió.

- Tiene algún tipo de rencor contra ella, - Chiharu suspiró-, o la desea. No sé lo que es peor.

De repente la joven se echó a llorar.

- Se lo dije, que no escapara mas, que dejara de huir, pero no escucha, mamá, no escucha nunca...

- Tranquila, hija, - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro -, es cosa de la edad.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- rogó la muchacha restregándose las lágrimas.

Chiharu guardó silencio un rato, hasta que finalmente, con esfuerzo se levantó del suelo y salió fuera de la celda.

- Eh, tú, - le gritó a un guardia que pasaba a lo lejos,- dile a Kabuto que se dé una vuelta por aquí si no quiere perder a la pelirrosa.

…...

Chiharu y el resto de mujeres tuvieron la precaución de salir de la celda antes de que llegara el medic-nin. No sabía que reacción tendría Kabuto pero era mas conveniente que no supiera quién había dado la voz de alarma. Como supusieron no tardó mas que unos minutos en hacer aparición. Eso no hizo mas que confirmar sus sospechas. La kunoichi pelirrosa no era una desconocida para los Akatsuki.

…...

Sakura observaba sin demasiado interés desde el fondo del pozo de su conciencia. La realidad pasaba frente a sus ojos como una película muda, en blanco y negro y sin ningún argumento. Veía a los protagonistas mover los labios pero ni entendía lo que decían ni tampoco le importaba. Su propio personaje era un esperpento de si misma. No era una mala sensación sentirse tan fuera de si, tan ajena a su identidad, tan desconocida, tan anónima. Nada tenía importancia.

En algún momento los personajes cambiaron pero la historia siguió igual de aburrida. Creyó reconocer al nuevo protagonista, no su rostro, mas bien la reacción que provocaba en ella. Pero la balsa de aceite donde permanecía sumergida su voluntad era demasiado cómoda, demasiado insensible para incitarla a recordar.

Entonces empezó a sentir un escozor. Quiso rechazarlo, no quería sentir, nada, pero no pudo evitar ir reconociendo sus venas a medida que estas chillaban ante el ardor tóxico que las iba llenando poco a poco. El veneno llegó a su corazón dormido y éste saltó queriendo escapar entre las costillas. La sangre se desbocó por todo el sistema espoleada por la ponzoña, y llegó a su cerebro a tropel. Los sesos levantaron las manos espantados, aun no estaba preparada para despertar pero cuando el flujo corrosivo llegó a los pulmones y estos se expandieron dolorosamente aspirando, no tuvo mas remedio que despegar los parpados.

Al abrirse al mundo lo primero que le vinieron fueron nauseas. Kabuto se cernía sobre ella con sus ojos de reptil. Sakura alcanzó a dar un manotazo para intentar alejarlo pero era pura gelatina.

- Estate quieta, vas a hacerte daño.

La voz distorsionó en sus oídos y la kunoichi parpadeó queriendo centralizar los sentidos en la amenaza. Miró lo que estaba haciendo. Le inyectaba algo con una jeringuilla. Por el suelo habían esparcidos varios botes vacíos. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás mareada. Con las prisas Kabuto no había podido esconder las pruebas y ella no quería ni pensar en lo que le había puesto. Mirando el techo de la celda, quiso abstraerse de la corrosión que recorría su sistema circulatorio, era como si le hubiera vertido amoniaco en las venas. Con una sonrisa amarga certificó que para su desgracia seguía viva, el dolor era testimonio. Al bajar la cara vio que Kabuto la vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Cuántas veces van esta semana?- dijo de repente el medico.

Sakura no sabía a lo que se refería, no estaba muy lúcida en esos momentos.

- ¿Cuántas veces...- insistió el hombre desviando de repente la mirada -, te ha tomado?

La kunoichi abrió los ojos _¿tomado? _Se le escapó una risita histérica estrujando sus pulmones.

- Eres un encanto.- medio vocalizó la mujer con un hilo de voz.

Kabuto parpadeó. Definitivamente la pelirrosa había perdido la cabeza. Quizás se había pasado con el carbonato de amonio.

- No sé, no llevo la cuenta, ¿qué día es hoy?- murmuró la joven como si tal cosa.

- Martes.

- Pues unas veinte veces supongo.

El medic-nin gruñó bajo o eso le pareció a la kunoichi, y ella sonrió de medio lado. En el fondo el idiota tenía un poco de compasión, la compasión del cocodrilo antes de cerrar la boca en el muslo del antílope. Sakura entrecerró la mirada cuando vio que sacaba una jeringa vacía. Le pinchó en el otro brazo y le sacó sangre. Viendo llenarse la válvula del líquido oscuro, se preguntó para qué la querría.

- Te convendría dejar de huir.- dijo de repente Kabuto.- Eso lo excita. - añadió.

Sakura levantó la cara y la bilis le quemó la garganta. Ya no le quedaba suficiente sarcasmo para aguantar aquello.

- ¿Qué le excita? ¿Follarme o volverme loca?

Kabuto no contestó a aquello. Probablemente ni para él tenía sentido.

Sakura observó con atención como el medic-nin abría un tubo de ensayo con algún tipo de tinte y vertía la sangre en él. La sangre oscura comenzó a tomar un color anaranjado fluorescente. De nuevo su corazón empezó a palpitar, esta vez de forma dura y desagradable.

Kabuto la miró.

- Has tenido suerte. Ya te va a dejar en paz.

Sakura apenas escuchó sus palabras. Sabía el significado de aquel color ambarino y aquello le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Sobre lo único que aun tenía control, sobre su voluntad de vivir o acabar con todo aquello, también le había sido arrebatado. Ahora era responsable de una vida, de una vida en su interior. Y eso apretó la soga al cuello, ahogándola mas aun.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a Kabuto levantarse y alejarse hacia la puerta.

- Se lo comunicaré a Tobi y veremos cuando empezamos con las pruebas.

Aquello hizo levantar la cara de golpe de la kunoichi.

- ¿Pruebas?

Kabuto no contestó pero la media sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara de reptil le puso los pelos de punta. Finalmente se marchó en silencio dejándola con la duda. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, tenía el presentimiento de que sus incógnitas no tardarían en resolverse.

Dolorida, miró su camastro. Chihiro, como siempre, le había preparado algo de ropa y una tina con agua limpia. Era costumbre en aquella prisión que dejar esas cosas listas tras la retirada de la compañera de celda. Una vez cubierta, el primer instinto de una mujer era de lavarse. Era mas un acto psicológico que físico. El agua era escasa pero ayudaba a arrastrar las huellas, descoloriendo el rastro que Tobi dejaba en el cuerpo. Cuando ambas compañeras se volvían a ver no había palabras de consuelo. No había ocurrido nada, nada digno de ser mencionado.

Sakura, medio limpia y medio vestida, se subió a la cama y enterró la cara entre las rodillas. Hacía tiempo que las lágrimas habían dejado de consolar y no servían mas que para humedecer la cara y el pelo.

Un bebé. Un hijo de ese desgraciado. Otro proyecto de Uchija. Otro proyecto de jinjuriki. Ese desgraciado había logrado su objetivo y la había preñado. Sakura se sintió una cabeza de ganado mas.

Notó un brazo sobre sus hombros y se sobresaltó. Ni siquiera las había oído entrar.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Chihiro con voz cálida. Su madre y otra mujer mas la observaban desde la puerta de la celda.

Sakura bajó un poco la cabeza.

- Ya estoy mejor.

- Nos diste un buen susto.

La pelirrosa levantó la cara y vio en el rostro amable de su amiga la sincera preocupación. Sin mucha intención, Sakura deslizó la mirada a su joven vientre.

- Yo también voy a tener un hijo.- susurró.

La kunoichi notó tensarse el brazo sobre sus hombros. Sakura buscó sus ojos, y vio su ceño de repente crispado. La muchacha desvió la mirada a su madre. El ambiente cálido se enrareció.

Chiharu desde la puerta parecía mas grande, mas alta y mas gorda.

- Salid a fuera. Tengo que hablar con ella.

En silencio las dos obedecieron. A Sakura el nudo de la soga dio otra vuelta mas. Si ellas la rechazaban entonces...

Chiharu se sentó en el filo de la cama, dejando alguna distancia. Sakura se sintió pequeña a su lado, nunca una mujer le había intimidado tanto. Ni Tsunade en sus días malos.

- Eso que llevas ahí no es hijo tuyo.- disparó la mujer sin anestesia.

Sakura se echó hacia atrás aturdida.

- Lo que alojas en tu vientre es un engendro, y te traerá mas dolor del que puedas soportar. Y si aun así, sobrevives, cuando nazca te lo quitará de las manos para seguir torturándolo.

Sakura abrió la boca pero no le salían las palabras ¿Cómo esa mujer en ese abalanzado estado de gestación podía hablar así de su hijo? En el fondo de Sakura, mas o menos bajo el estómago, un animal comenzó a enseñar los dientes.

- No tienen la culpa, ellos no eligen nacer.- Logró susurrar la joven. Su propia voz salió mas convencida de lo que esperaba y le dio valor.

Chiharu arrugó la boca y su mirada se volvió mas amenazadora.

- ¿Y tú sí?¿Tú tienes la culpa?¿Nosotras tenemos la culpa de estar aquí encerradas? ¿De que nos violen, de que nos torturen, de que nos traten peor que a las bestias?- dijo Chiharu cada vez mas alto.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la pared de piedra de enfrente y empezó a estrujarse las manos.

- No. Pero de nada sirve ahogar la frustración en un bebé. No lo voy a culpar de lo que Tobi me hace.

De repente Chiharu se puso en pie.

- Ya me lo dirás cuando Kabuto te ponga las manos encima. Veremos si entonces defiendes tanto tu barriga.- Y salió dando grandes zancadas. Las otras dos mujeres la siguieron.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

Por lo visto ahora era el turno de Kabuto. Probablemente querría determinar si el embrión era apto para albergar a algunos de los bijuu. Y mientras dejaba la mente vagar sus manos se fueron relajando. Un bebé.

Una sensación cálida fue subiendo por el estómago, acariciando la garganta y llenando su boca. Suspiró y una sonrisa tonta empezó a dibujarse en su cara.

Empezó a darse cuenta poco a poco de que la noticia al principio frustrante, comenzaba a sanarla desde adentro. Algo nuevo latía en su interior, y era algo bueno. Miró hacia la puerta. Ellos no le pondrían las manos encima.

…...

Aquella tarde cuando bajó a los comedores, las demás mujeres le hicieron el vacío. A Sakura no le importó realmente hasta que quiso sentarse en la mesa junto a Chihiro. La muchacha no dijo nada pero Chiharu le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Con mas o menos dignidad, la pelirrosa siguió su camino y se sentó sola, mas al fondo. Con la espalda contra la pared.

Había perdido el apetito, y aprovechó ese tiempo para intentar entenderlas. La veían como una amenaza. Una amenaza a su forma de vivir, a su forma de mantenerse cuerdas. Sakura no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban allí ni cuantos hijos habían perdido ya. Se sintió mal. Había estado tan sometida por el miedo a Tobi que había dejado de mirar a su alrededor.

No sabía muy bien como había sido, pero su instinto de madre había aflorado con una rapidez casi antinatural, probablemente a causa del vacío en su interior que necesitaba ser llenado con urgencia. Y aquellas mujeres habían ido sobreviviendo echando las cargas a esos recién nacidos que dios sabía dónde iban a parar. Sakura frunció el ceño ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Había entre aquellos muros una guardería de pequeños Uchija? ¿Habían logrado sellar alguno?

Sakura apretó los puños bajo la mesa. Ella no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran. Haría cualquier cosa por salvar lo único bueno que quedaba de ella. Sakura se miró las manos y se forzó a relajarlas.

Ellas la veían como una amenaza porque si se extendía entre las mujeres ese sentimiento de protección, la vida aparentemente cómoda se volvería un caos. Tobi y Kabuto lo habían logrado. Las habían llevado al nivel de autoestima del ganado. Mas fácil de dominar que cientos de mujeres rabiosas por defender a sus hijos.

Pero ella estaba lejos de doblegarse.

Tenía que conseguir ayuda. Naruto...

…...

Aquella noche Sakura no pudo pegar ojo. No era suficiente con esperar a que Tobi apareciera, que ahora Kabuto también quería algo con ella.

Pruebas.

Ella era médico pero no tenía ni idea de qué buscaban exactamente. En teoría ciertos clanes como el Uzumaki habían tenido en sus génes algo que los habían hecho particularmente resistentes para albergar a los bijuu. El caso de Gaara era distinto, lo habían sellado de forma artificial. Doña Chiyo había hablado de una técnica de sellado pero Sakura la desconocía .

Los suaves ronquidos de su compañera la volvieron a la realidad. Había dejado de hablarle, pero mas de una vez había captado sus miradas de compasión. Sakura se sintió triste. Por lo visto en su vida no cabían las cosas buenas. Cuando una llegaba otra se iba. Sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos volvieron a Kakashi. Como cada noche.

Él la acompañaba a la hora de dormir, la consolaba y le daba fuerzas. También le recordaba su misión. Vengarlo. Y Sakura mirando el techo se preguntaba cuando tendría la oportunidad. Ahora con bebé en su vientre todo se volvía mas complicado. Desde luego tendría que hacerlo antes de ponerse gorda. Con una sonrisa amarga, se preguntó que le parecería a Kakashi la noticia. Él que tenía tantas ganas ser padre... Dos lágrimas se escurrieron a cada lado de la cara.

Sakura se giró de lado y se la restregó con fuerza. De nada servía llorar. Y bajo el abrazo cálido de su amante logró dormirse.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakumo observaba a su madre por encima de los palillos mientras se comía los fideos. Sakura sentía su mirada insistente y la evadía vigilando la calle a través del cristal. El restaurante estaba caliente y las ventanas ahumadas. La nieve se había adelantado ese año. Y era demasiado tarde para buscar refugio en las montañas. La mujer miró a su hijo de reojo.

- ¿Qué?

El niño se sorprendió y sorbió la sopa de golpe. Sakura suspiró aunando paciencia y lo miró directamente apoyando los codos en la mesa y dejando descansar la cara en las manos abiertas.

- ¿Qué te ronda la cabeza, Sakumo?- dijo ella empujándole suave la frente con el dedo índice.

El niño se frotó la frente y preguntó en voz baja baja.

- ¿Estás enfadada con Sasuke-san?

Aquello si que no lo esperaba la kunoichi. Se recostó en la espalda de la silla y entrecerró la mirada. Sakumo se revolvió y a falta de un sitio mejor se escondió bajo el flequillo blanco.

Realmente nunca había considerado lo que Sasuke podía significar en la vida de su hijo. Ellos solo habían cruzado unas pocas palabras, y a la indiferencia del adulto el niño había respondido con una rebeldía tajante. Sin embargo también era evidente que Sakumo estaba ávido de compañía. Sakura se relajó y le sonrió.

- No estoy enfadada con él.- respondió y añadió con ligera exasperación.- Y cuando menos te lo esperes nos lo toparemos de nuevo.

Sakumo miró su tazón vacío y sonrió.

- ¿Y a qué se debe de repente tu interés por Sasuke?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

El niño levantó la cara y dudó. Sakura empezaba a impacientarse.

- Me gustaría que fuera mi sensei.

Entonces a Sakura la atravesó un rayo que la dejó clavada en la silla. Sensei tenía mas significado para ella de lo que su hijo nunca sabría. El rostro se Sakura se oscureció y desvió rápidamente la mirada al exterior. Su hijo no tenía porque recibir su pena.

- Mamá...

Por la forma en que Sakumo la llamó, como un lamento, Sakura supo que era demasiado tarde. Respirando profundamente le devolvió su atención.

- Yo puedo entrenarte si quieres.- logró decir la kunoichi con la voz ronca. Pero vio que sus palabras no tenían efecto. Sakumo la miraba con preocupación. Sakura recordó que le faltaba poco para cumplir los seis años. No debería ser tan perceptivo. Y ella debía empezar a ser mas sincera con él.

- Sakumo. - Su voz sonó mas firme y el niño parpadeó - Yo puedo entrenarte, pero si necesitas un sensei, buscaremos uno. Sasuke no es el mas adecuado.

El niño bajó la cabeza decepcionado.

- Además no creo que él tenga tiempo para dedicarse a tu adiestramiento.- insistió ella de nuevo, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Pero el tiro le salió por la culata.

- ¿Si Sasuke-san acepta, dejarás que sea mi sensei?- preguntó él de repente esperanzado.

Sakura empezaba a perder la paciencia pero los ojos negros de su hijo nunca habían sido tan obstinados. Y la retó en silencio. A la mujer le sorprendió, y no de forma agradable, pero sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su cara. Sakumo tenía agallas.

- De momento vamos a ver dónde pasamos el invierno. Si en la primavera nos lo volvemos a encontrar, tienes mi permiso para pedírselo.

Sakumo saltó en la silla comido por los nervios pero Sakura lo paró en seco con una mirada, y el niño se quedó clavado en el asiento.

- Pero si acepta, no habrá vuelta atrás ¿entiendes? Ser ninja no es un juego, y Sasuke no es digamos...- Sakura buscó la palabra -, paciente. Una vez que empiece los entrenamientos no quiero ni una queja.

El niño asintió con energía sacudiendo la melena blanca. Sakura dejó la espalda descansar en la silla. Era mas fácil cuando solo tenía que llevarlo de un lado a otro liado en su mantita. Ya empezaba a querer tomar sus propias decisiones y si sacaba la mitad de la obstinación de sus padres, le aguardaba un duro trabajo con él. Con suerte se le olvidaría durante el invierno. Pero lo dudaba viendo la carita de satisfacción que tenía. Sakumo no lo sabía, pero era el único que calentaba el pecho de Sakura recordandole que aun era humana. Decidió darle un regalo.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Chiharu?

Sakumo la miró perplejo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, seguro que a estas alturas ya tiene la despensa llena.- dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo. El niño rió entre dientes y empezó a contar con los dedos los pasteles que se podría llevar sin que la vieja Chiharu lo pillara.

…...

Chiharu vivía a las afueras de una aldea en el país del Roca. No era una gran distancia pero ahora que Sakura sabía que Kabuto estaba muerto tenía que mantener los ojos mas abiertos que nunca.

Tenía la sospecha de que, quién había acabado con él, reclamaría el liderazgo del Sonido. O tal vez no. Si Sasuke tenía razón y el autor había sido alguien de la Hoja, tenía mas pinta de venganza personal. En ese caso los del Sonido estarían en esos momentos peleándose como perros por tomar el mando. Y dado que ellos eran quienes mas información tenían de Sakumo, era probable que quién lograra capturarlo se autoproclamara el nuevo líder del País del Arrozal. Y de todo el mundo conocido. El Juubi si se lograba controlar sería sin lugar a dudas mejor que cualquier ejercito de Shinobis . Si se llegaba a controlar.

Sakumo, estrenando botas nuevas, caminaba siempre por delante haciendo saltar la nieve con la punta de los pies. El abrigo de piel de lobo y su pelo blanco eran una mimetación perfecta. Sakura, sabiéndolo, lo seguía un poco atrás limpiando el rastro y vigilando el camino. Como no había tenido tiempo de teñirse el pelo, usaba un abrigo con capucha para cubrirse la cabeza. La mochila con los víveres abultaba mucho, y se sentía muy pesada. Apenas tenía movilidad para sacar las espadas con rapidez, y estaba incómoda.

Pero Sakura sabía que esa intranquilidad era por algo mas que no tener las armas a mano. No soportaba tener que esperar a que los ninjas del Sonido se reorganizaran y se decidieran atacar. El invierno obligaba a viajar lento por lo que siempre había buscado refugio en las montañas. Pero por los contratiempos de la última misión para Mogui, se había relajado y no había tenido tiempo de esconderse.

Sakura le daba vueltas a una idea algo arriesgada. Faltaba mas de una semana para la luna llena, y si Chiharu se quedaba con Sakumo, podría investigar e interceptar al enemigo antes de qué dieran con su paradero. Desde luego no podía quedarse quieta y esperar con los brazos cruzados. Tendría que ser algo rápido. Para la luna llena ella debía estar de vuelta, con Sakumo en las minas del Hierro, lejos de la civilización.

…...

- ¡Chiharu!- Gritó Sakumo entusiasmado.

La mujer lo saludó con la mano desde el umbral de su hogar. Hyo sentado a su lado, agitó la cola deshaciéndose de la nieve que se había apelmazado durante la espera. Sakura lo había enviado horas antes para asegurarse de que no había peligro por los alrededores de la casa. Pero la vieja no lo había dejado entrar por lo que se había creado sobre su piel marrón una capa de escarcha.

Sakumo se abrazó a la cintura de la mujer y ella lo abrazó con cariño.

- Cuanto has crecido, Sakumo, ya me llegas por la barbilla.- dijo la mujer con voz cálida. Sakumo rió entre dientes.

La mujer rubia levantó la cara.

- ¿Quién es el muñeco de nieve que te sigue, Sakumo?

Sakura llegó junto a ellos y dejó caer la pesada mochila a suelo.

- Hola, Chiharu. Espero no molestar.- dijo con una sonrisa estirando los brazos entumecidos.

- No digas tonterías. Pasa, pasad ya. - dijo la mujer rubia mirando al niño.- Adentro se está caliente.

Sakumo entró a tropel, seguido de la anfitriona. Hyo levantó la cabeza y cruzó sus ojos amarillos con los verdes de la kunoichi pidiendo permiso. Sakura asintió, el puma siguió al niño. La joven echó un vistazo alrededor. La casa, interna en el bosque, estaba alejada del pueblo y de los curiosos.

La kunoichi lanzó varios kunai clavandolos en la nieve y entró en la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella. La luz de las estrellas era demasiado débil para delatar el fino hilo de chacra que los unía, asegurando el perímetro.

Cuando Sakura entró, Hyo ya se había acurrucado frente a la chimenea, derritiendo el hielo del pelo y derramando un pequeño charquito en el suelo de madera. Chiharu le había quitado el pesado abrigo al niño e intentaba sentarlo a la mesa. La kunoichi miró las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior y empezó a soltar todo el equipaje en la puerta.

- Vamos, para comer tienes que estar sentado.- decía la mujer mayor a Sakumo.- Te voy a traer algo que te gustará mucho.

- ¿Y Kiyoshi?- preguntó el niño.- ¿Dónde está?

Sakura levantó la cara.

- Está arriba. - contestó Chiharu desde la cocina.- Está un poco enfermo así que será mejor no armar mucho alboroto.

Sakumo se entristeció y empezó a mirar las escaleras con ansias.

- ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?- preguntó Sakura.

- Estás congelada y cansada. Y Kiyoshi solo está un poco acatarrado.- contestó la mujer mientras servía la cena. Sakura supo que había mas. La mujer se negaba a mirarla a la cara y su voz sonaba tensa. Así que sin mediar palabra, subió las escaleras.

Chiharu le revolvió el pelo a Sakumo.

- ¿Por qué es tu madre tan testaruda?

El niño sólo se alzó de hombros entretenido en roer un muslo de pollo y la mujer se sentó con él.

Sakura entró en el dormitorio de Kiyoshi sin hacer ruido. La chimenea chisporroteaba y caldeaba la habitación. Miró la cama. El niño no estaba. Buscó en la penumbra y lo vio en una esquina mirándola directamente con los ojos escarlata. A la joven se le puso la piel de gallina. Con que de eso se trataba el catarro.

- Hola, Kiyoshi.- dijo Sakura con voz amable.

- Hola, Sakura-san. - dijo el niño saliendo a la luz de la chimenea.

La mujer vio que estaba algo asustado pero contento de verla. Las sombras bajo los ojos le señalaron que llevaba tiempo sin dormir bien.

- ¿Te molesta la luz, Kiyoshi? ¿Puedo encenderla?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

- Me duelen los ojos.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Se acercó con decisión a la cama y encendió la luz de la lamparita.

- Siéntate, déjame verlos.

El niño se sentó con timidez junto a ella. Sakura lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla. El Sharingan se había despertado, y Kiyoshi no lo había podido apagar. Sakura puso su mano sobre sus ojos empezó a emitir chacra. El niño cerró los ojos y suspiró agradecido por el frescor. La inflamación en los capilares fue menguando y el dolor desapareció poco a poco. Cuando el niño abrió los ojos Sakura lo miraba con calidez.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Kiyoshi sonrió y Sakura vio a su madre. Sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. Tenía la misma edad que Sakumo pero parecía menor. El pelo negro de los Uchija contrastaba con la piel tostada de su madre y de su abuela. Era un niño realmente guapo. Lastima que tuviera una complexión tan débil. El embarazo tan atormentado que tuvieron las mujeres de Tobi dieron niños enfermos o de poca fortaleza. El hijo de Chihiro había sido de los mas afortunados. Cuando lo soltó de su abrazo de mamá osa el niño la miraba sonrojado.

- Tenemos que averiguar la forma de apagar esos ojos.- le dijo ella con cariño.- Sólo debes utilizarlos cuando lo necesites.

El niño asintió aun un poco sugestionado. Sakura ahogó una risita. Para algunas cosas Kiyoshi podía parecer mayor que Sakumo. Y se levantó de la cama de golpe.

- ¿Sabes quién está abajo?

Kiyoshi saltó al suelo.

- ¡Sakumo!

Sakura asintió y el niño salió disparado escaleras abajo. La joven sacudió la cabeza con humor y lo siguió.

Antes de llegar abajo ya se podía escuchar las voces histéricas de los niños.

Sakura se sentó a la mesa junto a la mujer.

- ¿No pensabas decírmelo? - susurró la pelirrosa.

La rubia guardó silencio, observando a los dos niños jugar a peleas.

- Me pilló de sorpresa. No me lo esperaba tan pronto. Él estaba tan asustado y yo no sabía que decirle... Así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerle pensar que estaba enfermo.

Sakura la miró de reojo.

- Debo parecerte un monstruo.- dijo la mujer mayor sin mirarla.

- Sólo una abuela gruñona.- sentenció Sakura restando importancia.

- Bueno, eso si lo soy.- afirmó Chiharu rotunda y mas contenta.

Sakura sentía su mirada curiosa mientras comía. La kunoichi sabía que venían las explicaciones dolorosas.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?¿Cómo le has sanado los ojos?

Sakura dejó la comida y miró a su hijo.

- Tuve que curar a su padre muchas veces.- dijo.

- ¿Al padre de Sakumo? ¿Era un Uchija? - preguntó la mujer mayor. Desde luego era algo sorprendente con la melena blanca y salvaje que tenía el niño.

Sakura negó con la cabeza con rapidez.

- No. Pero su ojo izquierdo era un Sharingan implantado. Un regalo de un amigo de la infancia.

Chiharu arrugó la cara. Sakura sonrió. Un regalo raro sin duda.

- El caso es que al no ser Uchija no podía desactivarlo, por lo que lo llevaba siempre cubierto. Un Sharingan permanentemente abierto drena el chacra y acaba por dejarte ciego.

Chiharu miró a su nieto y apretó los labios. Sakura le puso la mano en el hombro tranquilizándola.

- Pero con él es distinto. Tiene sangre Uchija por lo que debe cerrarse con facilidad.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo hace?

- Es probable que al estar tan asustado, el Sharingan se sienta en continuo estrés y por eso no se cierra. Es una defensa natural. Deja que se relaje estos días con Sakumo y no le prestes atención. Si para cuando regrese sigue igual lo llevaré con un amigo para que lo ayude.

- ¿Cuándo regreses?¿Es que piensas dejarme aquí a los dos?- refunfuñó la abuela viendo revolcarse por el suelo a las dos bestias.

- Tengo algo que hacer pero solo tardaré unos días.- dijo la kunoichi seria. Lo mas seguro para ambas era saber lo mínimo. Había sido un acuerdo tácito arraigado desde siempre.

Cuando los muebles empezaron a correr peligro ambas mujeres se levantaron para separarlos.

- Que se relaje dices ¿no?- dijo Chiharu. Sakura soltó una carcajada mientras cogía a Sakumo en brazos y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

…...

Sakura emprendió el viaje antes del amanecer. Antes de marcharse se despidió en silencio de Sakumo. Siempre lo hacía. Sakumo entreabrió los ojos y ella lo besó en la frente.

- ¿Cuándo volverás?

- En menos de una semana. Pórtate bien y ayuda a Chiharu ¿vale?- dijo la joven susurrándole sobre la nariz.

El niño asintió y la abrazó por el cuello.

- Te quiero mucho, mamá.

Sakura se derritió como la mantequilla. Lo besó en la mejilla y se soltó del abrazo.

- Mentiroso.- dijo ella riendo bajito mientras lo arropaba.- Duérmete.

Sakumo protestó con un gruñido y ronroneando se escondió entre las mantas. Al instante estaba dormido.

Sakura salió de la habitación con el corazón encogido. Mientras bajaba las escaleras el verde fresco y vivo de su mirada se fue oscureciendo, afilándose como una espada de berilo. Los hombros se fueron tensando y el cuerpo crispando. Para cuando salió al umbral de la casa la metamorfosis se había completado. Era lo que Sakumo hacía con ella. De una amorosa madre pasaba a ser una fiera protectora, desgarraría con los dientes a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a él.

Hyo le deslizó el lomo por su cintura.

- Quédate aquí. Llama a los demás y que vigilen los alrededores hasta que yo vuelva.- dijo la mujer sin mirarlo. Y cerró la puerta dejando al puma dentro.

Empezó a caminar. Aun faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer y la nieve estaba dura. Sólo equipada con sus armas y una capa oscura emprendió el viaje a paso ligero. Debía llegar al Sonido cuanto antes.

…...

Llegó dos días después por la noche. Alquiló tres habitaciones de hotel con nombres distintos, una por cada noche que pasaría en aquel lugar. Y al amanecer salió a la calle. La capa oscura le cubría el pelo pero estaba intranquila. Buscó en algunas tiendas hasta que encontró un tinte negro y regresó al hotel. Nunca lograba oscurecerlo totalmente, y había veces que quedaba castaño y otras cobrizo con reflejos rojos. No era algo que le preocupara realmente pero no podía evitar sentirse guapa frente al espejo. Los tonos oscuros realzaban el verde de sus ojos y la piel sonrosada de sus mejillas. Con un resoplido condescendiente salió a la calle.

El primer día rondó los lugares frecuentados por los hombres de Kabuto. Durante su tiempo de cautiverio conoció a varios de sus lugartenientes. No le sorprendería que alguno de ellos estuviera tras su asesinato. No halló pistas en la calle, así que al segundo día decidió arriesgarse a entrar en una de las tabernas. Estuvo observando durante toda la mañana el entrar y salir de la gente. Hasta que finalmente encontró una cuartada apropiada. Una joven prostituta salió con un tipo agarrado a su cintura. Sakura los siguió durante algunas calles. Junto a un callejón noqueó a ambos y los escondió tras unos contenedores. En cuclillas se fijó en los rasgos de la muchacha. Demasiado joven. Pero no iba a perder mas el tiempo. Realizó el henge y volvió sobre sus pasos. Al entrar en el bar, aguantó la respiración. Era penoso, pero no se acostumbraría nunca a ese olor. Cuando vio que llegó al otro lado del bar y nadie levantó la vista supo que había elegido bien. Se sentó en un rincón a esperar. Hasta caer la tarde no empezaron a entrarle clientes. Y ella con una sonrisa coqueta los iba desalentando. Estaba esperando a alguien.

Bien entrada la noche fueron llegando los primeros ninjas del Sonido. Se sentaron en varias mesas y las mujeres comenzaron a bajar de las habitaciones. Alguna le echó un vistazo a Sakura pero ella las ignoró y siguió sentada en la silla. Observando.

Por fin uno captó la atención de la kunoichi. Era un mando. Un capitán de equipo al menos. Y le pareció recordar su rostro. Tal vez había sido guardia hacia seis años en las minas del Norte. Y Sakura entró en acción. Sin despegar la vista de él, se descubrió un muslo echando la falda a un lado, justo a ras de las bragas. La joven tenía la piel suave pero Sakura en un alarde de soberbia mostró sus piernas torneadas de kunoichi. El ninja no tardó en sentirse observado y al verla los ojos se le fueron directos a la piel cremosa de sus piernas. El tipo empezó a salivar y ella le regaló una gran sonrisa. Y para que no le quedaran dudas empezó a recorrer el escote con la yema de los dedos, invitándolo.

Cuando el hombre se levantó ella hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a las escaleras. No quería que nadie la viera con él. Y al llegar a la habitación el ninja la agarró por la cintura con hambre.

- No corras tanto, déjame verte.

Sakura se giró y mientras abría la puerta con una mano, la otra la pasó por su nuca arrastrándolo con ella.

- Dentro me verás mejor.- susurró sobre sus labios.

El hombre terminó de abrir de un golpe y ambos entraron. Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó dejándolo sin aliento. Después de un empujón lo tiró en la cama y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

El ninja la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tú no eres una puta.- dijo sorprendido.

Sakura entrecerró la mirada y empezó a desnudarse. No quería asustarlo y que se fuera.

- No. Pero me gustas ¿Cambia eso algo?

Una sonrisa vanidosa se empezó a dibujar en el rostro masculino y Sakura supo que había hinchado igual su ego que su polla.

En bragas y sujetador Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. El tipo no perdió el tiempo y empezó a sobarla. Sakura acercó su rostro al de él acariciándolo con su pelo. Y mientras con una mano recorría el pecho del ninja, la otra escondida tras su espalda empezó a realizar sellos. Se fue arrimando poco a poco a la boca abierta del hombre avivando el deseo. Y cuando sus labios rosados estaban a centímetros de los de él, susurró.

- Genjutsu.

Los ojos del ninja quedaron estáticos y las manos quietas. Sakura se bajó de encima de él y se sentó en la cama. No era muy agradable sentir en la entrepierna la erección de un desconocido.

Decidió tomarse su tiempo, y se tumbó a su lado.

- Nombre y rango.- derramó con voz sedosa en el oído del hombre.

- Takahara Hiroshi, capitán escuadrón seis. Villa del Sonido.

- Misión.- susurró la mujer.

- Ninguna. A espera de ordenes.

- Ordenes de quien.

- Alto mando.

Sakura miró al techo con exasperación y cambió de técnica para ponérselo mas fácil.

- Kabuto.

- No.

- ¿Quién?- insistió.

El hombre no contestó. Sakura se volcó sobre su pecho y lo miró a los ojos. Seguía bajo el genjutsu.

Lo besó suave.

- ¿Quién?

El ninja suspiró ronco pero tampoco respondió. Sakura frunció el ceño ¿Era posible que aun no tuvieran líder?

- ¿Quién mató a Kabuto?

- Información desconocida.

- ¿Cómo murió?

- Raikiri.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron poco a poco y el genjutsu se tambaleó. El ninja empezó a respirar con pesadez y la erección se fue endureciendo mas. La kunoichi se acercó a sus labios.

- ¿Lo mataron con un jutsu de rayo?

- No. Con el Raikiri.

Sakura se levantó despacio de la cama aturdida ¿Qué quería decir ese idiota? Sólo Sasuke podía utilizar esa técnica y él no había sido ¿No?

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza despejando la mente. Se vistió con rapidez, se acercó al ninja y apretó en un punto en el cuello hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Salió de la habitación totalmente conmocionada. Aquello no lo esperaba. Por suerte para ella, había mucho ruido abajo y volvió a la realidad. Se aseguró de que el henge estaba intacto y se dispuso atravesar el salón concurrido lo antes posible. Pero dio dos pasos y se quedó congelada. Tuvo que sentarse.

En una de las mesas Mogui hablaba con los del Sonido. Y ese Zenma al lado.

No tuvo que ver mucho para saber lo que esos hijos de puta estaban tramando. Con solo escuchar bruja y ver el dinero pasar por encima de la mesa, no necesitó mas. Apretando las muelas se levantó con disimulo, y se acercó a ellos. Tuvo que sujetarse para no degollar a ese enano traidor. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

Sin embargo las cosas empezaron a complicarse, cuando el nuevo perro de Mogui levantó la vista y cruzó los ojos con los de ella. Sakura desvió los suyos mientras pasaba tras ellos dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero como perro de caza que era no desclavó la mirada de ella. La kunoichi apretó el paso y cuando abrió la puerta de la taberna, Zenma ya se levantaba de la silla.

Con solo poner un pie en la calle, Sakura se esfumó. El ninja salió y se quedó un rato buscando, parecía nervioso. Sakura podía verlo desde un tejado al otro lado de la calle. Por algún motivo Sakura no podía moverse. Primero el Raikiri y ahora Mogui la vendía. Y ese Zenma olisqueando el aire como un animal ¿De dónde sacaba Mogui a su gente? Sakura no podía despegar los ojos de ese rostro duro y de repente el ninja clavó la mirada en ella. A la joven se le cortó la respiración. Era imposible que a esa distancia pudiera verla y pero el tipo ni parpadeaba mirando en su dirección. Sin poder evitarlo, el calor subió por su pecho como el de una tonta adolescente. Hasta que la palabra Raikiri se coló de nuevo en su mente. Y se acabó el juego. Se dio la vuelta y se desapareció por los tejados.

…...

Llegó a la habitación de hotel y recogió sus cosas histérica. Tenía que volver con Sakumo. Ahora que Mogui la había delatado era solo cuestión de tiempo que cerraran el cerco. Ese imbécil conocía sus rutas casi también como Sasuke. Otro con el que tendría que hablar ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera matado a Kabuto y se lo hubiera ocultado?¿Por qué?

Una vez hubo tomado las armas y el dinero se dispuso a salir. Pero no lo hizo. Captó varias firmas de chacra acercándose velozmente por las escaleras. Dio un paso atrás. Mierda. Miró por la ventana. Abajo la esperaban escondidos en los callejones varios ninjas. Y sobre los tejados otros tantos. Se mordió el labio pensando con ansiedad. No podía atrincherarse indefinidamente y el tiempo corría en su contra. Tenía que deshacerse de ellos antes de regresar con Sakumo.

Realizó cuatro clones de sombra diferentes, la joven prostituta, la kunoichi del Rayo, un ninja del Sonido y uno de ella misma con el pelo rosa. La mas joven salió disparada por la ventana. La del Rayo salió de frente por la puerta. Y el ninja del Sonido golpeó el suelo de madera con fuerza monstruosa abriéndose camino hacia la planta superior seguido de la bruja pelirrosa.

Al llegar abajo estaban rodeados. De inmediato el ninja del Sonido y el clon de Sakura se enzarzaron en una pelea. Los demás reaccionaron uniéndose para intentar capturar a la kunoichi. El clon pelirrosa golpeó el pecho al clon ninja estrellándolo contra la pared y huyó por la puerta principal. El resto de ninjas la siguieron. Después de un rato Sakura se aventuró a abrir un ojo y se vio sola. Los clones serían capturados en pocos minutos, suficientes para escapar ella. Y sin dejar su henge masculino salió a la calle simulando estar herido. Pero entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió oscuro.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Perdón por la tardanza, ando un poquillo liada, pero prometo volver a actualizar mas rápido. **_

_**Por fin termine este capitulo que es la voz de Kakashi en el pasado. Espero que os guste, besitos. **_

Kakashi golpeó de nuevo en la cara al científico. El tipo farfullaba entre lágrimas pidiendo clemencia. El copinin se desesperaba ¿Por qué demonios simplemente no respondía a sus preguntas? Pocas veces había tenido que interrogar civiles pero había una norma general con ellos. El miedo hacía un caos en sus mentes y no atinaban a hacer lo que se les pedía para salvar la vida.

Intentó tranquilizarse y lo soltó del cuello. El hombre se fue escurriendo por la pared hasta dar con el culo en el suelo. Kakashi se alejó unos pasos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos volviendo a una pose relajada.

- Voy a planteártelo de otra forma, a ver si así entiendes ¿Qué hacéis con las mujeres en el Ala 8?

El tipo levantó la cara y lo miró con el único ojo que aun podía mantener abierto. Tragó saliva.

- Si hablo, me matarán.

El ojo negro de Kakashi sonrió terrorífico. El civil se estremeció.

- Eso sería lo mejor que te podría pasar.

El hombre en el suelo respiró hondo y arrugó la cara. La costilla rota debía haberse clavado por algún lado.

- Yo … yo no llevo todo el proceso pero...- Kakashi frunció el ceño y el tipo aceleró la respuesta -, pero voy a decirte lo que sé.

El médico empezó a hablar de forma entrecortada y seleccionando las palabras. Kakashi supo que no mentía pero tampoco lo decía todo. Fueron unos cinco minutos de monólogo en los que al peligris la bilis le achicharró la garganta. Cuando el tipo acabó de desvelar su trabajo en los laboratorios, el ninja se acercó despacio y se acuclilló frente a él. Con tranquilidad sacó un kunai y se lo puso en la garganta. Su victima gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, todo lo que la pared le permitía.

- Esperaba no tener que utilizarlo pero veo que no eres muy inteligente.- Y se levantó el hitai-ate. Kakashi abrió el otro ojo y el médico boqueó como un pez. El Sharingan empezó a girar perezoso.

Su rehén fue cayendo en un sueño ligero, debía ser así para que no perdiera la facultad de hablar con claridad. Y habló, y habló, y le dijo hasta el color de los calzoncillos. Pero a medida que hablaba la mano con el kunai apretaba contra la garganta. No se dio cuenta hasta el tipo dejó de hablar. Kakashi entrecerró la mirada al ver el líquido rojo deslizarse lento pero sin pausa.

Colocó un sello en el pecho del cadáver, se puso de pie y salió. Para cuando el cuerpo se disolvió quedando en un montoncito de cenizas, él se había vestido de nuevo con el henge y regresaba a paso ligero a su puesto de vigilancia.

…...

Desde su posición tenía relativo acceso a la zona donde trabajaban los médicos con las mujeres. Había podido hacerse de valer y cada día fue tomando superioridad sobre el resto de guardias. Los mandos le tenían la suficiente confianza como para dejarlo guardar los laboratorios y los emplazamientos médicos. En los casi cinco meses que llevaba trabajado para aquella gente había recorrido la mayoría de las minas sin hallar rastro de Sakura. Bajo el Arrozal, el Sonido había escavado una extensa red comunicando todo el país bajo tierra y Kabuto había reservado las minas abandonadas como prisiones para mujeres. Siguiendo con las construcciones antiguas de Orochimaru crearon una gran conejera, facilitando el trasporte de armas y esclavos.

Y su investigación no había hecho mas que envenenarlo. Lo que sus ojos habían tenido que soportar lo habían vuelto taciturno e intratable. Había regresado a su carácter oscuro de sus tiempos de Anbu. Pronto se creo fama de peligroso. Y es que la creciente desesperación al no encontrarla le impulsaba a salir de allí y a seguir buscándola por otra parte. Pero no podía marcharse.

Día a día se enfrentaba a sus propios demonios, la necesidad de encontrarla chocaba con la obligación consigo mismo. No podía abandonar a su suerte a todas aquellas rehenes.

Se sentía impotente. Y la frustración iba volviendo sus pasos cada vez mas arriesgados y vehementes.

Lo único que calmaba sus nervios era saber que se acercaba a algo importante. Tenía la certeza que tras las puertas metálicas del Ala 8 hallaría el motivo por lo que tenían retenidas a todas aquellas mujeres. Las veía entrar embarazadas y tras varias semanas salían sin vientre. O no salían.

…...

Zenma dio una ronda por el exterior. Solía apostarse durante el día en una de las garitas camufladas entre la arboleda. Era increíble que solo a unos kilómetros empezara la frontera con el País del Fuego. Los habían tenido delante todo el tiempo. Konoha y el resto de aldeas habían bajado la guardia y el Sonido se había hecho fuerte.

Según había podido averiguar, tenían como objetivo crear un gran ejercito de portadores de Sharingan, hijos de Tobi y seleccionados por Kabuto, o al contrario. No conocía el orden. Pero aun no había visto a ninguno de los chiquillos. Si tenía razón, no debían de tener mas d años. Era un trabajo lento para Akatsuki. Pero se habían movido de forma tan silenciosa que si no se hubieran llevado a Sakura nadie lo habría sabido nunca.

Eso era algo de las muchas cosas que no entendía ¿Por qué arriesgarse a ser descubiertos?¿Por qué era ella importante? Conociendo a Kabuto, no había sido un acto fortuito.

Y lo que ese médico le había revelado antes de morir no había hecho mas que mortificarlo aun mas. Un equipo se encargaba de discernir la naturaleza del no-nato. Si no era de fuego, si no era de Tobi, se descartaba. La mujer salía al poco sin barriga. Pero si se determinaba que efectivamente era de sangre Uchija, entonces empezaba el verdadero trabajo.

El tipo al que había interrogado se dedicaba a medir la resistencia de los embriones a determinados ataques, y eso pasaba por torturar a las madres. Las imágenes que el Sharingan había absorbido se arremolinaban en la mente de Kakashi hiriéndolo profundamente. Y a pesar de todo, no vislumbraba el objetivo final. Cada vez le quedaban menos fuerzas para evitar que la ira lo empujara a acelerar las cosas y echar a perder todo después de tanto tiempo.

Tras la ronda por el exterior, Zenma regresó bajo tierra, a la residencia médica. Pero antes pasó por las celdas de las mujeres. Era costumbre hacerlo cada día por una galería diferente. Los guardias no sabían nunca por donde iba a aparecer. Tras su llegada, los abusos y las violaciones se habían reducidos casi hasta desaparecer. Y a pesar de lo que él mismo pudo llegar a pensar, los mandos lo agradecieron. Kakashi lo achacó a que a Tobi no le gustaba que tocaran su mercancía. Sin embargo el Akatsuki llevaba mucho tiempo sin aparecer. Cada vez quedaban menos mujeres embarazadas y todas en avanzado estado.

El recorrido por las celdas, viendo las condiciones en las que vivían, era una tortura diaria. En él se removía un instinto de protección, que a su parecer, cualquier hombre en su sano juicio sentiría. Pensar que Sakura podía estar recibiendo el mismo trato que aquellas mujeres lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada vez veía mas difícil localizarla y comenzaba a desesperarse. Solo si descubría para que la querían podría llegar a encontrarla. Y eso pasaba por entrar en los laboratorios. Lo mas delicado era que una vez dentro no podría dejar testigos, y se acabaría la farsa.

Mas tarde, ya desde su puesto veía ir y venir a los científicos. Ni una sola vez vio a Kabuto . El tiempo pasaba y tenía la sensación de que si ninguno de los dos Akatsuki hacía acto de presencia es porque debían estar entretenidos en otro lugar.

Los días eran malos para el copinin pero las noches eran un purgatorio. El Sharingan acostumbraba a mezclar las visiones con sus propios recuerdos y durante el sueño no se distinguía unos de otros.

Si solo recordar sus ojos lo arrastraba a un mundo cálido y acogedor, rememorar en sus viejas manos la seda de su piel removía el fuego en su interior y la hacía desearla dolorosamente.

Si cerraba los ojos y lograba evadirse podía verla frente a él, alegre como una niña, fiera como una leona.

Si extendía sus dedos podía llegar a acariciarla, sentir el pulso bajo sus dedos, y un cosquilleo efervescente lo recorría refrescándolo desde adentro. Era fácil sentirse vivo en esos momentos.

Kakashi se dejaba arrullar por las campanillas de su voz y llegaba a olvidar. Y así iba quedando poco a poco dormido. Entonces perdía el control y su mente comenzaba a pasar lista de los nuevos horrores que aquel día había tenido que ver.

Y Sakura era las mujeres presas, que pasaban hambre y frío, con la piel cenicienta y la mirada perdida.

Sakura era las mujeres embarazadas que entraban al Ala 8 y no volvían a salir.

Él golpeaba la enorme puerta de acero , golpeaba y gritaba... y su propio jadeo aterrorizado lo despertaba. Siempre igual. Sudando y con los ojos desorbitados miraba a su alrededor suplicando porque aquello no fuera real. El ronquido de los demás guardias lo aplastaba y la decepción se hacía insostenible. Después ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Y la Sakura que venía a su mente era una mujer diferente, enferma, torturada y muy probablemente embarazada. Kakashi tenía que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para despegar de su mente el recuerdo de alguna violación y no vincularla al recuerdo de su mujer. Lo importante es que esté viva, lo importante es que esté viva, se repetía como un karma. Solo quería encontrarla y abrazarla fuerte. Sakura confiaba en él, y él se sentía capaz de curar su espíritu. Y para ello sólo tenía que descubrir dónde la tenían escondida. Una imagen se clavaba en el interior de sus parpados permanentemente. La puerta del Ala 8.

…...

Necesitó esperar algunos días mas para que se le presentara la oportunidad. Uno a uno fue viendo pasar a los médicos hasta contar cinco, los cinco mas importantes, y decidió dar el paso definitivo.

Con cautela, aprovechando un cambio de guardia, fue escurriéndose entre los pasillos estériles buscando la condenada puerta metálica. Mientras se deslizaba en territorio desconocido dejó el henge atrás, era seguro que necesitaría el Sharingan. Logró llegar hasta allí sin ser visto y tragando saliva, giró la manivela. La puerta estaba abierta. Lógico teniendo en cuenta que se sentían seguros. Entró silenciosamente.

Lo que vio no le sorprendió. Una galería prolongación de los pasillos blancos y fríos, muy parecida al resto de laboratorios. Le pareció escuchar susurros y los siguió. La galería continuó durante varios metros y se detuvo. Sin puerta y nada donde ocultarse, al final se abría una sala abierta de par en par. Sombras se movían con rapidez y los susurros resultaron ser las voces tenues de los médicos. Pegado a la pared se fue acercando empuñando un kunai, y a poca distancia escuchó un gemido. Su corazón comenzó a galopar. Una mujer.

Las sombras se filtraron mas al interior y Kakashi aprovechó para entrar. Era una sala sin esquinas, blanca de materiales metálicos y cristal, antinatural. En el centro lo que parecía un pilar traslucido emitía una luz apagada verdosa. Se acercó , sin perder de vista el pasillo del fondo por donde los médicos se habían marchado. Mas de cerca se dio cuenta, que el pilar no era otra cosa que un recipiente, en el interior algo se ocultaba entre aguas turbulentas. El ninja golpeó el cristal con los nudillos. El sonido se fue filtrando hacia el interior y aguantó la respiración cuando lo que parecían algas se fueron arremolinando hacia los lados. Kakashi saltó hacia atrás cuando vio una mano.

Su espalda chocó contra la pared metálica y algo se encendió. Inmediatamente y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, una a una se fueron levantando persianas metálicas por toda la pared de la sala, descubriendo pilares similares empotrados en la pared. Kakashi miraba atónito como a su alrededor se desplegaba un escaparate macabro.

Una docena de mujeres desnudas flotaban en una especie de líquido amniótico con los ojos cerrados. Estaban hinchadas y sus vientres parecían a punto de estallar. El ninja no reaccionaba y recorrió con la mirada uno a uno todos los rostros rezando por no encontrarla. Aun así, al terminar, se decepcionó. Y entonces la ira lo fue crispando desde adentro, sentía crepitar su sangre, oía chirriar sus huesos ¿Y si Sakura estaba en una urna como aquella en otro lugar y él no llegaba a tiempo? La angustia lo desbordó. De repente escuchó algo.

- Auxilio.

Kakashi giró la cabeza poco a poco. El pilar del medio le había hablado. Unos ojos amarillos infiltrados en mil venenos lo miraban pidiendo auxilio. La mujer era joven pero estaba totalmente consumida por un vientre desmesurado, como si llevara 15 meses de embarazo.

- Auxilio.- repitió.

Y Kakashi despertó del letargo y se lanzó hacia el cristal. Chidori en mano destrozó la urna y todo el liquido salió a presión golpeándolo. Alcanzó a coger a la mujer en voladas y aterrizó en suelo seco. Se quitó el chaleco jounin y la cubrió lo mejor que pudo. La joven parecía muerta, era solo hueso y piel. Kakashi le retiró el pelo mojado de la cara y le tomó el pulso. Muy lento y débil. El ninja apretó los dientes ¿Y si no había hecho bien en sacarla tan de repente? Entonces los párpados comenzaron a temblar y abrió la boca.

- Sál, ...sálvalo...- murmuró la mujer. Él no sabía a lo que se refería pero la joven, con una velocidad sorprendente, como haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, lo cogió de la muñeca y lo obligó a tocarle la barriga desmesurada.

Kakashi vio que sobre el ombligo había tatuado un sello parecido al de Naruto, roto, y abrió el ojo de Obito. Esperaba encontrar cualquier cosa en el útero, pero no hallarlo vacío. Estaba relleno de un líquido oscuro. Podría parecer sangre corrupta pero el Sharingan vio claramente que era chacra en estado puro. La energía giraba sobre si misma reposadamente, como un torrente en los fondos del mar. Entonces el agua se fue quedando quieta y de repente saltó de forma violenta. La mujer gritó y Kakashi apartó la mirada. Ese chacra se había defendido del Sharingan. Y empezó a entender.

- ¿Dónde está?¿A dónde se llevaron a tu bebé?- le susurró el ninja sujetándole la mejilla.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos. Kakashi veía como la vida se le iba sin remedio.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡La has matado!

El peligris levantó la cara y se encontró con uno de los médicos. No tardaron en llegar el resto de médicos y muchos auxiliares. Mucha gente.

Uno fue a darle al botón de alarma y pero un kunai le cortó la mano por la muñeca.

Kakashi dejó descansar el cuerpo frío de la joven en el suelo y se levantó poco a poco. Fue como ver levantarse a un león, confiado y poderoso, rodeado de un aura oscura y caliente. Todos salieron disparados buscando la salida. Resbalaban con el agua derramada por el suelo y pisaban los cristales empujándose por llegar.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los primeros en morir. A los pies del ninja fueron cayendo uno a uno los cuerpos despedazados. Durante toda su vida, Kakashi había buscado asesinar de forma rápida y precisa, evitando el sufrimiento inútil. Pero en aquellos momentos se estaba dejando llevar por el odio tanto tiempo oculto, generando una carnicería, como el lobo en el gallinero. Hasta que solo quedaron dos. Uno se apretaba contra la pared mientras que el otro exhalaba su último aliento mirando aterrado desde arriba a aquel ninja. Cuando Kakashi se cansó de apretarle la garganta lo lanzó como un desperdicio. Los ojos bicolores se clavaron en su última victima y el pobre hombre comenzó a rezar. A solo un paso el peligris gruñó.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Qué?- lloraba el médico.

- ¡¿Dónde está su hijo?!- rugió el león señalando a la joven tirada en el suelo.

- Está...está en las minas del Norte...

- ¿Por qué?

- Para completar la transferencia de los bijuu.

Kakashi frunció el ceño mas aun.

- ¡Habla!

El médico iba a hacerlo pero entonces saltó la alarma y todo se volvió rojo. Kakashi miró al otro tipo pero estaba muerto ¿Se le habría escapado alguno? Entonces la sirena comenzó a sonar hiriendo los tímpanos. Kakashi y el médico se taparon los oídos. La sirena se detuvo al poco pero la luz roja permaneció. Entonces llegó corriendo un guardia:

- ¡Todos a las minas del Norte!¡Tienen a Kyubi!- ordenó hasta que vio el desastre a su alrededor. Para cuando levantó la cara del suelo el Chidori lo tenía atravesado de lado a lado.


End file.
